Rolling With It
by krispybee12
Summary: It's with a broken heart that Sookie finds herself flying to her best friend's wedding with her good friend Godric diligently at her side…a week away in a tropical paradise could be just what she needs right now…and a gorgeous blonde haired, blue eyed man may not hurt things either…AH, AU, G/S, E/S, G/E, G/S/E *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Happy Reading! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1

SPOV

"There," I say with a satisfied smile, finally posing the crimson roses to my liking. I proceed to light a few candles before stepping back with a satisfied nod. Perfect. Light chiming sounds then and I skip into the kitchen, humming softly to myself as I pry open the oven door. The heavenly scent of the flawlessly cooked pork roast surrounds me and I eagerly slip on my oven mitts before sliding the large pot from the oven.

I glance at the clock, noting I don't have much time before my boyfriend is due home and rush towards our shared bedroom to finish readying myself for what I hope is a particularly pleasant evening. I pull Bill's favorite dress from the closet, slipping the floral material over my head before touching up my makeup and hair. Everything has to be just perfect tonight.

Tonight is our five year anniversary and I'm almost one hundred percent sure my long time beau, Bill Compton, is intending to finally pop the question. All my life, my dream has been to play the perfect housewife, doting upon my loving husband in our shared home before eventually raising our two point five kids. I know, not the most lofty of life goals and perhaps a bit fifties cliché, but it's mine all the same. And Bill and I are finally ready to take that final step that will ensure my dreams finally become a reality.

A small frown forms then, noting a speck of dust upon the bureau at the end of our bed and I quickly brush it away with a contented sigh before making my way back towards the kitchen. Headlights flash across the window right on time, just like every other night and a wide grin stretches over my face as I place the prepared food down among the pristine flowers and softly glowing candles. Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"Honey," I greet warmly, stepping closer to take Bill's briefcase from him before rising up to press a soft kiss upon his cheek. His dark russet eyes scan over the impeccably presented dinner and his brows rise subtly before his gaze settles upon me once more.

"What's all this then, sweetheart?" he questions, earning an indulgent smile in return.

"Like you don't know," I answer back, shaking my head at him. He grants me a curious look and I let out a soft sigh, not understanding why he's playing these silly games tonight of all nights. "Our five year anniversary," I remind him, seeing his eyes widen subtly at my words. "Don't tell me you forgot, Bill."

"I suppose I did," he admits absently, brushing past me to look over the lavishly decorated table curiously. I place my hands upon my hips, not believing for one minute he could forget such an important date.

"Bill, this isn't funny," I chastise lightly, earning a small frown in return. "You told me we had something very important to discuss tonight, remember?"

"Yes, of course," he answers, finally eliciting a glowing smile from me in return. I knew he was pulling my leg. "Come, sweetheart, there are rather important matters to be discussed this night," he remarks somberly, pulling out a chair for me like the ever polite gentleman I know him to be.

"Bill, you really need to lighten up already, you're starting to scare me," I tease lightly, sinking into the offered chair before he lowers himself into the chair beside me, his frown deepening at my words. "Bill? Is everything okay?" I question hesitantly before he's sighing loudly, his pale hand brushing through his dark hair in an uncharacteristically nervous gesture.

"No, things are most definitely not okay, nowhere near it in fact," he answers back somewhat tersely, making me instantly tense, my mind already fearing the worst.

"Bill, please, just talk to me, tell me what's wrong," I plead, reaching out to place my hands over his own. He frowns at the sight of our combined hands before slipping his own abruptly away. My brows rise in shock, looking on anxiously as he seems to be coming to some mental conclusion.

"I can't do this anymore, Sookeh," he says softly, his voice barely above a whisper as a light gasp escapes me.

"Can't do what, Bill? What is going on? Why won't you just _talk_ to me!?" I plead as my bottom lip trembles subtly and the start of hot tears sting at the corners of my eyes.

"How else do you want me to say it, huh? We're done, over, this relationship is through. Do you get it now?" he bites back harshly to leave my jaw dropping in utter shock.

"Bill," I whisper, shaking my head as the first tear trails down my cheek. "Why? Why are you doing this? Things have been so great between us. Hell, I thought you were planning to _propose_ tonight!" I throw back as my infamous Stackhouse anger begins welling within me.

" _Propose_!?" he cries before a bitter laugh escapes him to make me flinch. "Just what the hell gave you _that_ idea?" he scoffs out, leaving my jaw ticking in indignant anger.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because the two of us have been dating for _five years_ , because we share a house and literally every other facet of our lives together. Take your pick, _Bill_ ," I throw back, hearing him sigh loudly as he shakes his dark head at me.

"There's someone else," he enlightens me, leaving me once more staring back at this man I truly thought I'd loved in complete and utter shock.

"What?" I question in disbelief, hardly able to comprehend what he's telling me and not wanting to believe this could be true.

"There's another woman," he reiterates, his dark eyes turning icy before me as he sits up a bit straighter in his chair. "The two of us have been seeing each other for about six months now and she's only just enlightened me that she is to be with child, _my_ child," he elaborates, leaving me staring back, stock still, not having the faintest idea how to even respond to his devastating confession.

"You're lying," the words slip out as if of their own volition to leave Bill sighing once more.

"I'm not. Lorena and I have been seeing one another for a while now and she is truly carrying my child," he tells me once more to leave my fists clenching in ire.

" _Lorena_? As in your boss' daughter? Bill, the girl's barely eighteen!" I cry back, noting his visible flinching at my words.

"You think I don't know that?" he yells back, his dark eyes shining with barely restrained anger as his fist slams harshly upon the table to leave the many candles flickering dangerously. He quickly composes himself once more, but my own anger won't be quelled so easily.

"So that's it, huh? You'll just throw away five years between us in order to pursue some lovesick, teenage girl that you managed to knock up," I grit out, seeing his eye flinch at my harsh accusation.

"Sookeh, sweetheart," he returns, reaching his hands towards my own, only this time, it's me left briskly pulling my hands from his touch.

"Don't. Don't you _dare_ touch me, Bill Compton," I spit out, hitting him with a hard glare. "You've already made your choice. I wish you and Lorena the best," I add sardonically, abruptly rising from the table, sending a grimace over the perfectly prepared dinner and it's mocking reminder of how I thought this night would play out. Sookie Stackhouse, you are a fool, a complete and utter fool.

GPOV

I pull up to the house, my brows pinching at the sight of a blonde haired woman slouched upon my front porch, piles of bags spread out around her curled up form. What the hell? I slip out of the car; my head tilting curiously as I slowly make my way towards the softly crying figure.

"Um, hello?" I question inquiringly before hauntingly familiar sapphire eyes rise to meet my startled gaze. "Sookie? Is that you?" I question incredulously, knowing full well the identity of the blonde haired, blue eyed woman whose very presence still manages to send my heart racing, even after all this time.

"Godric," she sniffles out faintly as I lower myself to my knees before her. My brows shoot to my hairline, finding myself suddenly embraced by my old friend and I find myself sighing softly in spite of myself as I pull her deeper into my embrace. Her same, comforting scent encompasses me fully, instantly sending my thoughts to years ago, to the last time I held her like this. Gods, it seems entire centuries have passed.

"Why don't you come on inside," I offer softly, feeling her nod against my shoulder before she allows me to help her to her feet. The two of us work together to gather up her many bags and my curiosity is burning as we proceed to lug her things inside.

"God, I'm so sorry," Sookie remarks whilst reaching up to brush away her tears. "We've hardly spoken in years and I here I am, bringing my troubles right to your front door, quite literally," she adds, shaking her head to bring an amused smile from me.

"It's okay, Sook, really," I assure her, watching the faintest of smiles play upon her pink lips. "Though, I am a bit curious to know what on earth could have brought you, along with what looks to be the whole of your worldly possessions to my door at this late hour," I remark inquisitively, seeing her smile wiped away upon hearing my words, leaving me missing it instantly. She slumps down upon my sofa with a sigh and I settle myself beside her, catching her watery gaze.

"It's Bill," she whispers, instantly putting me on edge, having never liked that cretin and never having understood my friend's infatuation with said man.

"What did he do?" I demand, seeing her eyes widen subtly at my apparent anger. "Did he hit you? Because I swear to God, Sook," I start before she's shaking her head vehemently, to send a wave of relief through me, thankful to know this is not the case.

"No, no, Bill never hit me," she assures me as I let out a small sigh of relief, falling back to the couch beside her. "It's even worse than that, if you can believe it," she grits out irritably, leaving me looking to her in surprise, my mind already trying to determine what he could have possibly done. "He's been cheating on me, Goddy, for months, with some teenage girl and just to add insult to injury, he managed to go and knock her up," she grits out, leaving me utterly speechless. Holy shit.

"Sook, I'm so sorry," I finally remark, unable to form words even remotely adequate enough to offer my obviously hurting friend any sort of comfort.

"I can't believe how stupid I've been," she says then, her golden head shaking as more tears well within those stunning sapphire eyes of hers. "I really thought I loved him, Godric, and now I find out he's been carrying on behind my back, like our relationship meant nothing to him, like _I_ meant nothing to him."

"Sook, you can't blame yourself for this," I interject, softly cupping her chin in order to meet her gaze. "This is in no way your fault, you hear me?" She nods just as a defeated sob escapes her and I find myself once more cradling her weeping form in my arms. My heart silently breaks for my old friend, wishing there was any way I could make this at all better for her.

Knowing I could never form adequate words to ease her pain, I remain quiet, hoping my embrace offers her at least some form of solace whilst silently cursing Bill fucking Compton. I knew I was right in not trusting him and only wish Sookie had felt the same unease around the man that would inevitably break her fragile heart.

It doesn't take long for Sookie to cry herself into a restless sleep and I just don't have the heart to wake her, especially given the night she's had. I slowly rise from the couch, cradling Sookie gently to my chest before trailing back to my bedroom, deciding she deserves a comfortable place to sleep. The couch will be adequate enough for me; Sookie's own comfort is first priority.

I carefully pull back the covers before placing her slumbering form upon the bed, a wistful smile finding its way to my face despite myself. I can't even count the number of times images of Sookie's angelic face have risen in my mind, managing to overshadow the entirety of my thoughts over these last few years and though I hate the heartbreaking circumstances that brought her into my life once more, I'm grateful for it all the same.

"Goddy?" sounds out softly then, bringing me from my wandering thoughts as I feel Sookie's hand clutch tightly around my own. "Please stay with me. I can't be alone, not tonight," she whispers pleadingly. I pause momentarily, unsure whether or not to oblige her before catching her imploring gaze. I'm left sighing softly, knowing full well I could never turn her away and proceed to slip off my heavy jeans before crawling under the covers with her.

Her arms wind around me tightly and a contented smile automatically forms over my face as I pull her deeper into my embrace, once more surrounding myself in her familiar, sweet scent. God, there's so much I need to tell her, so much for me to explain, but for now, I'll be the supportive presence she needs, deciding then and there it will be in her best interest if I were to fall back into the familiar role of her ever diligent best friend.

 **AN: So I realize this first chapter is a bit heavy and emotional, but this story will actually turn much more lighthearted and fluffy soon, just so you know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Happy Halloween, readers!**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :D**

Chapter 2

SPOV

I slowly rise to consciousness, a small smile forming over my face as I burrow deeper into the radiating warmth pressed along my side. A wave of familiar comfort washes over me to elicit a contented sigh before my eyes flutter open. My brow furrows in confusion as I'm suddenly left racking my brain for answers. Godric? Why are the two of us in bed together and just where the hell am I anyways? Oh, right. It's all coming back to me now.

Bill. He broke up with me last night and stupid me; I'd foolishly thought he was planning a damned proposal. An all too familiar ache resounds from within my chest, recalling his heartbreaking confession and I'm left asking only one question. Why? Why didn't I see any of this coming? Why was I so damned blind to what was unfolding right in front of my very eyes? And why the _hell_ did I allow this all to drag out for so damned long?

"Sook?" sounds out softly beside me and I turn my head to see Godric casting me a wary gaze. He reaches up to brush his thumb over my cheek before pulling his wetted digit away and it's only then that I realize I've been silently weeping.

"Sorry," I tell him, reaching up to wipe away the remainder of my tears whilst trying my best to push down the waves of sorrow that threaten to rise within me once more. "I'm fine," I outright lie, seeing a doubtful frown form over his lips.

"You always _were_ a bad liar," he accuses lightly, earning the smallest of smiles from me in return. "And there's nothing to apologize for," he adds, propping himself up on his elbows whilst sending me a soft smile. "Now come on, how 'bout I make us some breakfast and you can fill me in on, oh, I don't know, maybe the last five years of your life?" he suggests, earning an indulgent smile.

"It really has been a while, huh?" I question, sitting up beside him on the bed. As if on reflux, I pull my old friend into my arms, hugging him tightly as I realize just how much I've missed his presence in my life. "I've missed you so much," I admit, feeling him nod against my shoulder.

"I've missed you too," he answers back before pulling away with a warm smile as his ever beautiful emerald eyes twinkle in the early morning sunlight. "So, how 'bout that breakfast? You hungry?" he questions just before my stomach is rumbling lowly to bring amused laughter from the two of us.

"I guess I am," I answer back, taking his hand to let him help me up from the bed before I'm following him through the house, my curious gaze sweeping over the interior. God, I can hardly believe just how little the two of us have talked these last five years; we used to be practically inseparable, until Bill, that is.

He was always so jealous of my friends, especially the male ones, which in hindsight is rather ironic I suppose, as he was apparently the untrustworthy one. In a way, I chose him over my friends, deciding it was more important to keep him happy than to continue any relationships that he may not condone. God, how incredibly stupid I've been these last five years.

"Omelets sound alright?" Godric questions, abruptly bringing me from my thoughts as I send him a nod.

"Yeah, sounds good," I answer back, forcing a small smile as I take my perch upon the smooth granite countertop, watching as he expertly moves himself around the kitchen clad in only a t-shirt and boxers. I glance down to my own wardrobe then, noting I'm still in the same dress from the night before, Bill's favorite dress. I inwardly groan, promising to see said garment wholly destroyed as it serves only as a painful reminder now.

"So, not that I'm not thrilled to see you again, because I really am," Godric remarks then, leaning against the counter beside me as he grants me an endearing smile. "But what brought you _here_ of all places? I mean, your brother lives only a couple roads over," he muses, leaving me shrugging in return.

"I'm not really sure, in all honesty," I answer back somewhat sheepishly. "I wasn't exactly in the best frame of mind night last night," I add softly, watching a small frown settle over his face as he nods his acceptance of this.

"True enough," he answers back, reaching over to gently pat my knee before turning back to the steaming pan. I look on curiously, watching as he proceeds to prepare our meal as I can't help but wonder what it was that drew me here. I honestly have no idea. I just recall being utterly distraught, finding myself driving aimlessly through the dark until Godric's home came into view. It was like some invisible force pulled me here, into the comforting arms of my friend.

"Thanks," I say then, taking the offered plate, smiling fondly as I note he even remembered the ketchup. The two of us trail over to the nearby kitchen table before we're both tucking into the delicious breakfast together and I can't help but notice the lingering glances from my friend as we continue our meal.

"So, um, do you have any kind of plans? I mean, you're more than welcome to stay here just as long as you need to, I was just curious, I guess," he questions, bringing a deep frown to my face.

"I haven't given it much thought to be completely honest but, apparently, I'm left having to start completely from scratch," I sigh out, seeing his brow rise in question. "Well, the house was in Bill's name and he was the only one who worked outside the home. God, I have absolutely no idea what the hell I'm even doing with my life anymore, Godric," I admit miserably, feeling the warmth of his hand as he places it over my own.

"It'll be alright, Sook," he offers gently, his characteristic, sweet smile pulling at his lips. "I'm sure you're not ready to hear it yet, but you really are better off. You'll see that soon enough," he reasons, earning a light nod from me as I have to brush away the start of yet more tears, telling myself I've shed too many tears for the likes of Bill Compton. I'm a Stackhouse, dammit. I can overcome this.

GPOV

I watch my friend brush away more tears from her red, puffy eyes and my heart breaks for her once more. It kills me to see her suffering this way. I look on in concern, seeing her poke disinterestedly at her eggs and sigh lightly, wishing there was something, _anything_ , I could do that would bring her at least some form of comfort.

"Shit!" she exclaims suddenly, making me jolt in surprise as she hits me with an exasperated expression. "Pam and Ames' wedding! It's this weekend!" she cries out before slamming her head down to the table with a loud groan. "Ugh! How could I have forgotten? Dammit, Bill! Of all times!" A light chuckle escapes me despite myself, earning me an annoyed glare in return.

"Sook, it's no big deal. It'll probably be good for you to be surrounded by your friends right now," I reason, noting her incredulous brow.

"You don't understand, Goddy," she sighs out, her head propped dejectedly against her fist. "This isn't your normal wedding; it's a whole weeklong affair the two of them have planned in the Caribbean and I'm Ames' maid of honor, I _have_ to be there. Oh, God, I don't know if I can do this," she adds the last softly, her golden head shaking dismally. I rise from my chair, lowering myself to kneel beside her as I reach up to place a comforting hand upon her knee.

"Sook," I say softly, gaining her attention as she appears to be on the verge of tears once more. "This trip could be just what you need right now; a getaway from everything, far away from any painful reminders. Think of it as a fresh start of sorts," I suggest, seeing her mull this over as a thoughtful expression falls over her face.

"You really think so?" she whispers, the beginnings of hope shining in those glittering, sapphire orbs of hers.

"I do," I answer back earnestly, seeing a genuine smile slowly stretch across her face. God, that smile of hers. Beautiful. I inwardly sigh then, reminding myself this isn't the time to pursue anything past our defined friendship. Her heart has only just been shattered; she needs some time alone in order to heal.

"You're right, Goddy," she concedes, smacking the table with resolute determination. "I'm going to this wedding and I'm gonna enjoy myself, dammit. Bill's ruled my life long enough. This is _my_ time," she concludes before I find myself being pulled into yet another firm hug. A pleased sigh escapes me as I hold her close, my heart hammering on account of the close contact.

"That's my girl," I commend her, pulling away to see a brilliant smile stretched over her face. Her eyes widen then and I find myself holding my breath, eagerly awaiting whatever it is she has to say.

"Come with me, Godric," she blurts out, making my brows shoot to my hairline.

"What?" the word falls from my mouth as my mind is reeling with the implications of this impromptu invitation. A sweet giggle escapes her upon my bewildered reaction and a lazy smile forms over my face upon hearing the gratifying sound.

"I mean it, Goddy," she continues excitedly, her hands clasping my own as her eyes alight with excitement. "I have two tickets and everything's already paid for, the room, meals, everything. Oh, it'll be so much fun! And the two of us will finally get a chance to catch up. Please, Goddy, please say you'll come," she pleads, bringing an amused chuckle from me, watching as she proceeds to bounce excitedly in her seat, impatiently awaiting my response.

"I dunno," I start teasingly, earning a mock pout from my friend as she pushes out her bottom lip and grants me endearing puppy dog eyes. "Oh, if you insist," I sigh out, feigning indifference as my heart is practically beating out of my chest at the thought of spending an entire week in a tropical paradise with this incredible woman who has never left my thoughts in all this time we've been apart.

"Ahh!" she cries out merrily, pulling me into yet another elated embrace to leave me chuckling once more. "Oh, thank you, Goddy! We'll have so much fun, I promise!" She proceeds to excitedly elaborate on the many planned festivities for the upcoming week, but I find myself only half listening as my mind is positively spinning with what this week could possibly lead to between the two of us.

Though I've never proclaimed my love aloud for my golden haired friend before me, it doesn't change the fact that I've pined after her for years. The two of us used to be completely inseparable, having grown up together in the small town of Bon Temps and subsequently finding ourselves in the same class. There wasn't a day you wouldn't find us together, sharing literally everything with one another, from treasured childhood toys to dreams of what our futures might be like. But all that changed upon entering our senior year of high school, the year Bill Compton entered our lives.

God, even back then, I hated that slimy bastard. He was so possessive of Sookie, right from the very start, insisting she dump her friends if she was serious about pursuing a relationship with him. Classic abusive behavior, even if it wasn't of the physical sort. God, I'll never forget the day she told me we couldn't see each other anymore. I don't think I ever cried so hard in my entire life and it was only then, once I'd lost her, that I finally realized the full extent of my feelings towards my childhood friend.

"Goddy?" Sookie says then, her face only mere inches before my own as I'm left having to bring myself back to the present moment.

"Sorry, Sook, guess I'm just excited," I tell her, knowing she likely has no idea just how elated I am to take this trip with her.

"Did you need to call into work or anything? I mean, we're leaving in a couple days," she questions, earning a firm headshake from me.

"Nope, though I should probably tell my publicist I'll be out of town for a bit," I muse aloud, seeing Sookie's brows pinch in confusion. "Oh, I guess you didn't know. I'm a writer now," I enlighten her seeing her eyes widen in surprise. "Well, I've actually only had one book published so far, but we all have to start somewhere, right?" I chuckle out, noting a small frown forming over her face.

"I'm so sorry, Godric," she whispers then, leaving me looking to her in shock. What could she possibly be apologizing for? "I've been a horrible friend. God, I can hardly believe I allowed Bill to run my life the way he did," she spits out the last irritably before hitting me with a pleading gaze. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, Sookie," I answer back, smiling as a wide grin stretches over her face once more. "You're taking me on a weeklong trip to the tropics, I think I _have_ to forgive you," I add with a playful wink to bring a snort of amusement from her.

"Fair enough," she answers back, leaning forward to place a tender kiss upon my cheek. My face flushes instantly upon receiving the endearing gesture and Sookie's grin widens as she notes my reaction. "I still don't know what led me here last night, but I'm happy for it all the same," she admits, sending my heart racing once more as I nod my agreement.

"As am I, Sookie, as am I."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 3

SPOV

The plane shakes violently once more and I find myself with a death grip upon Godric's hand as my heart races in fear. God, I really hate flying. Amelia better appreciate me facing one of my greatest fears in order to join her for her big day. Godric's arm slips around me then and a soft sigh escapes me as I fall deeper into his comforting embrace.

"I see you never grew out of your fear of heights," he breathes against my ear to earn a raised brow in return.

"What was your first clue?" I throw back sardonically, feeling as his chest rumbles against me with low laughter. Another wave of turbulence makes me tense in his embrace and he pulls me closer as I momentarily fear my death grip upon his hand may actually cause some lasting damage.

"Shh, it's alright. I got you," he whispers softly and I'm amazed by just how comforted I am just by the sound of his voice and the warmth of his arms holding me so steadfastly. But then, he _is_ one of my very best friends, even if we haven't spent much time together these past couple years. A wave of guilt washes over me then, realizing I'm the one to blame for our estranged relationship. God, what an idiot I've been.

"Thanks, Goddy," I offer gratefully, seeing his bright emerald eyes sparkle above me. He grants me a soft smile before placing a chaste kiss upon my forehead and I'm surprised to find the endearing gesture is enough to send my heart pitter pattering. I grant him a curious look, wondering once more what it was that called me to _him_ in particular when my entire world was crumbling down around me.

The pilot's voice comes on over the radio then, abruptly bringing me from my thoughts as Godric and I lean closer to the window together, seeing the approaching paradise down below. He sends me a warm smile and I return the gesture, once more thankful for the fact that he's here with me, that he's somehow found it within himself to forgive me for my many, many mistakes.

"I think that's the hotel there," he remarks, pointing out the round window to a lux expanse, spanned over the island paradise.

"I think you're right," I concede, recalling the photos I looked up of the place. "Wonder which room is ours? I'm pretty sure we have an ocean view," I remark offhandedly, seeing his brows rise subtly in shock. "What?"

"We're sharing a room?" he questions incredulously, eliciting a snort of amusement from me.

"Well, yeah," I answer back, before I'm left trying to decipher the strange look that falls over his face. "Unless it makes you uncomfortable," I add reassuringly. "I mean, I'm sure they'll have other rooms if you'd prefer, but this one's paid for."

"No, no, that's fine," he answers back, a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. "I've kind of enjoyed sharing a bed with you these last couple nights. Reminds me of the old days," he adds fondly to bring an absent smile to my face as my mind is once more replaying the laughter filled days of our shared childhood.

"Yeah, me too," I answer back softly as he reaches up to palm the side of my face gently. I note his face is only mere millimeters away from my own and my heart is suddenly racing and my cheeks instantly flush at the rather intimate placement we've found ourselves in. God, just what the hell is going on with me?

"'Scuse me," sounds out gruffly beside us then, just before my head is harshly assaulted by a rather bulbous luggage bag to abruptly put an end to our shared moment. Godric grants the clumsy stranger a hard glare as I'm left rubbing the back of my head with a grimace.

"You alright, Sook?" he questions in concern, reaching up to examine my head with his own hands as I realize we've already landed. I suppose I was just too distracted to notice, leaving me wondering once more just what could be going on with me, why I'm reacting so strangely around my friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assure him before we're both rising from our seats together. Godric gathers our luggage from the overhead compartment and I have to smirk, noting the protective stance he takes before me as we trail after the other passengers towards the plane's exit. Such a gentleman.

The two of us hail a taxi outside the airport and in no time at all, we're pulling up to the grand hotel. Wow. I guess I knew Ames family was rather wealthy and from what I understand, her fiancé does rather well for herself as well, but this place is even more gorgeous than what the online pictures would suggest.

We step out of the taxi together and I find myself staring open jawed at our awe inspiring surroundings. I can definitely see why the girls chose this as the place to celebrate their upcoming nuptial. I then turn to see the rolling ocean tide and instantly feel a pull towards the frothy waves. Simply beautiful.

"I can check us in if you want to go explore the beach," Godric suggests, noting my rather obvious, longing gaze towards the nearby shoreline.

"You sure?" I question, earning an indulgent smile from my friend as he nods his approval. I send him a wide grin, pulling him into a tight hug before I'm making my way towards the alluring seaside. A delighted giggle escapes me as I proceed to carelessly kick my sandals away, relishing in the feel of the white, heated sands under my toes as I race ever closer to the azure ocean waves.

I proceed to splash merrily through the waters, an exuberant smile stretched over my face as I realize Godric was right. This is exactly what I needed, the perfect cure to mend my broken heart. And just like that, my mood abruptly shifts as the face of my ex floats to the forefront of my mind.

"Asshole," I grit out, shaking my head as I silently hope said man develops some incurable disease or something equally horrendous.

"Well that's not very nice," a voice sounds out right behind me to send me flailing in surprise and in a failed attempt to turn and face my surprise visitor; I somehow manage to plummet face first into the salty waters. "Oh, shit!" I hear called out above me just before I find myself wrapped within strong, muscular arms. "Are you alright?" the man with startling cobalt eyes questions as I'm left gawking up at him in equal halves adoration and humiliation. God, he's gorgeous.

"Yeah, just a bit of a klutz," I blurt out, earning rumbling laughter from the beautiful, blonde haired, blue eyed man as his thumbs gently brush the salty droplets from my face.

"I really didn't mean to scare you," he admits somewhat sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," I answer back, shaking my head vehemently. "I was lost in my own little world; it was completely my own fault. And just for the record, I wasn't referring to you as asshole," I add the last rather guiltily, feeling my cheeks flushing warmly in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that," he answers back with a playful wink to make my cheeks flush warmer still.

"Sook?" is called out beside us then and we both turn our heads in unison to see Godric splashing through the waters toward us, a look of bewilderment upon his face.

GPOV

"Oh, hey, Goddy!" Sookie calls back from her perch within the muscle bound, blonde man's arms. Said blonde places my friend to her feet then and I rush forward, proceeding to anxiously look her over for any apparent injuries. "I'm fine, really," she says softly, granting me a small smile.

"I'm afraid I managed to startle your…," the blonde trails off, his brow rising inquiringly as he looks back and forth between us.

"Oh, this is Godric, he's one of my very best friends," Sookie answers back to leave my chest pinching painfully, not for the first time wishing we were more to one another. A wide grin stretches over the handsome blonde's face and a small part of me suddenly yearns to punch his perfectly chiseled features.

"I see," he answers back, his eyes unabashedly trailing over Sookie's soaked form as I note her sodden sundress currently leaves very little to the imagination. "Well I'd certainly love the chance to make up for my careless mistake. Perhaps you'd like to join me for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, um, that sounds really nice," Sookie answers back coyly to leave my jaw ticking in irritation with this mystery man. "I'm not exactly sure when I'll be free though, I'm actually part of a wedding party," she explains as the blonde man's face alights with interest.

"Not Pam and Amelia's wedding," he remarks to leave us both staring at him in shock.

"How did you know?" Sookie questions as he chuckles amusedly.

"You just so happen to be looking at the best man for said wedding," he answers back to leave me shaking my head in utter disbelief. No fucking way.

"No way! I'm Amelia's maid of honor!" Sookie exclaims to make me inwardly groan, realizing we're apt to see a lot more of this man who apparently holds interest in the woman I had hoped to woo during this time away. And just when things were going so well.

"Then I suppose we'll be seeing plenty of one another this week," he purrs lowly, bringing a pink blush to Sookie's golden cheeks as she nods her agreement.

"Hey, Eric, you coming?" a man calls from behind us then, gaining the blonde's attention as he sends an acknowledging wave.

"See you later then?" he questions, looking back and forth between the two of us as I'm left begrudgingly nodding my agreement. Sookie and I both wave our goodbyes, watching him jog across the beach to join with his comrades and I can't help the glare I find myself sending him as he slowly disappears from view.

"Can you believe that?" Sookie exclaims excitedly, her sapphire eyes alight with glee. "I mean, what are the odds?"

"Tell me about it," I grumble back in return, earning a questioning look in return. "I found our room," I enlighten her, abruptly changing the subject. "Amelia has a whole itinerary printed up, listing the week's events," I add, eliciting a light chuckle from her as she links her arm through my own.

"Sounds like Amelia," she remarks amusedly, pulling me forward with her. "I suppose we should probably check it out. I have a feeling she'll be quizzing me once we find her," she muses amusedly as we trail back towards the hotel together.

I proceed to lead her towards the room the two of us will be sharing for the week and once more, my heart is racing at the very thought of sharing such close quarters with her in this sandy corner of paradise. I pick up the typed up itinerary from the table and hand it over to her before we're leaning together against the countertop, the two of us proceeding to look over the laundry list of planned activities and events.

"Looks like you've got quite a busy week ahead of you," I remark somewhat dejectedly before she hits me with a raised brow.

"I think you mean _we've_ got a busy week ahead of _us_ ," she amends, landing a playful punch to my arm. "Don't think even for a _minute_ I'll let you sneak your way out of Amelia and Pam's craziness," she adds to bring a wide grin to my face.

"Well, if you insist," I answer back, watching a triumphant grin spread over her face as I let out a small sigh of relief, thankful she isn't apt to be running into the muscle bound stranger from before, at least not without me at her side.

"Well, looks like Eric will be getting that dinner with me tonight after all," she muses, glancing back to the sheet as a small frown forms over my face. "Ames has a meet and great planned for the entire wedding party at the hotel restaurant," she adds to make my tense muscles relax once more. Thank God.

"Um, Sook?" I'm suddenly left questioning breathily as she proceeds to tug her soaked dress up over her head to reveal inch after sun soaked inch of golden skin before my eyes. I'm left gulping audibly at the breathtaking sight of her as she's unexpectedly left standing nearly nude beside me. Oh, holy hell.

"What? Like you've never seen me in my underwear before," she remarks offhandedly, rolling her eyes at me as she makes her way towards our luggage. A small voice screams at me from the back of my mind, reminding me that I'm openly ogling one of my very best friends, but I just can't seem to look away.

Sookie sends me an amused smirk before plucking a different dress, along with dry undergarments from one of her bags and I'm left gaping at her, utterly transfixed as I see her proceeding towards the adjoining bath. Once the door latches shut a low groan escapes me as my head falls to my hands in defeat.

"Fuck," I sigh out, realizing what this means. I'm so stupid! Of course she wouldn't give a second thought to strutting around in her panties before me, as far as she knows I hold no form of romantic feelings for her whatsoever. Well, I certainly need to prove her otherwise and soon, especially since it seems I won't be the only man vying for her attentions this week.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Just wanted to take a moment to thank all those who have been kind enough to review, follow, favorite and read this story! Your encouragement is what keeps me writing and I'm greatly appreciative to all of you for your continued support!**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 4

SPOV

Godric and I stand together in the crowded elevator, making our way towards tonight's dinner, and I can't help but notice the way he seems to be looking at me differently lately. I find myself reacting strangely around him as well and am soon musing, not for the first time, about how our relationship seems to have shifted during our years apart. The changes are subtle really, more than likely unnoticeable to an outsider, but they're there all the same.

The real problem is, I have no idea how to go about addressing said shift between us. Godric's one of my very best friends and in all honesty, I'm having a hard time thinking of him as something more. Besides, if something actually _were_ to happen, if we somehow managed to cross that line from friendship into more romantic territory, I would run the risk of losing him should things turn sour between us. I just don't think I'd be able to handle that; I only just got him back into my life.

And more than that, I can't help but feel awful about the way I've treated him, one of my very best friends, having chosen my boyfriend over him; he didn't deserve that. I know he says he forgives me, but that honestly doesn't make me feel any better. I know I've been a shitty friend and Godric is so sweet, so caring; he deserves so much better, much better than _me_.

"Sook?" he sounds at my ear to make me flinch, having been lost in my thoughts. Godric chuckles lowly at my startled reaction before nodding towards the open elevator doors. Oh. Duh.

"Right," I answer back, shaking my head at myself as we step into the lushly decorated lobby together. He grants me an indulgent smile as the warmth of his palm radiates through the light cotton of my sundress to elicit the slightest of shivers from me, directly followed by a wave of guilt. Oh, something has definitely shifted between us and judging by that glint in his stunning emerald eyes, a glint I've only just begun to notice, he definitely feels it too. God, what the hell am I gonna do about this?

"Sookie!" I hear being cried out cheerfully, granting both mine and Godric's attention as we turn in unison to see a white blur hurtling towards us.

"Ames!" I exclaim in return, the widest of smiles stretching across my face as my arms wrap tightly around yet another of my very best friends.

"Oh my God! I'm so glad you made it! How was your trip? When did you land? Did you find your room okay? I can hardly believe I actually talked you into flying," she starts off a mile a minute as always to leave me stifling an amused chuckle.

"Well, we thankfully made it in one piece and we only just landed a few hours ago," I answer back as her curious gaze falls upon Godric. "Ames, you remember Godric, right?" I question as Godric holds his hand towards my friend who seems to be momentarily stunned into silence, a small miracle that.

"Hello, Amelia," Godric greets, shaking her hand as she seems to be coming out of her stupor. "I believe we shared a few classes together back in high school."

"Right, right, of course I remember you. I cheated off you in algebra," she replies unabashedly to leave Godric chuckling lightly. "But why are you here? Wow, that sounded rude," she starts, shaking her chestnut locks as Godric and I share an amused glance. "It's not that I'm not happy to see you again," she directs at Godric before turning her attention back to me. "I just thought you were planning on bringing Bill with you. Did something happen?" she questions then, instantly managing to quell my previous humor.

"Bill's not here," I spit out rather tersely, noting the small frown that falls over Godric's face as Amelia's brows shoot up in shock.

"Babe! Get that cute ass of yours back in here! There are more people I need to show you off to!" I hear a vaguely familiar voice call out before we turn to see Amelia's fiancé's amused face poking out from the banquet hall.

"Go on," I direct at my dear friend as she casts me a wary gaze. "I'll fill you in later, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that," she answers back, raising a brow at me to leave me nodding my agreement. She turns to rush back to her waiting beau and I go to follow after her before feeling Godric's hand wrap around my own to effectively halt my steps.

"You okay?" he asks softly as I realize the mention of my ex's name has resulted in settling a deep frown upon my face.

"I'm fine," I answer back, squeezing his hand gently. I'm determined not to let memories of Bill ruin this for me as I try my best to ignore the resounding ache in my chest. Godric casts me an analytical gaze before finally nodding his acceptance and with that; we're left trailing towards the room full of other dinner guests.

As we walk, Godric keeps hold of my hand and I find the gesture immensely comforting and as I proceed to lace our fingers together to earn a wistful smile in return, I tell myself it's just friendly. Friends can hold hands, no big deal. His thumb then begins tracing small circles over my flesh and that one small, mindless gesture is enough to send chills up my spine just before yet another wave of guilt floods through me and just like that, I find myself already questioning my previous assumption. The two of us take our seats among the other gathered guests and my mind is positively spinning, wondering just what I'm supposed to do about these contradicting feelings I now hold for my friend.

"Is this seat taken?" a masculine voice questions before Godric and I both turn to see Eric smiling down above the two of us. Instantly, I find myself letting out a small sigh of relief, thankful for the distraction I so desperately need.

"No, no, feel free," I answer back, watching that glowing smile of his widen before he slips his towering form into the chair beside me. It would seem Godric's presence is not the only one able to send my pulse racing as of late as I find myself easily returning his charming smile with one of my own, noting that this time around, the subsequent waves of guilt do not rise up to follow the rising feelings of attraction.

"I'm glad to see you managed to stay upright this time around," Eric remarks amusedly to leave me flushing lightly in embarrassment, recalling my impromptu swimming session upon our first meeting.

"Ha ha. I'll be sure to keep the water pitcher at an arm's distance just in case," I answer back lightheartedly to elicit rumbling laughter in return. I find myself grinning at the sight of amusement shining brightly in his gorgeous cobalt eyes and not for the first time, find myself in awe of this man's raw beauty.

"But you pull off the drenched damsel look so well," he returns to leave me snorting in amusement and I find myself feeling at least momentarily better about my current worries. With this thought in mind, I let myself fall into the steely cobalt gaze, deciding a bit of distraction may be just what the doctor ordered.

GPOV

I watch Sookie's eyes alight as she and Eric continue to joke with one another and find myself gripping her hand a bit more tightly into my own. I then look down to our hands with a small frown, realizing my jealous behavior is not at all unlike her ex's. Shit. The very last thing I want to do is emulate an abuser like Bill Compton. Sookie deserves so much better than that.

Our dinner is served then and as the lot of us proceed to tuck into the heavenly scented offerings, I find my mind is consumed with thoughts of Sookie once more, wondering how and perhaps more importantly, _if_ , I should even _attempt_ to try and transition our friendship to something more, hopefully without managing to turn into a jealous, selfish prick like her ex.

"Goddy," Sookie's voice sounds at my ear to bring me from my wandering musings. "The bridesmaids are scheduled for a day at the spa tomorrow and Eric says the groomsmen are planning on hitting the back nine," she informs me as I glance up to see Eric sending a friendly smile my way.

"You're more than welcome to join us," he proposes and my brows rise subtly at the invite, but it seems his offer is genuine enough. "You do golf, don't you?" he questions with a good humored smile that I find myself automatically returning.

Damn, I'm not sure what it is exactly, but I'm really starting to think it's impossible to dislike this guy, even as a small part of me wants to do just that on account of his obvious attraction to Sookie. But then, I have no right to be jealous or to stand in their way. She deserves happiness and I'll be damned if I ruin that for her.

"It's been a while, but yeah," I answer back, watching his grin widen as he nods his approval. I'd like to get to know this man a bit better, especially as he's shown interest in Sookie and quickly decide this could be the perfect chance to do just that, to ensure he's not just another Bill Compton in disguise.

"None of us are all that great or anything, but it at least beats getting stuck with gossiping women all day," he returns, managing to elicit an amused smile from me as I nod my agreement.

"Gossiping women," Sookie remarks, grinning between us as she shakes her golden head in amusement. "Like you guys aren't just as bad." Eric and I chuckle back in response and I'm surprised by the genial nature that seems to settle between us as we proceed to fall into casual conversation with ease.

Yesterday I had to hold myself back from punching the grinning blonde and find myself amazed at how quickly things seem to have altered between us. He really is a congenial guy and seeing Sookie smiling genuinely once more truly warms my heart, even if it's another man eliciting this particular reaction from her. I take this all into careful consideration as dinner inevitably comes to a close and Sookie and I are left saying our goodbyes to Eric before finding ourselves headed back to our room together.

Once we slip inside, my mind is still swirling with the unexpected observations from dinner as Sookie and I proceed to take turns in readying ourselves for bed. We're soon sliding beneath the covers together and the two of us find ourselves falling into a rather tense silence, both staring up at the spinning ceiling fan as my mind scrambles to find the right words to say.

"So, Eric seems nice," Sookie finally says after a time, breaking the awkward silence between us as I turn to see a thoughtful look fall over her face.

"He does," I agree, surprised by just how true that statement actually is as I recall the way said man was able to make my friend's face light up at dinner. Man, if only I were able to elicit such a genuine response from her.

"Um, do you think," she starts hesitantly before I see her shaking her head vehemently. "Oh, never mind," she remarks softly, rolling to her side to leave her back facing me. A painful ache resounds in my chest seeing her turn from me like that and I find myself reaching out towards her, placing a comforting hand upon her shoulder to gain her attention once more.

"What is it, Sook? You can tell me," I offer, letting out a sigh of relief as she rolls over to face me once more, a thoughtful frown turning down her plush lips.

"Well, I was just thinking, if you and Eric were planning on spending some time together," she starts before cutting herself off again. An indulgent smile finds its way to my face as I reach up to gently cup her cheek.

"You want me to mention your name?" I offer, already having seen this coming a mile away. She lets out a small sigh even as she nods her head.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asks, her voice barely above a whisper. And that's the real question here, isn't it? Do I mind? Yes, of course I do. I had hoped it would be _me_ doing the wooing this week, not this new man, this stranger. But then, perhaps this is my fault in a way for never coming clean with her, for never admitting my true feelings. I can't fault her for my own misgivings.

"No, I don't mind," I answer back, even as a tight knot forms in my chest upon forming said words. But as a glowing smile lights up her face, I find myself returning the gesture, deciding this might be for the best after all. I have her back in my life once more, and although it's not exactly in the way I had hoped, it's better than nothing. Besides, I have the chance to protect her this time around, to make sure this guy treats her better than the last, the way she deserves to be treated; the way _I_ would treat her.

"Thanks, Goddy," she returns, leaning closer to press a soft kiss upon my cheek. My heart is instantly racing and I find myself sliding a bit closer until I feel the warmth of her breath puffing over my lips. Images of the plane ride float to the forefront of my mind. I was so close to kissing her then, to finally admitting how I really feel until that idiot went and ruined the perfection of the moment. "Goddy?" she whispers, instantly breaking me from my thoughts to leave me shaking my head as I pull away whilst silently cursing myself for my forwardness.

"Sorry," I mutter out, noting the small frown that forms over my friend's face. She opens her mouth as if to say something before her lips instantly snapped shut once more and I can't help but wonder what it is she's thinking right now.

"Well, goodnight," she finally says, though I have a feeling that's not what she had initially intended to say.

"'Night, Sook," I offer softly even as I inwardly groan, hating how awkward things are between the two of us and hating myself even more for thinking this way. Dammit, how did things turn so complicated so quickly? Is there any hope of fixing this? Sookie draws closer then, nestling her head upon my shoulder and I instantly feel worlds better.

I wrap my arm around her, hearing her let out a soft, contented sigh and decide I need to find a way to just accept the way things are between us. I have my Sookie back and I won't let anything jeopardize that. Surely we can make this work…somehow.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :D**

Chapter 5

SPOV

"Oh, hey," I greet, an instant flush flooding my cheeks as the ever gorgeous blonde shoots me his charming smile, his muscular frame leaning casually against the doorframe of mine and Godric's hotel room door. "Godric's just about ready," I inform him, earning a light nod in turn. "Well, you boys have fun!"

"I'm sure we will," he answers back, an indistinguishable glint shining in his beautiful cobalt eyes. "Enjoy your time with the girls and don't believe a damn thing they have to say about me," he adds with a playful wink.

"I'll keep that in mind," I return softly before pressing past him into the hall. I note the way he remains unmoving, making me brush against him and my heart is instantly racing due to the close contact. Dear God, how this man is able to affect me. I glance up to meet his amused smirk and feel myself blushing profusely once more before I coyly drop my head, proceeding to rush away to meet up with the rest of the bridesmaids.

I'm still shaking my head, silently cursing myself for surely looking like a complete idiot in front of Eric when I run smack dab into Amelia in the hotel lobby.

"Oh, thank God," she says, taking hold of my arm before I find myself being dragged along after her. "You, young lady, have a lot of explaining to do," she informs me to bring a defeated sigh in return. I suppose I saw this one coming.

"Hey! They just called us back; you two had better hurry up!" one of the bridesmaids calls out to gain our attention as I gaze up to see her dark head poking out from the salon doorway. We both rush forward, proceeding into the dressing stall together before stripping down to replace our clothing with plush boutique robes and Amelia takes hold of my hand before leading me to a shaded patio adorned with two cushioned tables.

"Alright, spill," Amelia directs once we're both splayed out across our designated benches, soft towels draping over us.

"I broke up with Bill," I sigh out, noting Amelia's obviously schooled expression of indifference, knowing full well she never much cared for said man. "Well, technically, he broke up with me, but the point is we're through…for good," I expand, that same ache resounding within my chest upon my confession.

"Well, I had assumed that much when you showed up here with another guy, but what the fuck _happened_?" she questions just as our uniformed masseuses join the two of us. I momentarily wonder if we should proceed with our previous conversation in front of these two strange men, but the look Amelia hits me with tells me she won't be deterred.

"He was cheating on me," I admit softly, seeing a look of utter rage fall over my friend's face.

"That asshole! I knew there was a reason I didn't like him," she grits out, before turning to me with a sympathetic smile. "No offense," she adds, earning a light shrug in return as strong fingers begin kneading the tense muscles across my shoulders.

"No offense taken," I sigh out in response. "I guess I should have listened to you after all. You obviously saw something I was blinded to," I admit, seeing the smallest of smirks play at the corner of my friend's lips.

"Yeah, well, love will do that, sweetie, even false love," she answers back gently as I feel her hand wrap comfortingly around my own. "So what's up with you and Godric? I haven't seen him since high school," she muses aloud, a thoughtful expression etched over her face. "I seem to recall you two were pretty close, well, up until senior year anyhow."

"Yeah," I whisper back, another wave of guilt rising within me to leave me sighing in defeat. "We were."

"So, are you two together now?" she questions, earning a firm headshake from me. Her brow furrows in confusion.

"No, though, I'm starting to think he might want to be more than just friends," I admit before seeing my friend's expectant gaze.

"I take it you don't feel the same?" she questions, to earn a deep sigh in turn.

"I can admit I'm attracted to him, but we're friends, Ames, _good_ friends. I just can't risk losing him for good if things didn't work out," I admit, noting her sympathetic gaze. "Besides that, I treated him like total shit, pushing him away in order to be with Bill. He deserves better than that," I add softly as the beginnings of tears well within my eyes.

"Oh, Sook," she answers back, her hand gripping my own in a comforting gesture. "You made a mistake. You're only human," she offers softly as I'm left having to brush away my tears as I shake my head vehemently.

"What I did, the way I treated him, it was inexcusable. I'm only lucky he was kind enough to forgive me, to allow me back into his life once more, I won't risk losing him, not again," I explain, seeing Amelia's light nod.

"Hey, be gentle with the goods there, beefcake," sounds out above the two of us then, causing us both to glance up to see Amelia's fiancé's smirking face.

"Hey, babe," Amelia greets affectionately as Pam leans her golden head closer to place a tender kiss upon her lips. A smile falls over my lips at the sight. That's what I want, a love not unlike the two women before me share.

"Hey, cupcake," Pam directs at me with a smirk to leave me shaking my head at her, even as an amused smirk plays upon my lips.

"Hey, Pam," I answer back, seeing her blue eyes alight with interest.

"So, I understand you met my best man. He seems to be quite taken with you," she purrs, instantaneously bringing a deep blush to my cheeks. Amelia lifts a questioning brow at me and I'm left sighing softly.

"Yeah, we met," I answer back, seeing a wide grin spread over Pam's face.

"He's quite irresistible, is he not?" she remarks, making me blush harder still as Amelia looks to me in surprise.

"Um, yeah, I guess he is," I answer back softly, recalling the way said man has been able to send my heart racing each time he's been near.

"But what about Godric?" Amelia questions, leaving me thinking back to last night's dinner, recalling my decision to distract myself from the feelings of guilt laced attraction I now seem to hold for my good friend.

"I told you, I won't risk our friendship by pushing the parameters of our relationship," I remind her. "Besides, Godric's fine with it; he told me so himself," I add with a shrug. "Maybe he feels the same way, thinking we shouldn't put our friendship at risk by complicating things between us," I muse aloud, seeing the two women before me sharing an indistinguishable look.

"Yeah, maybe," Amelia answers back gently, though the look in her eye tells me she isn't so sure, then again, if I'm perfectly honest with myself, neither am I.

GPOV

"Um, where's the rest of the group?" I question, sliding into the golf cart seat beside Eric as I see him shrugging his broad shoulders in turn.

"They were a bit hung over this morning, something about a pay per view boxing match they apparently had a bit of money riding on," he answers back before hitting the gas pedal to send us puttering towards the lush greens. "Lightweights," he adds bemusedly, sending me a small smirk that I find myself returning.

"I suppose so," I answer back, feeling somewhat relieved. I'm hoping to find out more about this man and without the distraction of the other groomsmen, my job should be made worlds easier.

"So," Eric starts, glancing over to me with an inquisitive gaze. I sigh, realizing this is the part where he pumps the best friend for information about the girl he fancies. Here we go. "Sookie mentioned you're a writer," he remarks, leaving me looking to him in shock, not having expected his remark in the slightest.

"Um, yeah," I answer back, rather bewildered by this unexpected line of questioning. "I just published my first book," I explain, noting the way his eyes alight with interest.

"Anything I might have read?" he questions, leaving me chuckling in amusement. He lifts a questioning brow before pulling the cart up to the teeing ground.

"I seriously doubt it," I answer back, sliding from the seat before slipping a putter from the bag. Eric stands before me, a deep frown settled upon his face.

"I see," he answers back dejectedly as he pulls his own putter from the bag. I instantly feel guilty, realizing I've managed to offend him. I need to amend this situation and quickly.

"No, it's not like that," I defend, earning a raised brow in response. "It's just, well, my books aren't exactly thrilling, not at all actually, they're a bit of a dry read in fact," I explain, seeing him visibly relax as he nods his understanding.

"So, what do you write about then?" he questions, bending his towering form down to ready his ball.

"History," I answer back, seeing his brow lifting in my direction. "My first book was an in depth look at the ancient world, Ancient Gaul to be specific," I expand, watching as he fluidly swings his club before turning back to me with a small smile.

"That actually sounds quite interesting," he answers back to leave me looking to him in shock. "What? I suppose you didn't take me for the scholarly type," he remarks to elicit a light blush from me, as I had apparently unfairly pegged him as a typical jock.

"Sorry," I answer back somewhat sheepishly before an amused chuckle rumbles from his chest.

"Don't worry about it," he answers back, stepping closer to place his large palm upon my shoulder. "I get it all the time," he admits, sending me a playful wink. I let out a small sigh of relief before nodding my understanding. I step forward then, proceeding to balance my own ball upon the wooden tee before stepping aside to take a couple practice swings.

"I'm actually a bit of a history buff myself," he remarks, leaving me turning back to him in curiosity. "I'm just fascinated with ancient customs, the Vikings especially," he admits, managing to bring a wide grin to my face.

"No shit," I answer back, turning back to him before leaning casually against my putter. "I've actually studied Viking culture quite extensively. I'd just love to write a book on the subject one day," I inform him, seeing his face alight with interest.

"No shit," he answers back to leave me chuckling lightly as I nod in return before we're sharing a wide grin. I'm left having to shake my head in disbelief, never having thought I'd have anything in common with this man before I'm lining up for my swing.

"Fuck," I grit out, having sliced the ball to send it spiraling into a patch of nearby palm trees.

"You're stance is all wrong, man," Eric comments, before I see him stepping closer. He sets up a second ball for me before stepping behind me, pressing his chest firmly against my back. "Here, let me help you," his voice sounds at my ear and I'm surprised to note my heart is suddenly racing. What the fuck was that? A small frown forms over my face as I can't help but wonder just what the hell is wrong with me. Eric's much larger hands then wrap firmly around my own before his toes kick at my heels to widen my stance and I'm suddenly blushing profusely upon noting our rather compromising position.

"Eric?" I question softly, glancing back to see an amused smirk gracing his perfectly chiseled features as the morning light succeeds in forming an almost halo like glow around his golden head, giving him the appearance of some sort of heavenly being. God's he's breathtaking. What the hell am I saying? This is a guy! I'm not gay; there's just no way! Pull it together, Goddy!

"Like this," his low voice breathes against my ear as he leads me through a practice swing. My heart is still racing and I'm left having to shake off these strange thoughts as he proceeds to guide my swing to send the small white ball cascading towards the distant green. "Much better," he commends, stepping back once more. A small frown forms at the sudden loss of contact and I'm left questioning my fucking sanity as I glance up to meet his pleased gaze.

"Um, thanks," I mutter out, another deep blush forming over my cheeks. Wow, there is seriously something wrong with me. I shake my head, realizing all this pent up sexual tension building between Sookie and myself must be to blame. It's not that I'm attracted to this man, I just need to get fucking laid and _soon_.

"No problem," he answers back nonchalantly before we're making our way back to the cart together. Eric puts the cart in motion before the two of us are falling into easy conversation once more; making me decide my previous reaction to him can be blamed upon my overactive imagination. I _am_ a writer after all.

"You alright?" he questions once we pull up to the green, clear concern shining in his startling cobalt eyes. Oh God, please tell me he hasn't caught on to the way I reacted to him before.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I answer back, eliciting a wide grin in return, the sight of which sends my pulse racing yet again. Damn, I really need to either find a way to fix things between me and Sookie or come up with a way to channel all this pent up sexual tension, this is just fucking ridiculous.

The two of us proceed with our game, a sense of comfortable comradery forming between us and I soon forget all about my strange reaction from before, once more telling myself it was nothing more than an overreaction on my part. How silly to think I may actually hold anything more than just friendly feelings for another man. What the hell was I thinking anyways?

Our game finally comes to an end, Eric having unsurprisingly schooled me, and we're soon making our way back to the nearby hotel, engrossed in conversation about ancient civilizations and history as a whole. I can hardly believe just how knowledgeable he is and find I really enjoy his company, enough that when we come to the door to mine and Sookie's shared room, I'm loathing the thought of our impending parting.

"This was fun," he comments, leaning casually against the door frame as I'm left nodding in agreement.

"It really was," I answer back, surprised at how true that statement actually is.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you around?" he questions to leave my gut knotting at the thought of his departure. I frown then, wondering just how I've managed to grow so attached to him so quickly. Though, the two of us _do_ seem to share many common interests and a quickly budding friendship seems to already be forming effortlessly between the two of us.

"Yeah, I guess we will," I answer back, granting him a small smile. He returns the gesture and I'm once more surprised to note how greatly I seem to be affected it. Strange, so very strange. He leans a bit closer and my breath hitches as I note his face is only mere millimeters from my own. My brows rise in surprise and my heart is suddenly hammering in my chest as I meet his darkening gaze.

What is happening? And why the hell am I just standing here, suddenly unable to move, unable to speak? Surely he isn't planning what I think he is. My mind is just playing tricks on me, that or he's fucking with me. Yeah, that's it; this is just some kind of prank, that's all. He's about to break out into uproarious laughter, teasing me relentlessly about how I can't even take a joke.

But no, he leans closer still before I feel the silky brush of his lips caressing gently against my own. A feather light touch, barely even qualifying as an actual kiss, yet my entire body seems to be affected as my every nerve ending suddenly bursts to life, sending anticipatory chills through me as my racing heart practically beats out of my chest. The smallest of whimpers escapes me, suddenly craving more, _needing_ it, just before Eric pulls away with a small smile.

"Until we meet again, Godric," he breathes out lowly to leave my jaw dropping in shock. That's it? He's just leaving!? I look on in utter disbelief as he slowly backs away down the hall, the widest of smiles stretched over his face as his cobalt eyes twinkle mischievously and I'm left having to admit this can't be blamed upon an overactive imagination or even pent up sexual desires, no, this is lust, pure unadulterated lust…for another man, and not just any man, but a man my very best friend has developed feelings for.

Lord help me.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 6

SPOV

I make my way from the hotel salon and even the skilled ministrations of the talented masseuses were unable to loosen the tenseness of my muscles as thoughts of Godric and Eric are still whirling through my restless mind. Am I wrong in pursuing another? Would it hurt Goddy to see me with another man? The very last thing I want to do is to hurt him any more than I already have.

But then, isn't that exactly why I'm pulling away? To give _him_ a chance at finding another, someone who could return the unconditional love my dear friend is capable of? He deserves to find someone worthy of that kind of love, more worthy than myself, the woman who turned her back on him for the better part of five years. God, when did this all become so damn convoluted?

I walk to the elevator, a deep frown cast over my face as I press the button and lean against the wall to wait for the cart's arrival.

"Penny for your thoughts?" sounds a very familiar, masculine voice right at my ear, making me jump in surprise.

"Shit!" I cry out, turning to meet the smirking face of Eric as he reaches towards me to place his large hands upon my arms.

"Please, don't fall again," he answers back bemusedly to elicit a small smirk from me. "Man, I really need to stop sneaking up on you."

"That would be nice," I answer back lightheartedly as I meet his twinkling cobalt gaze. Lord, those eyes of his, beautiful. "Wait, weren't you golfing this morning? Where's Godric?" I question, gazing around to see no other members of the wedding party around.

"We just got back and your friend's in your room already," he tells me. I'm suddenly left frowning once more at the mention of Godric as my 'friend' and a defeated sigh escapes me, realizing I'm far from sure how to deal with the current predicament in which I've managed to find myself. "I thought a trip to the spa was supposed to relax you, but you, Lover, look tense, visibly so," he remarks, as I tilt my head in question.

"Did you just refer to me as Lover, Eric?" I question teasingly, seeing a devious grin spread over his handsome face.

"Wishful thinking on my part, I suppose," he answers back unabashedly and I can't help but laugh at his somehow refreshing boldness.

"Jumping the gun a bit, aren't we? We barely know one another," I tease back watching those stunning eyes of his alight with interest.

"I'd certainly like to remedy that, Lover," he answers back lowly and upon noting the sensual promise of his words, I feel a longing shiver running along my spine. "Perhaps you'd be agreeable to joining me for dinner tonight, just the two of us," he suggests and my heart is racing at the thought as I find myself nodding absently in return.

"Yeah, okay," I answer back softly, managing to bring a triumphant grin to his face that leaves his eyes sparkling beautifully before my enamored gaze.

"Good. I'll meet you right here, say eight o'clock?" he suggests as I'm only able to nod in response, suddenly finding myself speechless before this gorgeous man who for whatever reason, seems to be interested in me. He wraps his much larger hand around my own then, proceeding to lift my fingers to his lips and I'm left blushing profusely as he presses the lightest of kisses upon my fingertips. "Until tonight, Lover," he whispers to leave me gulping audibly as I nod my agreement.

The elevator dings behind me then, causing me to jolt back to reality as well as leaving jumping in surprise once more. Eric chuckles lowly before leading me towards the sliding doors and proceeds to press the button to my floor, which is a good thing really, since I don't think I've quite mastered function over my limbs, at least not in this beautiful man's presence. As the doors slowly start sliding closed, he sends me a smile full of dark promise, of such sensual potential that I find I'm unable to contain an anticipatory shudder once the doors finally slide firmly closed before me.

"Holy hot damn," I whisper, running my hands over my arms that are suddenly overwrought with goose bumps. How the hell is this man able to affect me like this? It's rather remarkable, as if he has some sort of supernatural gift of seduction or something. I find myself chuckling lightly at the thought as the elevator doors slide open and I make the short trek to my hotel room door.

I slide my card through the key slot and upon seeing the green, blinking light, slip inside. I stop dead in my tracks at the sight before me. Godric. How could I have forgotten about him even for a single second? I suppose my growing attraction for a certain blonde is to blame, but I feel guilty all the same as I note my old friend sitting alone in the dark, a far off look upon his face as he gazes out over the sun washed ocean view and I can't help wondering what it is he's thinking as I draw closer.

"Goddy?" I call softly, managing to startle him as he turns his surprised gaze towards me.

"Oh, Sook, hey," he answers back, granting me a small smile as I drop down to the couch beside him. "How was the spa?" he questions to leave me frowning once more as I recall the conflicting emotions this morning's conversation at said spa prompted within me.

"It was okay," I answer back, forcing a small smile to my face as I'm left wondering once more the best way to traverse our evolving relationship. "How was golfing?" I question mostly for politeness' sake only to note a crimson blush crawling up his cheeks.

"Um, good, it was good," he answers back, clearing his throat loudly as I'm left looking to him in question.

"Okay…," I answer back, unsure of just how to address his sudden change in demeanor. "I hope you don't mind, but I kind of made dinner plans for tonight," I admit, suddenly feeling a bit unsure of my acceptance of said dinner date.

GPOV

"Oh?" I question, trying my best to gain control of my thrumming embarrassment as my mind is still replaying the shared kiss between Eric and myself. Damn, get it together, Goddy!

"Yeah, I ran into Eric in the lobby," Sookie informs me to leave my eyes widening in surprise. Another warm flush finds its way across my cheeks to leave my friend looking to me in question once more. Ugh, this is impossible! How am I supposed to play it cool when I can't seem to gain control over my body's instinctual reactions upon hearing said man's name?

"And what did he have to say?" I ask of her, trying my best to keep my voice level as I note the light pink suddenly staining her golden cheeks in turn. I tense for a moment, wondering if he may have mentioned what happened between the two of us before a small smile forms over Sookie's face.

"He's the one I made dinner plans with tonight," she informs me to leave my gut wrenching painfully.

"He is?" I question softly, a frown forming upon my face as I'm suddenly unsure what hurts more; knowing Sookie, the woman I've loved for years is going out with another man, or that said man, the very one who has managed to instill these rather surprising, yet not entirely unwelcome feelings inside me seems to be moving on with another.

"I really like this guy, Goddy," she says then, leaving me having to force a small smile to my face. "There's just something about him," she adds to leave me sighing in defeat as I fall back upon the couch, knowing all too well just what she means.

"Tell me about it," I sigh out, seeing her send me yet another inquisitive look.

"Did something happen today?" she asks of me then, leaving me tensing beside her as images of Eric's twinkling cobalt gaze plays enticingly through the forefront of my mind. "You're not acting like yourself," she remarks, leaving me sighing once more as I nod my agreement, knowing I can certainly agree with that at least.

"Yeah, I'm just tired I guess," I outright lie, unable to bring myself to tell her what transpired between Eric and myself for more reasons than I can even begin to count.

"Alright," she answers back, granting me an indulgent smile. "Here," she says then, reaching over to take hold of a laminated brochure beside the phone. "Why don't you order in tonight and try and get some rest. We've still got a long week ahead of us."

"That we do," I sigh out, taking the offered menu as I realize this coming week is apt to be wrought with countless, unforeseen obstacles, especially in light of certain, recent developments. Sookie leans closer to press a soft kiss upon my forehead and I grant her a warm smile before watching her trail away to ready herself for the evening.

I glance down at the menu in my hands, but find I am unable to read the words as my mind is spinning with an array of contradicting thoughts that succeed in leaving my gut wrenching painfully once more. I toss the menu aside carelessly, knowing I'll be unable to stomach anything until I can finally make some sense out of my current predicament. So much has happened in such a short amount of time and I'm unsure where to even start if I'm to process it all.

Sookie. This all started with her, so this, naturally, is where I must logically begin. I love her, my best friend, yet in an attempt to grant her broken heart some time to mend, held back in revealing the extent of my feelings for her. Then Eric entered the picture. My heart races at the very thought of said man, as I'm suddenly replaying his teasing kiss over in my mind and it's with much difficulty that I'm finally able to push such thoughts aside, at least for now.

Sookie has developed feelings for the golden haired, muscle bound man named Eric and just last night, I encouraged her to pursue him, telling myself I would not stand in the way of her happiness, even if it led her into the arms of another. But, what I did not foresee in encouraging her in her chase was my own surprising attraction to the very same man; an attraction I'm nowhere _near_ coming to terms with.

Am I going completely insane? I had thought Eric's kissing me was proof of his attraction for me, an attraction I apparently return for this man who, come to find out, I surprisingly share many common interests with as well as enjoying his easy company. So what gives?

Does he actually hold feelings for me, or did that kiss mean nothing at all to him? Why would he go and invite my best friend out to dinner only minutes after sending my heart racing with his endearing smiles and promising kiss? Is this all just some kind of sick game he's playing with the two of us? Or could his teasing flirtations serve a much more diabolical purpose?

Could it be he's only manipulating me in an attempt to win Sookie for himself? Would he do that? Is he even capable of such appalling behavior? I suppose I don't really know him well enough to be entirely certain. What I _do_ know is I need answers and soon. I won't see Sookie's heart broken, not again. I also need to ensure I don't fall victim to a similar fate at the hands of this man who I apparently don't know nearly enough about.

"Well?" Sookie's voice sounds before me, abruptly bringing me from my troubled thoughts to leave me glancing up to meet her elated gaze as she twirls before me in her pretty, floral sundress.

"You look beautiful, Sook," I answer back earnestly, rising to my feet before her. A glowing smile stretches over her face to leave my heart pinching painfully, realizing her current ecstatic mood is due to another's attentions.

"Thanks, Goddy," she answers back softly before her arms wrap around me tightly. I return the gesture, folding her into my embrace as a small frown forms over my face.

"Please, just be careful, Sookie," I ask of her, gaining her attention as she pulls away to grant me an inquisitive gaze. "I just don't want to see you hurt again," I expand, earning a light nod in response.

"Alright," she answers back, her eyes shining with sudden uncertainty. I press a soft kiss upon her forehead in an attempt to console her once more and upon noting her soft smile, am left returning the gesture. "Will you be here when I get back?"

"Of course," I answer back, knowing full well I'll be left anxiously pacing until her inevitable return. She presses a soft kiss upon my cheek before making her exit and my heart lurches painfully as I watch her go. I have absolutely no idea what Eric's intentions are and can only hope he doesn't manage to leave Sookie feeling as utterly defeated by nights end as I currently find myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 7

SPOV

I close the door to our hotel room, a small frown upon my face as Godric's parting words replay through my mind. Why would he tell me to be careful? Is there something about Eric I should know about or is he just being overprotective? That must be it. Godric always has been pretty protective of me; it would only make sense that after all I've been through with Bill he would be concerned.

Feeling a bit better, I enter the elevator and my heart is racing in anticipation already, looking forward to seeing Eric's dazzling smile and stunning blue eyes. And just like that, my thoughts turn back to Godric once more. Am I truly doing the right thing, going out with another guy? But then, didn't Godric tell me he was okay with this, even going as far as insisting I spend some time with Eric?

I'm left shaking my head, realizing I could easily drive myself insane with these contradicting thoughts and decide then and there to just enjoy myself this evening. I'm in a tropical paradise, celebrating one of my very best friend's weddings. I deserve to have a bit of fun. Whatever may be may be and I refuse to let myself overanalyze every minute detail.

"Lover," sounds out lowly as soon as the doors open to leave me grinning like a loon.

"Eric," I answer back whilst stepping forward to accept his outstretched hand. The light touch sends my heart fluttering and not for the first time, I find myself blushing before this beautiful man.

"You look stunning, Lover," he leans down to breathe against my ear, sending yet another shiver through me. Damn, what is it with this man?

"Thanks," I answer back somewhat coyly, my cheeks flushing once more. "You don't look so bad yourself," I answer back to receive a wide grin in return. "So where are we going?" I question curiously once he begins leading me towards the swinging hotel doors.

"It's a surprise, Lover," he enlightens me as I note the mischievous glint in his eyes. My pulse is racing at the idea as we trail through the doorway together before we're hit with the alluring, salty ocean breeze. I turn my face in order to catch the intoxicating scent, finding myself quickly succumbing to the sea's bewitching spell. Mesmerizing.

"Beautiful," I hear Eric whisper reverently before glancing over to see his enamored gaze.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I remark, blushing once more once I realize I've managed to halt our steps, having become wholly enthralled by the rolling waves.

"Don't be," he answers back with a fond smile before he's reaching up to tuck a wayward golden lock behind my ear. A coy smile forms over my lips as I shyly drop my face. A light chuckle rises up from Eric before he takes hold of my hand and proceeds to lead me closer towards the foaming waves.

"I thought we were going to dinner?" I question, earning a playful smirk in turn before Eric leads me further along the sprawling, sandy seaside.

"We are," he answers back to leave me tilting my head in puzzlement. Eric grants me a charming smile and I can't help but return the gesture as I follow eagerly along after him. A wide grin soon spreads over my face once I finally comprehend what it is he has planned.

"Really?" I question teasingly, gaining me an indulgent grin. "A little cliché, don't you think?"

"Not at all," he answers back easily, pulling me down to the spread out blanket. "Besides, this is where we first met," he remarks bemusedly to bring a light snicker from me.

"True enough," I answer back, situating my dress over my folded legs. "And just for the record, I _can_ swim; the other day was just a fluke," I remark, suddenly feeling the need to defend myself to elicit low laughter from Eric as he cracks open a woven picnic basket.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Lover," he answers back with a wink, his voice full of dark promise to send a warm tingling along my spine. "Ceviche?" he questions, holding a small bowl towards me to leave me tilting my head in question.

"Um, sure," I answer back before Eric offers me a chip. I raise an eyebrow before scooping into the dish and under Eric's inquisitive gaze, find myself chewing said dish thoughtfully. "It's good," I remark, watching a triumphant smile stretch over his handsome face.

"I can't get enough of the stuff," he informs me, proceeding to dip into the seafood dish with vigor. "So, Sookie, tell me a bit about yourself," he remarks to give me sudden pause.

"Not much to say, really," I answer back with a shrug. "I'm from Louisiana," I enlighten him, noting the small smirk that pulls at his lips.

"So that would explain that adorable accent of yours," he remarks lightheartedly to leave me snorting in amusement.

"Adorable?" I question incredulously, only to earn a firm nod in response. "You mean you don't find it twangy?"

"No," he chuckles out in return, shaking his head in amusement. "Not in the slightest. It's cute," he assures me, leaning closer before placing a light kiss upon the tip of my nose. "Just like you."

"Sweet talker," I answer back, eliciting more rumbling laughter from him before he's shrugging gallantly.

"When you're right, you're right," he answers back unabashedly to earn a wide grin from me. "So, you're from Louisiana; how is it you know Amelia then?"

"The two of us actually went to school together. Bon Temps High, class of '06," I remark with a shrug. "So, how do you know Pam? The two of you must be pretty close."

"We are," he concedes, an absent expression falling over his face as he gazes out over the beautiful ocean sunset. "She's like the sister I never had," he remarks with a fond smile. "The two of us have worked together for years; believe it or not, she's actually my boss," he informs me, turning back with a small smile.

"Somehow that just fits, imagining her bossing you around," I answer back with a smirk to earn a raised brow in turn.

"Like the idea of me being bossed around, huh?" he returns playfully to leave me nodding with barely suppressed laughter as images of Pam commanding the towering blonde around a nondescript office building.

"I just think it'd take a strong person like Pam to get you to do much of anything. I get the distinct impression you do as you wish whenever you wish it," I muse before seeing a wide grin stretch over his face.

"I suppose I can't argue that," he answers back lowly before leaning closer as I note his cobalt eyes darkening subtly. The warmth of his breath puffs teasingly against my lips and he pauses only a moment, giving me a chance to either accept or decline. I, of course, lean closer, feeling my heart racing wildly as his smooth lips brush gently against my own.

"Like I said, you do exactly as you wish," I whisper softly against his lips, feeling his own lips curl into a small smile.

"I don't hear you complaining, Lover," he whispers back just before large palms are cupping my face gently. Eric tilts my head subtly before leaning in for another kiss and this one is harder, more demanding and leaves my head swimming with desire. It's been so long, so very long since I've felt this way, like a schoolgirl once more and I love it, I crave it; I want more, so much more.

"Wow," is all I can manage to say once we pull away, the both of us nearly breathless. Eric chuckles lowly, his eyes glinting mischievously and I'm left shaking my head, wondering what act of fate brought this sweet, gorgeous man into my life at the most opportune of times, well, _almost_ the most opportune of times. I'm left sighing softy, realizing I'm still far from solving the dilemma that is mine and Godric's current relationship.

"You have that look again," Eric comments to leave me raising my brows in surprise. "It's the same look you had that first day we met, the one that seems to fall over your face at the most inopportune of times."

"I'm really that easy to read?" I question somewhat despondently to gain a light shrug in turn.

"You wanna talk about it?" he questions, scooting closer to wrap a long arm around my waist. I sink into the comfort of his embrace and can't help the soft sigh that his touch manages to elicit from me.

"I like you, Eric," I assure him, seeing him raise a questioning brow.

"I sense a 'but' coming, Lover," he teases, managing to elicit the smallest of smiles from me.

"It's not that, not exactly anyways," I answer back somewhat hesitantly, noting the sudden wariness shining from those startling cobalt eyes of his. "It's just, well, would you mind if we kind of took things slow? I've only just gotten out of a rather horrible relationship and I just need a bit more time before I make any rash relationship decisions," I explain, feeling as if my heart is pulling me in two opposite directions. Even if one of said choice still seems to be laced with years' worth of guilt, it's there all the same, tugging at me ever painfully and I know I can't just ignore it, my heart just won't let me it would seem.

"I see," he answers back easily. "This indecision of yours wouldn't have anything to do with your friend, Godric, now would it?" he questions to leave me looking to him in shock. "Don't look so surprised. I've seen the two of you together. It's easy enough to notice the feelings the two of you hold for one another."

"I suppose you're right," I sigh out, knowing I've only been kidding myself in trying to fight against the rising feelings of attraction I now hold for my friend. "Are you terribly upset with me?"

"Not in the least," he answers with a small smile. "I'm far from the jealous type, Lover, and it would seem we're both on the same page as far as relationships go," he answers back with a soft smile that leaves me sighing in relief. "I enjoy your company and would love to spend more time with you if you would be so inclined, but I'm not really looking for anything serious, not now anyhow," he explains to leave me nodding lightly.

"Alright," I answer back with a small smile, suddenly feeling as if a large weight has finally been lifted off my shoulders.

"Then, I suppose we're agreeing to just roll with it? See where things lead us from here?" he questions to leave me looking out at the rolling waves before us with a soft smile.

"Just rolling with it, I think I like the sound of that," I answer back, deciding that sounds like the perfect solution to all of my current worries. Perhaps this man with his carefree attitude and apparent love of life truly was brought into my life at this time for a reason after all.

GPOV

I find myself pacing, looking up to the ever ticking clock upon the wall whilst silently cursing said devise. Sookie's been gone for hours now and my thoughts are no more settled now than upon her departure. There are just so many unanswered questions and I can't seem to be able to wrap my mind around them all.

I love Sookie who holds feelings for Eric, feelings the towering blonde quite obviously returns. This is where I thought things were only hours before, leaving the three of us in a rather unfortunate situation that left me on the outside of things entirely, but now there's this strange attraction I seem to be developing for the very man my best friend is currently on a date with. God, just how the fuck did we end up here? And why, for the love of all that is holy, did that jackass have to go and _kiss_ me?

The clicking of the hotel room lock gains my full attention then, putting a halt to my restless pacing as I abruptly turn towards the door. I see Sookie slip inside, an infatuated smile gracing her angelic features and am instantly transported to earlier today when I entered the room in much the same way, that exact same smile having been upon my _own_ face, elicited by the very same man who has apparently managed to gain both of our attentions.

"Oh!" Sookie exclaims then, finally noting my presence before her as she presses a hand upon her chest in mild surprise. "You're still up," she remarks with a small smile to leave me nodding absently as a thousand questions race through my mind. Questions I just can't seem to manage asking aloud.

"How was dinner?" I question, trying my best to keep my voice even and devoid of any hint of distress.

"Good, it was good," she answers back softly, a fond smile gracing her plush lips. "And you? Did you get some rest?" she questions with clear concern lacing her words.

"No such luck, I'm afraid," I answer back, this time unable to keep the beginnings of sorrow from my voice.

"Oh, Goddy," she answers back with a warm smile, drawing closer before folding me into her comforting embrace. "You were that worried about me?" she questions softly as I find myself absently stroking her back as I nod to her.

"I'll always worry about you, Sook," I answer back, before she's pulling away to grant me a smile.

"I know," she answers simply, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek to leave me sighing softly. I comb my fingers through her golden tresses before pressing a tender kiss upon her forehead and am surprised to note the light blush that I see crawling up her cheeks before her head drops coyly before me. Just what the hell was _that_?

"Sook?" I question, gaining her attention as she catches my inquisitive gaze with one of apparent hesitance.

"It's late," she remarks with a small frown. "Maybe we should head to bed," she adds to leave me sighing in defeat. It's obvious there's something she really wants to say, yet something is apparently holding her back and this is not the first time I've noticed her reacting this way as of late. How I wish I could read her mind in this instant.

"Yeah, alright," I sigh out, unwilling to push her to talk about whatever it is that seems to be bothering her. The two of us are soon readied for sleep and once more find ourselves sliding into bed together before that same air of tension settles between us.

Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why!? Why are things so damned awkward between us and why the hell can't I seem to be able to just fess up, to finally tell her how I really feel? Because I'm afraid to lose her, that's why. I'm terrified to lose her from my life once more and so long as I fear she'll run from me, I know I won't be able to come clean, I just can't.

I let out a sigh, silently cursing this rift between us. Perhaps the two of us just aren't meant to be, perhaps she'll never feel for me the way she does for Eric. Eric. Even thinking his name brings a scowl to my face. I still have no clue what he's trying to accomplish by kissing _me_ only minutes before asking _Sookie_ out on a date. I may not be able to fess up to Sookie, but Eric, well, that's a completely different story. Tomorrow, I decide; tomorrow I'll confront him, I'll finally get my answers and this time, I won't walk away until I know just what's going on in that mind of his.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :D**

Chapter 8

SPOV

I wake to find my limbs entangled with Godric's and let out a defeated sigh, not knowing how I should feel about this. I glance up to gaze upon his slumbering face, noting the way his dark lashes fall beautifully over his pale flesh and find myself absently stroking his subtly flushing cheeks. I frown then, knowing my feelings for him are nowhere near friendly anymore. So why is it I can't seem to admit this to him?

Only last night, I admitted to Eric in so many words that I held attraction for my friend, learning he seemed fine with me taking some time to explore my options, yet when I got back to the room, intent on finally coming clean, I just couldn't do it. I hate this and hate myself more for my inability to just admit how I feel. I'm almost entirely certain Godric reciprocates these feelings, so what is it holding me back? I'm not sure I even know anymore.

I gently extricate myself from Godric's lazy embrace and am quickly showered and changed before slipping from our hotel room. I inwardly groan, knowing I'm being a total coward as I proceed towards Amelia's room. I can't even remember what it is she has planned for us today, but figure she'll be quick to remind me as I lightly knock upon her door.

"Hey," she mutters out sleepily, cracking open the door whilst rubbing her puffy eyes. "Come on in," she yawns out, opening the door wide.

"You look exhausted," I remark, suddenly feeling guilty as I realize I've let my own personal issues take precedence over my duties as my best friend's maid of honor. "Is there anything I can help with?" I question to receive a dismissive shrug in return.

"Remind me to never do this again," she sighs out, earning an amused smirk from me as I follow her into the dining room that's currently overflowing with flowers, vases, ribbons and stacks upon stacks of papers strewn about literally everywhere. Oh, wow.

"I'm sure you won't have to worry about that, Ames," I assure her, attempting to organize at least part of the flowery disaster before me. "You and Pam are perfect for one another and after this weekend, I have no doubts the two of you will live a very long, very happy life together," I reason, having to brush away the start of tears as I had only recently foresaw a similar future for myself, a dream of mine that I now fear may never come to pass.

"Oh, Sook," she remarks softly, pulling me into a tight hug that only manages to elicit more tears from me. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I'm such an ass, complaining about such silly things when you're obviously hurting," she sounds softly as her hands stroke comfortingly over my back.

"No, we're all here to celebrate your wedding, Ames. You should be spending your time focusing on your big day, not worrying about me," I insist, noting the disapproving frown forming over my friend's face.

"And just what kind of friend would that make me?" she questions to earn a small smirk from me. "So, have you made any progress with Eric or Godric or perhaps _both_?" she questions teasingly whilst waggling her brows suggestively. I roll my eyes at her, following her lead as she proceeds to fill the line of decorative vases with bags of glittering sand.

"Eric and I had dinner together last night," I inform her, a fond smile finding its way to my face as I recall how pleasurable his company was, how nice it felt to be held in his arms.

"I take it things went well?" she questions knowingly to earn an affirmative nod in turn.

"He's a really nice guy. I really like him, Ames," I admit, receiving an indulgent smile from her.

"So you made your choice then, that's good," she remarks, tilting her head thoughtfully at the vase before her as a small frown comes to my face. She glances back up to me and I'm left sighing as I note her inquisitive gaze.

"Not exactly," I answer back hesitantly.

"Well, it's not like there's any rush, Sook. You should take some time to make sure you're making the right choice," she answers back somewhat absently as we begin placing flowers into the sand filled vases.

"Yeah, Eric said the same thing, more or less," I inform her, noting her raised brows at my admission. "Apparently it's rather easy to see how Godric and I feel about one another," I add lowly, seeing an amused smirk pull at the corner of my friend's lips.

"He's not wrong. Until you told me otherwise, I'd assumed the two of you were together," she reminds me. "This sounds pretty perfect if Eric's alright with giving you room to decide what you want. Does Godric feel the same way?"

"Um, I haven't actually talked to him about it yet," I admit rather sheepishly, noting the disapproving frown from my friend. "I know, I know, I really need to talk to him," I sigh out, trailing my fingers over a pristine flower petal with a thoughtful frown.

"So what's stopping you? You said you think he feels the same way," she remarks. "Unless this stems from your fear of losing him?" she questions to leave me sighing softly as I shrug my shoulders.

"Maybe," I answer back, knowing this is at least partially true. "But I still can't help but think he could do better, Ames. He deserves to find a woman who will treat him the way he deserves to be treated."

"And who's to say that woman isn't you, Sook?" she answers back softly, clear sympathy lacing her words. "You've said yourself he seems to have developed romantic feelings for you. He obviously thinks you're worthy of his affections. The only thing holding you back now is your own self-doubt," she logics reasonably enough.

"You really think so?" I ask, feeling the beginnings of hope rising within me.

"I really do," she answers back with an amused grin. I find myself nodding thoughtfully as I let her words sink in. Maybe she's right. It's just like me to overthink things and Godric obviously does care for me, not only as a friend, but in a romantic sense as well.

It's all so obvious, really; I've just been too scared to do anything about it. There's still my growing attraction to Eric for us to contend with, but at least now I feel as though I can give them each a fair chance to see which way my heart will inevitably lead me.

"Thanks, Ames," I tell my friend, pulling her into a tight hug. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. I only wish I'd taken your advice on Bill," I add with a sneer to bring amused laughter from my friend.

"Yeah, well that makes two of us," she concedes. "And thankfully neither Eric nor Godric strike me as the jealous, selfish types. You three will work this out, I'm sure of it," she reassures me. A genuine smile spreads over my face, suddenly feeling worlds better somehow finding myself accepting her words as truth as the two of us continue our task together,.

GPOV

I wake with a small frown, noting Sookie's absence from the bed. I let out a defeated sigh, once more hating the awkward tension that has managed to settle between the two of us. I shake my head, recalling my decision from last night. I may not have figured out just how to fix things between me and Sook quite yet, but there's another problem I'm determined to see settled right away. Eric.

I jump up from the bed, suddenly filled with fiery determination. I _will_ figure out just what the hell is going on with the towering blonde man who currently seems to be playing with not only my own affections, but Sook's as well. Just who the hell does he think he is, anyhow, thinking he has some right to meddle in people's lives this way? As if Sook and I don't have enough to deal with right now.

I'm soon showered and dressed before finding myself pausing in the kitchen, suddenly realizing I have absolutely no idea where to find the man in question. I grin then, turning to peek at the detailed list of activities set out for the members of the wedding party and soon find myself headed right towards the place I'm sure I'll find Eric.

I squint under the sun's blazing rays, frowning at the seemingly taunting paradise around me as I march determinedly towards the northern end of the hotel. Soon enough, I find myself at the sprawling ball courts and it takes me but a moment to pick out the familiar golden head of hair towering above the rest of the players on the court.

"Oh, good, we're in need of a replacement player," a vaguely familiar voice sounds beside me, leaving me turning to see Amelia's fiancé smirking at me as she points a thumb over her shoulder. I glance over to see a familiar looking man crouched upon the asphalt with an ice pack held against his ankle.

"Oh, I'm not here to play," I insist, earning a raised brow in turn.

"Don't be silly, these jackasses have been smack talking all morning and I'll be damned if I lose on account of being one player short," she informs me, proceeding to take firm hold of my arm before I find myself being dragged onto the basketball court. "Alright, pansies, get ready to get your asses kicked," she calls out, gaining the attention of the gathered group as I suddenly find myself being scrutinized by inquiring gazes.

"Godric! Hey! I was starting to think you weren't gonna make it," Eric remarks, jogging up to me with a wide grin stretched over his face. God, how is just the sight of his smile able to send my pulse racing?

"Um, yeah, neither did I," I mutter out, realizing the two of us may not get the chance to have that talk, at least not quite yet as I'm unwilling to air our dirty laundry in front of these total strangers.

"Ah, ah, ah, he's on _my_ team, big guy. I called dibs," Pam remarks, placing a possessive arm around my shoulders. Eric grants her an amused smile before turning his attention back to me.

"I guess I'll just have to settle for guarding you then," he remarks lowly, succeeding in eliciting an anticipatory shiver from me. I frown then, determined not to let him get to me as I hit him with a pointed glare. I may hold a rather surprising amount of attraction for this man, but that doesn't change the fact that I find myself questioning his motives. I _will_ get my answers and refuse to give into the rising waves of desire he somehow never fails to prompt within me.

"Let's do this then," I remark, seeing an amused smirk form over Eric's face as his team aligns before me and the rest of Pam's chosen team. The ball is checked and I race over the court, trying my best to ignore Eric's obvious vies for my attention as I fall into position as Pam's guard.

"Fuck," I hear Eric curse softly beside me once Pam makes her shot. I send him a triumphant grin, noting the challenge that seems to glint back at me from the depths of his cobalt eyes as we make our way back to the center line.

"Keep that up, new guy, and this game's in the bag," Pam remarks, sending a wink my way before the ball is checked into play. I grant her a small smile before we're once more sprinting across the court, only this time my actions are abruptly halted by the presence of a very familiar defined chest. Eric. I frown, dodging to the left, only to be abruptly blocked once more.

"Shit!" I hear someone call out before peeking past Eric to see Pam's shot blocked by one of Eric's teammates. I send the blonde a glare, receiving an amused smirk in turn before we're racing to the opposite end of the court.

I'm then left trying to block the much taller man as the ball is passed his way. He easily catches the orange ball that is completely out of my own reach and find myself pressed chest to chest with him as he lines up for his shot. I may as well be totally invisible as he proceeds to shoot the ball with graceful ease and am left softly cursing under my breath as his teammates' triumphant cries sound out around us.

"Gotta try harder than that, Godric," Eric leans down to whisper against my ear whilst trailing his fingertips teasingly along my jawline to leave me shivering. I quickly recover, a devious grin coming to my face as I realize two can play this game.

"You're on," I answer back, before the two of us are left facing off against one another at the center line. He raises a challenging brow at me and I can't help the smirk that curls up my lips once the ball is checked into play once more.

This time, Eric is passed the ball right off and I'm left shuffling before him with my hands held up in defense. He dribbles the ball thoughtfully before gazing up to the hoop once more and as I see him lining up for yet another shot, the winning shot, I'm left mustering all the courage I have within me before rising to my tiptoes before him.

I blank my mind entirely, letting my body act on autopilot as I proceed to grip Eric's face between my hands before pressing my lips firmly against his own. Mixed gasps and cheers sound out around us as I pull away in time to see utter shock written across Eric's face as he absently drops the apparently forgotten ball from his hands.

"Thanks," I remark, scooping up said ball before sprinting down the court with newfound determination. Half the players seem to be left in shock after my gutsy display, remaining frozen in place and I find my shot wide open at the opposite end of the court as I proceed to easily line up before sinking my shot to win the game.

"Nice!" Pam calls beside me, slapping me on the back with a triumphant grin. "Oh, I like you," she remarks, sending Eric an amused grin before shaking her head at her bewildered best man.

"Thanks, Pam," I return somewhat timidly, my embarrassment finally settling in as I realize everyone here witnessed mine and Eric's very public kiss. She grants me a playful punch in the arm before trailing off with the excited mob to leave Eric and I alone on the court together.

"You kissed me," Eric remarks absently, raising his hand to brush his fingers over his lips in apparent disbelief.

"Just returning the favor," I remark somewhat cheekily before stepping closer to the bemused man before me. "Speaking of which, we have some things we need to talk about," I inform him lowly, glancing around to be sure we're not being overheard.

"Ah, yeah, guess I saw that one coming," Eric answers back, suddenly seeming to come back to himself once more as he flashes me a charming smile. He spins on his heel then, proceeding to walk away, just the way he did after kissing me at my door the day before and my anger is suddenly welling within me as I march after him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" I call out, sprinting to catch up with him as I see him send me an amused smirk over his shoulder.

"And I'm listening," he answers back with a shrug, managing to ignite my anger further with his apparent flippancy. A deep frown settles over my face as I follow along after him, determined to get my answers.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?" I demand, following him through swinging glass doors.

"I'm sweaty and dirty," he remarks matter of factly to leave me looking up to him in bewilderment. A quick glance around grants me my answers as I realize I've followed him into what must be the hotel's locker room. Oh.

"If you think you're getting away that easy, you've got another thing coming," I enlighten him, noting the devious glint in his eye before he proceeds to strip away his sweaty shirt before me. I'm left gulping at the sight of his glistening, chiseled muscles, having to fight much harder than I'd care to admit to raise my gaze to his face once more.

"I told you I'm listening," he answers back lowly as I see him take hold of the band of his silky ball shorts. He wouldn't. But of course, this is Eric, the man who apparently has no qualms with simultaneously pursuing both my best friend and I. He raises a brow at me, tugging teasingly at his shorts and though the gesture succeeds in bringing a deep blush to my cheeks, I refuse to back away.

"Go ahead," I challenge, noting his momentary shock before a mischievous grin settles upon his face.

"I must say, I'm rather surprised to see this side of you, Godric," he remarks lowly, leaning lower before I feel the warmth of his breath against my ear. "I like it," he breathes against my ear as from the corner of my eye; I see his shorts being tossed carelessly away beside us.

I'm left gulping audibly once more, suddenly unable to speak, unable to move as I watch him strutting confidently towards the steaming shower stalls. Shit. A voice at the back of my mind is screaming at me to just turn and walk away, telling me I can always talk to him later, once he's fully dressed.

But an even louder voice is screaming at me to follow after him, to rise to the obvious gauntlet he's laid down before me. It's this voice that finds me stripping away my own sweat coated shirt whilst silently praying I'm not losing my ever loving mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 9

GPOV

I march into the shower area and my steps slow, realizing no one else is in here. It's just Eric and I, both naked with nothing but steaming sprays of water cascading all around us. I quickly shake off the spiking lust that particular thought manages to elicit from me before proceeding forward once more. This is just Eric playing some sick game with me after all and I refuse to leave without getting my answers.

"Hey," Eric purrs beside me, casually lathering his golden locks under the heated waters.

"Hey yourself," I spit back, having to fight much harder than I'd ever admit aloud to keep eye contact as I note his eyes widening in surprise. "We're going to talk, _now_ ," I inform him, stepping closer to poke his sudsy chest to earn me a look of momentary shock.

"So talk, I'm listening," he assures me, quickly gaining his cool once more as he proceeds to casually lather himself with bubbling lathers. I'm left glaring at his utter nonchalance, but refuse to be deterred from my mission.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing? What kind of sick game are you playing at?" I accuse only to earn an eye roll in return. I'm left positively fuming at this point, stepping closer to back him towards the tiled wall. "This isn't just some joke! You're messing with people's emotions, with their _lives_!"

"You're upset," he states matter of factly to leave my jaw dropping in disbelief.

"You _think_!?" I cry back, noting the gleam of amusement shining in his eyes as he reaches forward to place his large palms over each of my shoulders.

"Just calm down and tell me what has you so upset," he states in a smooth, calm voice that only manages to ignite my anger further.

"Like you don't fucking know!? You went out with Sookie last night! Did you really think I wouldn't find out!? Which is fine if you have feelings for her, but if this is really the case, then why, in the name of all that is holy, did you fucking _kiss_ me!?" I cry out, overcome with an array of conflicting emotions as I hold his unflinching gaze.

"I like you, that's why I kissed you," he answers back simply, as if this should be completely obvious.

"And Sookie? Why did you ask her out if you like _me_?" I question lowly, seeing his broad shoulders shrug lightly.

"I like your friend as well. Is that really so wrong?" he questions to leave me staring at him in befuddlement.

"You like me. And you like Sookie as well," I state absently, earning a nod in return. "But, what- I mean," I start, finding I'm unable to put the thousands of questions swirling through my mind into a coherent thought.

"You're seriously overthinking this, Godric," Eric sighs out, continuing with his languid washing. "We're all consenting adults. Your friend and I like one another and enjoy one another's company and I had thought the same was true of you and I as well," he muses to leave me nodding absently.

"Well, yeah, but," I start, seeing a wide grin flash over Eric's face as those stunning eyes of his alight with apparent elation.

"So you _did_ enjoy our time together, I was starting to wonder," he remarks lowly, his hands trailing teasingly over his lower abdomen as I abruptly recall the two of us are currently very alone and very naked. Together.

"Um, yeah," I answer back breathily before I'm left backing away from his slowly advancing steps as my heart beats wildly within my chest. He frowns, halting his movements as he grants me a speculative gaze.

"Why are you backing away?" he questions softly to leave me shaking my head before him.

"I- I don't know," I whisper back, feeling a deep crimson blush warming my cheeks. A predatory grin stretches over Eric's face as he leans down to drop his face before my own.

"Don't tell me you've never done this before," he whispers to leave my cheeks flaming brilliantly. Eric leans closer still and I find I'm frozen in place as I feel his lips brush teasingly against my ear. "Could it be I'm the first man you've ever kissed, Godric?" he breathes out to leave me nodding absently in turn.

"You are," I whisper back, hearing a guttural moan sound from the man before me as his heated breath trails along my throat to send my pulse racing. A light gasp escapes me as I feel a slick tongue trekking along my jawline and my hands rise as if of their own volition, taking firm purchase within dampened golden locks.

"Mmm, so responsive, interesting," Eric murmurs against the heated flesh of my throat before blunt teeth sink somewhat experimentally into sensitive skin. A low moan escapes me and my head automatically falls aside, offering the long line of my neck to his seductive whims.

"Eric," I breathe out as the towering blonde proceeds to endow my exposed throat with lavish licks and teasing bites. Gods. My knees are wobbling under his skillful ministrations and I'm left gripping onto broad shoulders just to keep standing upright upon the wet, tiled floor.

Eric pulls away to meet my half lidded gaze, a pleased smile upon his lips and a soft whimper escapes me, already missing his tantalizing touch. Long fingers trail teasingly along my sides just before I'm left gasping in surprise, suddenly finding myself lifted into the air by muscular arms. Cool, wet tile greets the heated flesh of my back and my eyes widen in surprise upon noting my sudden, exceptionally vulnerable position against the wetted shower wall.

"Trust me?" Eric questions lowly.

"No," I answer back in all honesty to elicit momentary surprise from the other man before he's chuckling darkly.

"Fair enough," he answers back, his cobalt eyes alight with humor. "Regardless, I promise to take things slow," he assures me, a solemn expression falling over his face to leave me nodding back absently, somehow knowing I can take him at his word.

The two of us lock gazes and my heart is thumping madly as Eric's face draws closer to my own. Much like my first, teasing taste of this enticing man, his lips brush lightly against my own and I momentarily wonder if he will pull away once more to leave me yearning for more. Wetted palms then cup my face and I'm left sighing in gratitude as those wicked lips of his finally press firmly against my own to leave my head positively swimming.

Finally, a real and true kiss, passionate and demanding enough to surpass all my expectations and leave my many fantasies of this man paling in comparison. Eric's hips then rock against my own to remind me the two of us are both wholly nude, our combined flesh slick and dewy against one another and I suddenly hesitate, unsure of whether we should take things any further.

"You okay?" he questions breathily, his thumbs gently caressing over my wetted cheeks as clear concern shines from those startling blue eyes of his. I'm not sure if it's his obvious concern or the sight of his puffy pink lips and flushed cheeks that find me nodding back in response.

"Yeah," I whisper to gain a predatory grin in turn. Eric's lips press softly against my own once more and my heart is hammering maddeningly as I feel his large hands settling my legs firmly around his cinched, chiseled waist.

"Fuck," Eric is left groaning lowly as a shallow thrust of his hips leaves his hardened erection sliding smoothly against my own. My eyes widen, momentarily shocked that I've managed to find myself in such a compromising position with another man, but a second shallow thrust from Eric leaves me forgetting all hints of doubt as a yearnful groan falls from my lips.

"God, don't stop," the pleading words fall uninhibitedly from my lips and Eric is quick to oblige me, proceeding to find a slow, steady rhythm against me to leave my fingers digging harshly into his broad shoulders as I cling onto him for dear life.

"So eager, so beautiful," Eric breathes warmly against my flesh, proceeding to drag his teeth along the column of my throat before biting down lightly to bring a pleasured groan from me. I'm lost, lost to this man's lingering kisses, to his slickened flesh pressed deliciously against my own to awaken desires previously undiscovered.

"Eric, I'm-," I sigh out, feeling my impending release welling just beneath the surface. A final, skillful thrust accompanies a powerful bite upon my shoulder to leave me crying out my release. A low groan soon leaves Eric shuddering against me and the two of us are left gasping harshly against one another under the streaming waters as we slowly float back down from pleasure's lofty peaks together.

"Oh, sorry," Eric remarks softly once I'm left wiggling in his arms, suddenly feeling much too vulnerable in the arms of the man I only just shared an incredibly intimate moment with. He drops me down to my feet once more and I'm left gazing up to steely cobalt eyes, hardly believing what just transpired between the two of us.

"Was, um, was that okay?" I question, suddenly feeling a need for validation from the obviously knowledgeable man. A dark chuckle escapes him, a wolfish grin spreading smoothly over his face to leave me blushing profusely, a reaction this man is able to elicit from me much too easily.

"So much more than okay, Godric, so much," he assures me, reaching up to comb his long, dexterous fingers through my dampened locks. "And you? Did you enjoy yourself?" he questions, leaving me flushing harder under his speculative gaze.

"Yeah," I answer back, glancing down to our soiled abdomens with a slight smirk. "But I suppose that's rather obvious, really," I remark, eliciting amused laughter from the towering blonde as he nods his agreement.

"True enough. I suppose another round of washing is in order," he comments with an amused smirk. The two of us proceed to wash ourselves clean once more and I can't help the inquisitive glances I find myself casting towards this man who has managed to awaken these surprising, hidden desires from deep within me.

Just what is it about him that finds me longing for his charming smiles and lust inducing caresses? I've never felt this way about another man before, yet with only one feather light kiss the charismatic blonde was able to send my heart aflutter. It's as if he holds some magical ability to ignite desire in all those within close proximity. I shake my head at the fanciful thought, deciding my attraction is much more likely a byproduct of his apparent lust for life and wholly unabashed approach to intimacy.

Once washed and rinsed, the two of us trail back to the lockers together and I find myself avoiding his gaze, unsure about exactly how to feel about what just happened between us. He must note my unease as when we're both dressed once more, he reaches out to take my hand into his own whilst catching my wary gaze with his own.

"You okay? With this? With us?" he questions softly and once more I'm surprised at the obvious sincerity of his words. I let out a small sigh of relief, realizing I'm just being silly as I grant him a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. This is all just so new to me and completely unexpected, if I'm to be perfectly honest" I admit, noting the pleased smile that falls over his face upon hearing my admission.

"Now that's something I'd love to remedy," he remarks lowly to leave me chuckling at his ever present forwardness.

"So you're saying this wasn't just a one-time thing?" I question teasingly to see his eyes darken in desire.

"I hope far from it," he leans closer to breathe against my ear before nipping lightly at my lobe. My heart is racing at the very idea of spending more time with this man who has managed to worm his way under my skin and I find myself nodding absently in agreement.

We exit the locker room together, the both of us left squinting under the sun's beaming rays as we make our way back towards the front of the hotel together and upon watching him head off towards his own room, I find an absent smile spreading over my face. It would seem romance is still in the cards for me this week, though the source of which is one I'd never have guessed for myself, never in a million years.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! ;)**

Chapter 10

SPOV

I give Amelia a hug goodbye, a huge smile stretched over my face as I finally know exactly what I need to do in order to save my relationship with Godric. I'm finally ready. I'll tell him how I really feel and then the two of us can decide where to go from there. I can hardly believe it took me so long to finally just accept this, but I suppose I can blame my overriding guilt for my prolonged silence, a silence I refuse to hold for even a moment longer.

I practically skip to the elevator, humming merrily as I hit the button to our floor and am practically bursting with excitement by the time the elevator doors slide open. This is it! I'm finally ready and I can't wait to see Godric's face when I finally admit I return his feelings for me.

"Goddy?" I call out, stepping into the room, only to be answered by utter silence. Damn. He's not here. I let out a small sigh before trailing to the kitchen to check out the week's itinerary. Basketball. He must be on the courts. I take momentary pause, briefly wondering if Eric might say something to Godric about the feelings I hold for him before quickly shaking off the thought. I may not know Eric all that well just yet, but I think he can at least understand my need to confess my feelings to my friend in person.

I absently trail back to the bedroom and can't help smirking at the sight of the perfectly made up bed. Typical Godric. I'm then left blushing, wondering just what our nights shared in said bed will consist of once our feelings are finally out in the open between us and the very thought is enough to leave my heart fluttering.

The soft click of the hotel door's lock succeeds to quickly snap me back to reality and I follow the sound, coming to the door just in time to see Godric stepping inside. I go to rush forward, but am stopped instantly as I note the enamored smile stretched over his face. What the hell? It's then that I notice the red splotches spread over his neck and my heart instantly plummets to my stomach, realizing I'm too late. He's already found another and it's all my own stupid fucking fault.

"Sook? Hey, I missed you this morning," he greets, an easy smile stretching over his face as I'm left having to fight back an onslaught of defeated tears that suddenly threaten to stream over my face.

"Um, yeah, sorry about that," I murmur back, diligently working to avoid looking at the visible proof of his afternoon activities.

"I'm actually really glad you're here, there's something I think we need to talk about," he remarks somewhat hesitantly, reaching back to scratch the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. My heart pinches painfully and hot tears sting at the corners of my eyes as I shake my head harshly, not wanting to hear him confess the obvious.

"Oh, I just stopped back to change real quick, Amelia needs me," I blurt out, blatantly lying to my friend before briskly pushing past him.

"Hey, Sook, are you alright?" he questions, placing his hand upon my shoulder to halt my getaway.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, I'm fine," I lie once more, having to keep my face turned away to keep him from seeing the first tear streaming slowly down my face. I hear him sigh lightly, but can't risk looking back as I slide through the door once more. I fall back against the cool wood just as a pained sob escapes me.

God! How stupid I've been! Why!? Why did I stay silent for so long!? Why couldn't I just fess up to my friend? I'm such an idiot! Of course he would move on as I did the very same thing. Damn it! I'm so fucking stupid! I had countless chances, endless opportunities to tell him just how I felt and I was too much of a fucking coward to just go through with it!

The sound of the door handle moving snaps me abruptly to attention and I quickly rush away, unable to let my friend see my tears. I run to the end of the corridor, hiding behind the corner just in time to peek out and see Godric poking his head out from the room and even the mere sight of him leaves me covering my mouth in order to muffle a soft sob.

"Sookie?" I hear a familiar voice sound behind me then to leave me spinning in surprise. "Shit," Eric curses softly, having to catch me just before I face plant upon the lush hotel carpeting. "God, are you alright? What the hell happened?" he questions in concern, but I'm only able to shake my head in turn as more soft sobs rise up from my throat.

Eric adjusts his hold upon me, settling upon carrying me bridal style across his arms and I want to protest, to tell him just leave me to my more than deserved depression, but find I just can't. His touch is comforting and as he proceeds to whisper softly against my ear, telling me I'll be okay, that he's got me, I quickly decide to just take him at his word as I allow myself to fall fully to my sorrow.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Lover," Eric whispers against my ear as I press my face tightly against his shoulder, feeling his shirt dampening with my cascading tears. He adjusts his hold upon me once more and I'm left looking up in momentary confusion as my blurry eyes take in our new surroundings.

"Where are we?" I murmur out between sniffles, feeling Eric's large hands gently smoothing back my hair.

"My room," he answers back simply, proceeding to carry me into the small sitting room before lowering us to the sofa. "Now how 'bout you tell me why it is I found you bawling in the middle of the hotel hallway," he suggests softly, earning a loud sigh from me as I roughly brush away my tears.

"It's a long story," I sigh out, having to choke back yet another sob as the image of Godric's reddened, splotchy neck surfaces to the forefront of my mind.

"I'm a good listener," he answers back gently, trailing the pads of his thumbs over my dampened cheeks. An endearing smile forms over his classically handsome face and I find myself staring deep into his cobalt gaze whilst finding surprising solace in his arms.

A muffled gasp escapes him as I press my mouth firmly against his own, but he quickly gives into my abrupt forwardness, opening his mouth to allow me to deepen our quickly heating kiss. My fingers find purchase within gold, silken locks and in a bold move, I find myself straddling his lap, wanting for nothing more than to find comfort in his touch, in his maddening kisses.

"Sookie," he says softly, pulling from our kiss with concern shining in his eyes. "Are you sure?" he questions, searching my surely puffy eyes for any sign of hesitance. I pause for but a moment, thinking over his query. I know I'm distraught over Godric, but realizing it was my own stupid inability to act upon my feelings, quickly decide I won't make the same mistake twice.

"I want this, Eric. I want _you_ ," I assure him, letting him register the finality of my words before seeing his firm nod of approval.

His mouth covers my own once more and a low moan escapes me as his kiss quickly becomes demanding, all-consuming and exactly what I need. A surprise gasp escapes me, finding myself being suddenly scooped from the couch, but I'm left smiling against silken lips upon realizing he's decided to move us into his bedroom.

"I want to see you, Lover, _all_ of you," the sensual words are whispered breathily against my ear to send a longing shudder through me as Eric places me gently upon the bed. I meet his hungry eyes, those same startling eyes that hold such dark, erotic promise, promise of a primal passion I find myself desperately yearning for.

I rise to my knees before him and am emboldened by his unwavering gaze upon me as I proceed to slowly raise the hem of my dress up over my head. I drop the light cotton material upon the floor and a low groan escapes Eric as I proceed to slide the thin straps of my bra down my arms. God, if that sound isn't the sexiest damn thing I've ever heard.

"Slowly, Lover," Eric beseeches, his voice low and sultry to send a wave of goose bumps over my exposed flesh as I willingly oblige his request, proceeding to slowly strip away the two lace scraps to leave me wholly exposed to his heated gaze.

I'm unsure whether it's the apparent longing in his eyes or my own welling desire that finds me crawling towards the end of the bed towards him, but as I gaze up to see him raking his blazing cobalt eyes over my wholly nude form, I could honestly care less. Encouraged by his obvious arousal, I rise to my knees before him before taking the hem of his shirt firmly in grasp.

"That's it, Lover," he encourages, sending my heart racing as I expose the mouthwatering expanse of sculpted muscle before my half lidded gaze. Damn, just damn. My hands then fall to his hips and I look up to catch his gaze as I proceed to gently tug away the soft, silky material from him to leave him just as exposed as I.

My breath hitches at the sight of him in all his nude glory and I'm left shaking my head, wondering once more how the hell this perfect specimen of a man could possibly be interested in _me_. My inner musings are abruptly cut short by Eric's heated mouth upon my own and I instantly melt under his attentions as the two of us fall to the soft mattress together.

"Eric," I hiss out against his lips, feeling his hand sliding along my inner thigh before he's palming my sex to bring a throaty moan from me. Another low growl escapes him and my spine is soon bowing up over the bed as he proceeds to lavish my quickly wetting sex with the sinful ministrations of his fingers.

"So wet, so eager," he murmurs against the skin of my throat, proceeding to trail wet kisses along my collar bone before I feel his heated mouth latching firmly upon my breast to leave me crying out for more.

"Oh, God, don't stop," I plead breathily as he sends waves of euphoria through me with swirling licks of his wicked tongue upon my aching breasts along with the continued, teasing strokes of his skillful fingers against my sodden sex. My explosive climax soon tears a wordless cry from my throat and before I have a chance to catch my breath, Eric's much larger form is suddenly poised above my own.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Lover," he informs me in his low, gravelly voice and I'm only able to nod my consent, finding my enraptured mind is currently unable to form coherent words. My thighs are abruptly positioned by large, heated hands to leave my hips raised slightly above the bed and my heart is hammering in sweet anticipation as Eric's steely gaze catches my own.

"Ohh," I'm left moaning out upon feeling Eric's hardened arousal pressing against my throbbing sex. My eyes snap shut in absolute bliss and soft pants are falling uninhibitedly from my lips before Eric suddenly halts his movements. What the hell? My brow pinches in confusion before I feel Eric's lips pressed against my ear.

"Open your eyes for me, Lover," he breathes out silkily, sending my pulse racing as I flutter my eyelids open to catch his burning stare. He grants me an indulgent smile, leaning down to press a soft kiss upon my lips before pressing his forehead against my own.

"Eric," I breathe against his lips as he presses ahead, deliciously stretching me to accommodate his gracious girth. Oh, God yes. His hand slips behind my head propping it up to keep my gaze and I'm left biting harshly upon my bottom lip, having to fight the urge to snap my eyes shut once more as I feel him sheath himself inside me fully.

"Fuck," he grits out lowly, snapping his hips forward to plunge himself deep inside me, leaving me wantonly moaning beneath him. He quickly finds a steady, demanding rhythm to leave me wrapping my thighs firmly around his cinched waist as my blunt nails find purchase over his broad, muscular shoulders.

His steely eyed gaze is unflinching and I fall quite willingly under their bewitching spell, succumbing fully to his prowess as I give myself over to pleasure, letting my prior problems melt away entirely. I'm not sure what it is about this man, but I somehow know this is only the beginning for the two of us. I feel as though I've only scratched the surface of the man that is Eric.

"I'm close, Lover," he gasps out as his unrelenting thrusts become deeper, harder against me. "Come with me," he beseeches, leaving me nodding eagerly as a familiar heat pools low in my abdomen, signaling my own impending release.

The two of us are soon crying out together, our trembling bodies holding one another close as we slowly float back down from desire's lofty peaks. Eric's heated breath puffs harshly into the crook of my throat and I find myself absently stroking the exposed flesh of his back as a satisfied smile finds it's way over my face.

"Stay with me?" he questions, glancing up to catch my surprised gaze before I find myself nodding back in agreement.

"Yeah, alright," I concede, eliciting a brilliant smile from him before he leans up to kiss me softly. He then pulls the covers up over the both of us, proceeding to tuck me firmly into his embrace and I let out a soft, contented sigh, feeling somehow at home in his arms.

"Goodnight, Lover," he whispers against my hair, pressing a tender kiss upon the crown of my head.

"Goodnight, Eric," I answer back softly, suddenly feeling a haunting wave of déjà vu as I can't help but wonder what Godric might be doing just now. Could he be worried about me? I never told him where I was going after all.

No, more than likely he's spending time with his new beau, whoever she may be. My heart pinches painfully at the thought as I snuggle closer to Eric, telling myself I'll be happy for my friend. He's moved on and I suppose I have as well. As much as I hate to even think it, perhaps, just perhaps, the two of us were never meant to be.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 11

SPOV

I wake with a chill and am left pulling the covers closer before reaching across the bed in search of heat. Upon finding no such thing, my brow furrows as I'm left fluttering open my eyelids, only to be left recalling the surprising turn of events from the night before. Right. I'm in Eric's room. The two of us slept together…after I saw Godric…and those telling marks upon his neck. And now it would seem Eric left me alone in his room. Well, isn't that just a nice how do you do?

"Oh, good, you're awake," I hear then, causing me to cast startled eyes towards the doorway to see Eric slipping on a pair of shorts.

"Um, yeah," I answer back, sitting up with the sheet wrapped securely around me. "Are you heading out?"

"Unfortunately, best man duties call," he sighs out before leaning his face just before my own. "But seeing you on my bed, wrapped up in that sheet the way you are makes me want to tell Pam to shove it, you know, if I didn't think she'd kick my ass," he teases, bringing a deep flush to my cheeks before I send him a coy smirk.

"It's okay, I'm sure Ames is probably expecting me anyhow. Will I see you later?" I question somewhat hesitantly, silently hoping this was more than just a random hook up, even if it _was_ wildly unexpected.

"Oh, you can count on it, Lover," he purrs back, bringing a wide grin to my face just before his smooth lips are pressed against my own. I'm left moaning softly into our impassioned kiss before pulling away breathless, my heart pounding wildly as I meet Eric's exuberant gaze. He sends me a teasing wink before skipping merrily from the room and I'm left shaking my head in amusement at his antics.

I use Eric's shower, smirking as I lather body soap smelling of the gorgeous blonde before drying off and having to slip into the same wrinkled dress from the day before. I send a fond smile to the bed, heated scenes from the night before playing vividly through my mind before I slip from his room.

"Sook?" sounds out beside me, bringing a surprised yelp from me before I meet the bemused face of Amelia as she stands before me in the hall. Damn, this hotel is _way_ too small. "Isn't that Eric's room?" she questions knowingly, bringing a crimson blush to my cheeks.

"Maybe," I answer back coyly, earning amused giggling from my friend before she slings her arm around my shoulder and proceeds to lead me along the long corridor.

"Well, at least one of us is getting some action this week," she sighs out, making me look to her in shock. "Pam and I decided to spend the week in separate rooms, you know, for tradition's sake, but damn if I can't wait 'til our wedding night," she sighs out, bringing a snort of amusement from me.

"I'm sure that's the entire point of holding off for a week, am I right?" I question teasingly to earn a light shrug from my friend before her dark eyes alight with interest.

"So, you and Eric, huh?" she teases, bumping her shoulder against my own with a shit eating grin. "Does that mean you made your choice already?"

"Um, not exactly," I sigh out, earning a confused look from my friend. "Godric found someone else," I remark softly, my heart pinching painfully upon saying the words aloud.

"He _what_!? Are you sure?" she questions incredulously to earn a defeated nod from me.

"He moved on and it's all my fault for acting like a complete fucking idiot," I sigh out, having to brush away the start of my tears whilst entering into the elevator behind my friend. "I should have just told him, Ames. Why the hell didn't I speak up sooner?"

"Oh, Sook, hon, it'll be alright," my friend assures me, pulling me into a tight hug. "He's still a part of your life and you've got Eric now. Everything will work out. This isn't the end of the world," she assures me, stoking her hands over my back as I'm left nodding in agreement of her comforting words whilst swallowing down my sorrow.

"Yeah, yeah, of course you're right. Godric deserves to find happiness, even if it's with someone else. He made his choice and I suppose I have as well," I concede, sending her a weak smile before following her into the sprawling hotel lobby.

"There you go," she answers back with a genial smile. "Things will all work out; they have to because I'm the bride and what I say goes, at least for the rest of the week anyway," she insists, managing to bring a genuine smile to my face. "Now, come on, the girls are all getting their nails done today and it sounds as though you could use a bit of pampering right about now."

I send her an eager nod, thankful to have such an amazing friend as I follow along after her. I know she's right, that everything will work itself out and as a certain set of steely cobalt eyes float to the forefront of my mind, I can't help smiling, deciding things could be much, much worse.

GPOV

I find myself pacing the hotel room once more, brimming with scarcely contained panic. It's morning now and Sookie never did make it back to our room last night. Where is she? And what the hell made her run off like that yesterday? She would barely speak to me, could hardly even look at me before taking off and I can't help but wonder what the hell I did to elicit such an extreme reaction from her.

A light knock sounds at the door then and I race forwards before flinging it open hard enough to nearly take the damned thing off it's hinges.

"Sookie!?" I question eagerly before I'm met with a different set of blue eyes and golden blonde hair. "Oh, it's you," I sigh out, earning amused laughter from the bemused blonde as he proceeds to lean casually across the doorway.

"Try not to sound so excited," he teases with an eye roll as I'm left sighing loudly, running a lightly shaking hand through my tangled hair before motioning him inside. "Hey, are you alright?" he questions then, stepping inside before placing a large palm upon my shoulder.

"No, not in the slightest," I answer back honestly, my anxiety welling within me.

"Listen, if this is about what happened between the two of us yesterday-," he starts before I cut him off with a fervent headshake.

"No, no, it's got nothing to do with that," I assure him, a light blush crawling up my cheeks as I have to push such thoughts away for the time being. "It's Sookie," I admit with a sigh. "She rushed out of here yesterday and hasn't been back all night. I'm freaking the fuck out, Eric."

"Hey, Sookie's fine, I promise," he tells me, granting me an indulgent smile whilst gently brushing back my hair.

"How can you be so sure? She seemed so upset and I didn't even get a chance to talk to her," I argue, seeing him shake his head at me before a light sigh falls from his lips.

"She was with me, Godric," he enlightens me, to leave me looking up to him in shock.

"W-what? What do you mean she was _with_ you?" I question, already fearing I know the answer. His smile falters as he hits me with a solemn gaze.

"I ran into her last night. God, she was a complete mess, Godric," he sighs out, clear concern lacing his words as his head shakes dismally. "I took her back to my room, intent on getting to the bottom of things and well, things sort of escalated from there," he admits somewhat sheepishly.

"You slept with her," I remark matter of factly, not knowing how the hell I'm supposed to be feeling about that as I see him nod in the affirmative.

"You're upset?" he questions, earning a gallant shrug in return as I just can't seem to fathom the new reality in which the three of us have managed to find ourselves.

"I- I'm not sure what to think in all honesty," I sigh out, knowing there's no manual to explain such convoluted love triangles, or at least none I know of. "I just don't understand. Why did she run from me? What on earth made her so upset? Did she say anything?"

"We didn't do much talking to be perfectly honest. She was upset, I was there, I'm sure you can guess how things escalated from there," he explains, earning a defeated sigh from me.

"Yeah, I think I get the picture," I sigh out, glancing up to see a thoughtful look fall over his face.

"You said she was upset," he remarks. "And you only noticed this once you returned to your room?" he questions to leave me looking up to him in puzzlement.

"Well, yeah, but where the hell are you going with this?" I question before he lets out a loud sigh, shaking his head as he places a hand upon my back. "Come on," he sighs out, guiding me further into the room to leave me in utter bewilderment as I follow him into the small bathroom.

"Eric, what-" I start before he points towards the lighted mirror before us. A small frown forms over my face as I lean a bit closer, studying my reflection closely before realization finally sets in place. "Oh, fuck me," I sigh out, shaking my head as all the pieces finally fall into place.

"I'm guessing you didn't get the chance to talk to her about how you got those love bites," he remarks, earning an eye roll from me.

"No, _Eric_ , I didn't get the chance to explain to her that the two of us are currently seeing the same guy. I had intended to until _these_ apparently gave her the wrong idea," I grit out, pointing to the red, splotchy marks over my throat as I see an amused smirk play upon the pain in the ass' lips. "This is _not_ funny!" I claim, seeing him having to fight to hold back his laughter.

"Oh, come on, it's a bit funny," he insists, earning a hard glare from me.

"Damn it, Eric! No wonder she was so upset! She thinks I found someone else!" I cry out, leaving him lifting a challenging brow at me.

"But you did, well, in a way anyways," he remarks, bringing a loud sigh from me.

"You wouldn't understand," I sigh out, pushing past him before falling to the bed in defeat.

"You think so?" he questions, dropping down beside me with a small smile. "You like her, more than a friend, that much is obvious, but in case you _didn't_ notice, she feels the exact same way about you," he claims, leaving me shaking my head in vehement denial.

"No, she doesn't. She sees me as a friend, nothing more," I sigh out, curling in upon myself before a muscled arm tucks itself tightly around my waist.

"Then why, dear Godric, was she so grief stricken upon finding out you were with someone else? Does that really sound like the actions of a woman who considers herself as nothing more than your friend?" he questions softly to bring a thoughtful frown to my face.

"You really think she feels something for me, more than in a strictly friendly way that is?" I question, seeing his stunning cobalt eyes twinkling beautifully before me.

"I'd guarantee it," he answers back wholeheartedly, managing to bring a glowing smile to my face.

"Wait, you mean you're not upset about this?" I question, seeing an amused smirk pull up the corner of his lips.

"I've told Sookie this already and I really thought you'd know by now, I'm _far_ from the jealous type," he reveals and I can't very well argue with him as his statement is rather obvious, really.

"True enough," I answer back with a grin, internally shaking my head at his wholly shameless attitude. He leans closer then and my pulse is already thrumming maddeningly as I see a knowing grin spread across his face. "W-what are you doing?" I stutter out, seeing his stunning, cobalt eyes sparkling in delight as his warm breath puffs against my lips.

"Exactly what you're hoping I'm doing," he answers back just before his lips are pressed gently against my own. God, he's right, this is exactly what I want, what I need. How the hell is he able to affect me so damn strongly?

"Eric," I breathe against his lips, twining my fingers through golden silk as I pull him closer to deepen our quickly heating kiss. A low growl sounds from Eric to send my heart positively racing as our kiss quickly becomes impassioned and all consuming.

"Eric? Godric?" I hear a familiar voice sound out beside us, bringing an abrupt end to our actions as we both turn in unison to see Sookie's stunned face beside us. Shit! I mean, I planned to tell her about this of course, but damn if this isn't one hell of a way for her to find out! Fuck my life.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 12

SPOV

"W-what's going on?" The words fall shakily from my lips as my head is still trying to make sense of the shocking scene before me. Did I really just see Eric and Godric kissing? Am I going completely _insane_?

"Sookie, we can explain," Godric assures me, standing slowly from the bed before taking a cautious step towards me. I can only nod as my mind goes utterly blank, all previous thoughts melting away as I take in the rather anxious faces of the two men before me.

"Um, okay," I answer back softly before Godric steps before me with a weak smile, taking both my hands into his own.

"I suppose this probably isn't what you expected to walk in on," he remarks lightheartedly to bring a snort of derision from me. A small frown then forms over his face before he guides me down to the sofa beside him.

"Um, no, not at all," I answer back, glancing up to see Eric studying the two of us closely. "I'm sorry, but were you two, I mean, I just thought," I stumble out inarticulately before shaking my head vehemently and snapping my eyes shut in embarrassment. "Were you two _kissing_?" I finally manage to get out before peeling open my eyes once more to see mirroring solemn nods from the both of them. Oh.

"We were," Eric states matter of factly to leave my heart pinching painfully.

"So does that mean-?" I start unevenly, before my bottom lip is trembling uncontrollably and the harsh sting of tears begin to burn at the corners of my eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry. Please, Lover, don't cry," Eric insists, rushing towards the two of us before dropping to his knees before me.

"How can you call me that after-," I start, pointing between the two of them as my chest tightens achingly. God, how could this _happen_!?

"Sookie, you're reading this all wrong," Godric tells me, gripping my hands tighter into his own.

"Godric's right, Lover, apparently there's a rather large misunderstanding between the three of us," Eric chimes in to leave me frowning between them.

" _Misunderstanding_? That's what you want to call this?" I snap back harshly, still unable to come to terms with the shocking turn of events I've only just witnessed as my famous Stackhouse anger rears its ugly head. "God, I'm so stupid. Every fucking time!" I cry out, shaking my head in defeat. "I thought there was something between us, Eric, and now to find out you're, well, I don't even know _what_ to think about this."

"Lover, you're not wrong to think there's something between us," Eric insists, sending me a pleading gaze from his place upon the floor before me. "Last night meant something to me; I'd hope you'd know that."

"Did it!?" I spit back irately. "Because this is a damned funny way to show it, Eric!" I accuse, seeing those beautiful eyes of his become instantly listless before my fiery gaze.

"Sook, this is my fault," Godric then says, his voice soft and laced with guilt to leave me turning to him in surprise. "I should have told you about Eric and I, but I, well, in all honesty, I wasn't sure there was anything _to_ tell until yesterday and then you stormed out of here before I even had the chance to talk to you," he explains, instantly reminding me of just why I ran out of here the way I did the day before.

Damn, I know he's right. And I went and ran right into the arms of another man. If only I'd taken even a moment to listen to Godric's explanation or to confess the source of my sorrow to Eric, this wouldn't be nearly as awkward for any of us as it is now. I take a deep breath, feeling my anger beginning to melt away as I realize I have absolutely no right to be upset with either one of them as I'm obviously not the guiltless party here, not by any means.

"The marks on your neck," I then muse aloud, recalling it was the sight of said marks that started this whole mess. "I'd assumed you'd found someone else," I admit before looking back and forth between them. Oh. "But then, I suppose you did," I add softly, noting the widened eyes of my friend as he shakes his head fervently.

"Sook, it's not like that, I mean it is, but," he starts before looking down to Eric with pleading eyes.

"He was with me," Eric admits solemnly. "But that doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings for you as well, or that _I_ don't for that matter," he explains softly, sending me a tentative gaze.

"What are you trying to say? That you're kissing each other because you both have feelings for _me_? Because, I gotta tell ya, that doesn't make a whole lot of fucking sense," I reason somewhat tersely, noting the amused smirk pulling at Eric's mouth as he shakes his head at me.

"I kissed him because I like him," Eric assures me, sending Godric a soft smile before turning his attention back to me. "And I was with you last night because I like you as well," he insists to set my thoughts spinning.

"So, you like me," I start with a small frown to earn a firm nod. "But you also like Godric," I add, earning yet another nod to leave me frowning deeply. "This is kinda fucked up," I inform him, earning an amused chuckle from him.

"Trust me, I told him as much already, Sook," Godric enlightens me, his emerald eyes sparkling beautifully as he shakes his head at the man at my feet.

"So you already know just how insane this situation is," I direct at Eric to earn only a gallant shrug in return.

"Is it any more insane than two best friends hiding the feelings they both hold for one another?" he challenges to leave me casting a rather coy gaze towards Godric. I suppose he does have a point. "And yes, this rather unlikely scenario might seem insane to some, but, assuming the two of you can actually manage to talk things out between you, I really don't see why things should change between the three of us."

Godric and I both turn to Eric then, tilting our heads in unison to earn dark chuckling from the apparently bemused blonde.

" _Really_?" Godric questions, bringing a wolfish grin to Eric's face.

"It's just like I told you before, we're all consenting adults and we obviously all hold a fair amount of attraction for one another, so, unless the two of you are completely opposed to the idea, why _should_ anything change?" he affirms unabashedly to leave my cheeks flushing warmly as I realize what it is he's hinting at.

"You can't mean-," I start, being instantly cut off by a raised golden brow as Eric's expression tells me that yes, that is _exactly_ what he means. Ah. But then, should I really be so shocked? This man apparently had no issue pursuing Godric at the same time he was pursuing me, so why _wouldn't_ he be interested in developing things further between us?

"Shit," Eric then sighs out, glancing up to the clock on the wall. "I know this is awful timing, but I really _do_ need to get to Pam, lest risking serious injury or more likely, my untimely death," he sighs out, looking back and forth between us inquisitively. "That's actually why I came here, to invite you along, but then, I suppose the two of you have some things you need to discuss," he directs at Godric before I glance over to see my friend's nod of affirmation.

"I suppose we do," Godric concedes before sending me an indulgent smile.

"Alright," Eric answers, standing to his feet before us, soon to be joined by the both of us as my head is still spinning with today's stunning revelations. "I'll leave the both of you to it then," he adds, tentatively reaching up to caress my cheek. My eyes flutter closed before I feel warm breath against my lips and even given the strangeness of our current circumstances, I find myself leaning closer to brush my lips gently against his own.

He grants me a soft smile, one that leaves his cobalt eyes shining bright with affection and I'm defenseless to fight against his charms, finding myself returning that genuine smile with one of my own. He then turns to Godric and my head tilts curiously as I see the two men sharing an enamored gaze. Eric bends down and as I watch the two of them kiss, I expect to feel jealousy, to feel a sense of betrayal, but am surprised to find I feel only lust instead. Well, I'll be damned.

GPOV

"Until later," Eric breathes warmly against my lips to leave me nodding in agreement, my heart still pounding in the wake of his tender kiss. He makes his way to the door then, leaving Sookie and I looking on together to see him turn back to us with that charming smile of his before disappearing behind the hotel room door.

"Well, damn," Sookie whispers, gaining my attention as I turn to see her shaking her head, her eyes still focused upon the now closed door.

"The man certainly seems to have a way about him, does he not?" I remark, seeing a small smirk pull at her lips as she turns to catch my gaze.

"Like some kind of animal magnetism or something," she chimes in amusedly to bring a low chuckle from me. "You really like him, don't you?" she questions and I don't have to give her query even a moment's thought as I nod in the affirmative.

"As do you," I return, granting a returning nod from her before a thoughtful frown falls over my face. "He's right though, isn't he Sookie? You hold feelings for me as well, more than just friendly ones," I ask softly, seeing a light blush color her cheeks.

"I meant to tell you, Godric," she answers back, hitting me with a rather sheepish gaze. "I tried so many times, but I was scared," she whispers the last soft enough; I almost fear I've misheard her before I see her sapphire eyes welling with tears.

"Hey, don't cry, Sook," I beseech of her, pulling her firmly into my arms. "I was scared too. We're both to blame for this, alright?" I assure her, feeling her nod against my shoulder as she lets out a shuddering breath. "I should have told you that very first night you showed up on my porch, but I just couldn't. I wanted to give you time."

"I know," she whispers back, looking up to grant me a soft smile. "You're always looking out for me. I guess that's why I was so scared once I realized my feelings for you had changed," she adds with a small frown. "I thought you deserved someone better than me," she admits to leave me looking to her in shock.

"What? How could you think that, Sookie? I love you, I have for years. Nothing you could ever do or say could possibly change that," I assure her, seeing her eyes widen momentarily in surprise, making me realize I may have overshared before I see a wide grin stretch over her face.

"Years?" she questions to leave me nodding rather sheepishly in response. "God, I've been an idiot," she sighs out then, shaking her head against me. It doesn't escape my notice that she doesn't jump to proclaim her own returning feelings of love for me, but as I've had years to develop these feelings for my friend and she's only had just over a week, I find I can accept this. Surely she'll feel the same, given time.

"Hey, we both screwed up, alright?" I assure her then, seeing her look up to me with rather disbelieving eyes. "But none of that matters now. The past is behind us, right where it belongs and now we finally have our chance, Sookie, a chance I'd thought I'd lost over five years ago," I admit wholeheartedly, seeing Sookie's eyes soften upon hearing my admittance.

"God, you're amazing, you know that?" she enlightens me, earning an indulgent smile in turn. My fingers sink into golden silk and I note the mild surprise on Sookie's face as I lean minutely closer, but I won't be stopped, not this time, not now that the truth is finally out in the open between us.

"Sookie," her name falls from my lips like a revered prayer as my eyes fall closed and my heart is positively thundering within my chest as my lips brush gently against heated silk. Gods. I've wanted this for so very long, have _longed_ for it and I have to literally pinch my arm just to be sure it's not yet another dream.

"Godric," Sookie whispers, wrapping her arms around my neck to pull me closer. A low growl escapes me as our kiss quickly deepens and a light bite upon my bottom lip leaves white stars exploding behind my vision. I'm lost, lost in my Sookie, the woman I love, the woman I've _always_ loved. Sookie pulls away then and I have to physically shake my head in order shake off my stupor.

"What is it? Are we going too fast? Oh, God, I'm so sorry, Sookie. I just got carried away and I've waited so long and-," I find myself blabbering on before a sweet giggle rises up from Sookie to bring an abrupt end to my ramblings.

"No, it's not that, Goddy, not at all," she assures me, pressing a soft kiss to my lips before pulling away again. "It's Eric," she enlightens me, abruptly reminding me of our rather precarious circumstance with said blonde.

"Right, Eric," I answer back, a thoughtful frown falling over my face. "Well, you heard what he had to say, I guess now it's up to us to decide how we feel about his suggestion," I reason, seeing Sookie's brows shoot up in surprise.

"You'd really be okay with that?" she questions, earning a light shrug from me.

"I've got _you_ , Sook, anything else at this point is just a bonus as far as I'm concerned," I enlighten her, seeing her sapphire pools sparkling in mild amusement. "Besides, you obviously like him and I think you can probably tell how I feel about him as well," I surmise, noting a light pink coloring Sookie's cheeks as she nods to me.

"Um, yeah, I got that," she answers, clearing her throat loudly before I'm reaching up to gently cup her face.

"Sook, if it bothers you to see the two of us together-," I start, seeing her cheeks flush darker as her fervent headshake abruptly cuts me off.

"No, no, it's not that," she says softly. My brow furrows in confusion watching as she snaps her eyes shut and lets out a loud sigh before continuing. "I liked seeing the two of you kiss, alright?" she cries out, apparently much louder than intended as she brusquely covers her mouth with her hand as her eyes widen in mild surprise.

"You did, huh?" I question teasingly, finding this admission of hers to be immensely amusing, especially as I see her cheeks brighten to a dark, tomato red.

"God, what does that say about me?" she groans, bringing an amused chuckle from me as I pull her into a tight hug.

"Nothing, Sook, nothing at all except proving that you apparently have hidden desires, just like the rest of us," I assure her, catching her incredulous gaze. "Oh, don't give me that look. How do you think I felt when the goofball went and kissed me? Talk about a reality check," I sigh out, seeing a small smirk play upon her plush lips.

"Fair enough," she answers back before her features turn solemn once more. "So we're actually doing this then? Giving this a real shot between the three of us?" she questions to earn a shrug from me.

"I guess we are," I answer back and the excited twinkle shining from her sapphire eyes is not lost on me as she nods her agreement. "But if we're really going to go through with this, I have something to ask of you," I admit, my heart already racing in anticipation of her answer as she hits me with a quizzical look.

"Oh?" she answers back, tilting her head in curiosity.

"This might make me sound somewhat selfish, but I don't know if I want our first time together to be shared with someone else," I admit, seeing her face drop coyly before me as I'm left anxiously awaiting her response.

"I suppose you _have_ waited an awful long time," she says softly before raising her face to meet my anticipatory gaze. "And surprisingly enough, I even agree with your logic," she adds thoughtfully before sending me a soft smile. "But I just want to make sure we do this right," she insists to leave me nodding in agreement, not wanting to spoil things between us before we've even gotten a chance to begin.

"I suppose even Eric took you out to dinner first," I muse aloud, my words laced with a trace of amusement. "And I'll be damned if I let him out romance me," I add teasingly to earn twinkling laughter from her before I turn to make my way towards the phone. "I'll bet they have some terrific seafood places around here. We can go all out, get dressed up and have a real night on the town," I remark excitedly before her hand falls over my own to halt my movements.

"I was actually thinking room service and a quiet night in sounded just about perfect," she enlightens me to leave me looking to her in momentary shock before a slow smile stretches over my face.

"As you wish, Sookie, as you wish."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I want to sincerely wish you all a very Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 13

SPOV

I take a deep breath, catching my own anxious expression in the bathroom mirror as I work to rise above my growing nerves. Godric and I are finally ready to take our friendship to the next level, something I've been daydreaming about for a few days now, so why the hell am I suddenly so freaked out about it? God, this shouldn't be so hard! What the hell is _wrong_ with me?

I take another deep breath, frowning at my reflection as realization suddenly hits me. If we are to actually go forward, to finally cross that line, it will mean the end of our friendship. Well, not that _exactly_ , I mean, it obviously won't mean we'll stop being friendly with one another, but things will definitely change, _everything_ will change between us and as much as I long for just that, an equally large part of me is admittedly scared shitless to finally take that fateful step.

"Sook?" Godric's voice sounds through the door, making me jolt in surprise. "Food's here," he informs me, leaving me taking yet another deep breath before reaching towards the knob. Dammit, Sook, just chill out, everything will be just fine. "You alright?" Godric questions once I crack open the door.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine," I answer back, even knowing I'm not being completely honest. Emerald eyes scan over my face curiously before my friend finally sends me a soft smile.

"Alright, well I hope you're hungry. I may have ordered a bit much," he tells me as I follow him out to the small sitting room to see a loaded food cart. Damn, I guess he really wasn't kidding.

"So, I guess you just ordered the entire menu?" I tease, seeing a light flush crawl up his cheeks.

"Well, I wasn't exactly sure what you would want and well, I guess I got a bit carried away," he answers back somewhat sheepishly to bring a fond smile to my face.

"It's fine, Godric, it's perfect," I assure him before my heart is racing at the sight of the smile that stretches over his face. He then leads me towards the small dining room table and I pause momentarily at the sight of lighted candles illuminating the perfectly set tableware. Damn it, of all times to be reminded of Bill.

"M'lady," Godric then teases, pulling out my chair for me with an overstated flourish. A fond smile finds its way to my face as I have to remind myself this is a new beginning. No more Bill. I sink into the seat, shaking my head at my friend's antics, thankful for just how different he is from my ex as he proceeds to pile our plates with an assortment of food before once more placing them upon the set table.

Godric sits across from me and the two of us begin tucking into our dinner together before an all too familiar sense of uncomfortability settles between us. Dammit, not again! Just say something, Sook, anything! I note Godric shifting rather awkwardly in his seat as he suddenly can't seem to meet my eyes. Could it be he feels it too?

"This is weird, isn't it?" he finally blurts out to leave me sighing in relief.

"Oh, thank God, I thought it was just me," I sigh out, seeing a small smirk play at the corner of his lips as he shakes his head in bemusement.

"God, what is _wrong_ with us?" he sighs out, propping his head up before pushing away his heaping pile of food. "I mean we've been sleeping in the same bed together for over a week, yet we can't seem to be able to get through what's supposed to be a romantic dinner together without this weird rift settling between us."

"Maybe that's the problem," I sigh out, pushing away my own plate with a thoughtful frown. "We've _slept_ in a bed together. We're comfortable with how things are between us, maybe _too_ comfortable," I reason, seeing his emerald eyes alight in realization.

"You know, I think you're right," he answers back before abruptly standing up from the table to leave me tilting my head in puzzlement. "Come on," he remarks, reaching out to take hold of my hand before briskly leading me towards the hotel room door to leave our dinner practically untouched behind us.

"Godric, what's going on? Where are you taking us?" I question, beginning to wonder if my friend hasn't gone completely insane as he drags me into the elevator.

"Look, don't get me wrong, the dinner seemed like a good idea, but you're right, Sook, we're too comfortable with how things are between us, how they've always been. That's the whole reason we've been too scared to try anything, to push the boundaries of our relationship. It's time for us to shake things up a bit," he reasons to leave me nodding absently in agreement.

"Okay," I answer back thoughtfully, knowing I can trust him as I hope his plan actually succeeds in finally breaking this tense awkwardness between the two of us. Once we hit the lobby, Godric wastes no time in pulling me across the crowded hotel entrance before leading me through the glass doors.

GPOV

I glace over to see Sookie's puzzled look and have to grin, knowing this is exactly what the two of us need; a bit of excitement, something spontaneous and freeing in order to break free of the invisible walls we've managed to build up between the two of us. I mean, if we can't even get through a candlelit dinner together, how the hell are the two of us ever supposed to actually establish any sort of _physical_ intimacy between us?

My head tilts then, wondering momentarily if I'm not taking a page from a certain notoriously spontaneous blonde. Perhaps, though, if there's one thing I can say on Eric's behalf it's that the man obviously has no qualms at all when it comes to relationships and dating and good or bad, I can't help thinking that perhaps, at least in some ways, that's not an entirely bad way to live.

"Godric?" Sookie questions as I lead her across the sandy beach, long since abandoned by the sunbathing masses. I grin back at her as an idea comes to mind.

"Trust me?" I question, smirking as I recall Eric asking me the very same thing only the day before.

"Of course," she answers back without hesitation as my smirk breaks into a full out smile, recalling my very different response to the other maddening blonde in my life. I shake my head, wondering if said blonde is not also at least partially to blame for my seemingly growing brashness as I proceed to swing a gasping Sookie into my arms before marching straight into the cool, ocean waters.

"Feeling uncomfortable yet?" I question teasingly, feeling my loafers grow heavy under the darkened tide as the continuous waves proceed to splash indifferently against my dress slacks to leave the material molding securely around my legs.

"What do you think!?" she exclaims before a mischievous grin finds its way over my face. "No, don't you _dare_!" she warns, but it's much too late for argument as I've already made up my mind and am not about to be detoured from my plans.

"Hold your breath!" I warn, seeing Sookie's eyes widen in shock just before she inhales deeply. I proceed to dunk the two of us deep under the salty waves and Sookie's hold upon me tightens before, only once the two of us are left gasping for breath, we breech the surface of the cool waters.

"You're insane!" Sookie cries out, slicking back her soaked hair to leave me chuckling in amusement.

"You might be right, but you have to admit, we've certainly managed to break out of our comfort zones," I answer back, earning a playful smack to the chest as a light giggle rises up from Sookie.

"And you had to plunge us fully clothed into the ocean to manage that?" she throws back at me through her laughter.

"My method admittedly lacks finesse, but that doesn't make it any less effective," I argue back, seeing her shake her head at me as her soft smile is lighted beautifully over the moon washed waters. God, she's gorgeous, maybe even more so now than the day I first realized I had fallen in love with her.

"Godric?" she breathes out lowly as my face falls before her own. I pause but a moment, wondering if she might pull away once more, but upon noting her half lidded eyes, I quickly realize my fears are wholly unfounded.

Silken lips press firmly against my own and already, my heart is racing, knowing this kiss is unlike any others we've shared. This kiss holds promise; a promise of Sookie's returning affections, a promise of _more_. Slender fingers slide through my dampened hair to leave me pulling her deeper into my embrace, holding her close enough to feel her hammering heartbeat fall in cadence with my own.

"Sookie, God," I groan, feeling her thighs wrap themselves firmly around my hips. Her supple hips rock experimentally against me beneath the cool waters and I'm unfortunately left cringing at the uncomfortable feeling of heavy, wetted cloth between us. Perhaps this rather impulsive plan wasn't exactly the best.

"Are you alright?" Sookie questions breathily, pulling from our kiss with gasping breaths.

"This is just a bit uncomfortable," I admit, seeing an amused smile fall over her lips as I proceed to carry her back towards the shore. "Yeah, yeah, I know, it's my own fault," I admit, earning me a soft giggle once we're ashore once more.

"Our clothes are completely soaked," Sookie muses, looking down to our profusely dripping garments with a small frown.

"Well, there's an easy enough fix for that," I answer back lowly, setting her feet down upon the softened sands as I see her brows shoot up in shock.

"Goddy!" she chastises, her eyes frantically darting over the wholly abandoned beach.

"Sook, there's no one around," I assure her, reaching up to unbutton my dress shirt with a devious grin. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but a bit of exhibitionism is far from our comfort zone. I mean, this is kind of the whole point of all this anyways, am I right?"

"I, well," she starts, before I note her hungry gaze roaming over my now exposed chest to bring a knowing smirk to my face. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she's then left muttering lowly as she, too, begins shedding her own soaked clothing.

Once we're donning only our equally soaked undergarments, I gather up our discarded clothing before proceeding to throw together a makeshift blanket for us over the soft, sandy beach. I kneel down upon the cloth barrier before motioning Sookie closer.

"Come here, beautiful," I whisper, seeing a small smile form over her face before she steps before me and this time, I have to smirk, noticing she's not nearly so cavalier about wearing only her undergarments before me. My, how things have changed.

"Godric, what if someone catches us?" Sookie whispers, her eyes scanning over the beach once more, but I find I'm too distracted by the enticing expanse of exposed, golden flesh before me to give any such thoughts much credence.

"Let them," I answer back lowly, drawing my hands along the insides of her dewy thighs to elicit a light gasp from her. I send her a heated gaze whilst propping one of her thighs over my shoulder and her eyes widen in momentary surprise before she's shifting to settle her weight more firmly against me.

My gaze lowers to the scrap of lace before me and I proceed to peel the offending material aside in order to feast my eyes upon luscious, glistening lips. Sookie and I are both left moaning in harmony as I lean forward to drag my tongue through her heated sex, reveling in the first taste of my love's intoxicating essence. Oh, gods, I could never get enough of her.

"Oh, Godric," Sookie moans sweetly above me, encouraging my actions and leaving me placing one hand firmly against the small of her back in order to hold her in place whilst proceeding to lavish her sodden sex with languid licks and eager sucks that succeed in leaving her thighs quivering against me.

As her moans become louder, joined with the sounds of heavy panting, I pick up my ministrations, swirling my tongue to leave her fisting my hair harshly. With a final suck upon her throbbing bud, a wordless cry sounds above me just before I'm left catching Sookie's suddenly boneless form into my waiting arms.

"You alright?" I question, catching Sookie's have lidded gaze as a breathless laugh escapes her.

"Damn, Goddy, I've been missing out," she gasps out to leave me grinning widely before leaning down to press my lips against her ear.

"We've only just begun," I whisper, nipping lightly at her lobe. I hear her breath hitch as she turns her head to meet my heated gaze, her bottom lip tucked enticingly behind her teeth and I proceed to draw her closer, pressing her own chest firmly against my own.

Sookie adjusts her position, placing a knee to either side of me, straddling herself over my lap and a low groan escapes me as she experimentally grinds her hips against my own, granting my throbbing erection some much needed friction. Much, much better. Sookie's mouth then covers my own and underwear are somewhat awkwardly, albeit carelessly, discarded as our tongues continue to twine together in an erotic dance.

"Are you ready?" she whispers against my lips just before I feel her palming my hardened length. "Oh, yes, you most definitely are," she adds with a smirk before granting me a few firm strokes.

"Shit, Sook," I gasp out as my fingers dig harshly against her thighs, my head already spinning and we've yet to even begin. A light hiss escapes me upon feeling scorching heat enveloping me and Sookie meets my blazing gaze as she proceeds to sink herself slowly over my lap, taking inch after inch of me inside to leave us both panting lightly.

My head falls to her shoulder once she's managed to sheath me fully and my arms wrap around her tightly as I engrave this perfect moment to memory, silently promising to never let myself forget even the smallest detail of this consummate joining. Sookie presses a soft kiss against my temple, bringing a fond smile to my face just before the feel of her rotating hips leaves me growling low in pleasure.

My hands fall to her curvaceous hips in order to help guide her movements before I gaze up to catch the sight of her face etched in pure ecstasy. The sight of her slightly flushed cheeks, half lidded eyes and plush lips now reddened and swollen from our heated kisses are enough to drive me wild. Gods, how I love this woman.

"Sookie, my Sookie," I breathe out her name repeatedly between the wet kisses I go on to place upon every inch of flesh my mouth can find, relishing in the sweet taste of her skin mingling with that of the salty waters. Add to this her intoxicating scent and the sound of her sweet moans above me and I know I've found my own little piece of heaven, right here in this woman who holds my heart.

"Oh, God, I'm close," Sookie leans forward to whisper against my ear to leave me gripping her ample hips more tightly in my clutches before driving her hips harder, faster, feeling my own impending release encroaching upon me as well. The two of us are soon left crying out together, our bodies shuddering against one another as I wrap my arms tightly around the woman I love, silently vowing to never let her go.

The two of us remain this way for a time, just holding one another close with the soft sound of splashing waves rising up comfortably around us. But it's the sound of quiet sniffling that soon leaves my brow pinching in confusion, leaving me pulling my face from the warm comfort provided by the crook of my love's neck to see glistening tears streaming down her angelic face. I instantly panic, reaching up to gently cup her face into my palms.

"Sookie, what is it? What's wrong?" I question anxiously before seeing a fond smile curl upon her lips.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong, I promise," she whispers, instantly quelling my fears as a sigh of relief escapes me. "It's just, well, only yesterday, I thought I'd lost you before I'd finally told you how I felt and now, God, I'm just so happy, Godric. I'm so sorry, sorry about everything, about how this all played out between us, but I'm just so glad I to have you back in my life, to have you here with me just like this," she admits to send my heart racing in utter exuberance.

"These last few days have certainly been interesting…for the both of us," I admit, hardly believing just what all has transpired in such a short amount of time. "But this is all that matters now," I tell her, lacing my fingers with her own before raising our joined hands between us. I brush my lips lightly over her fingertips to bring a warm smile to her face. "And I'll always be in your life, just like this, I promise, Sookie. I love you and though you may not feel the same way just yet, I'm sure you will in time," I remark hopefully, seeing her eyes shine beautifully under the moonlight as she nods her agreement.

She replies with a tender kiss, another kiss full of promise, a promise of what is to come and I smile softly against her lips, knowing our future is apt to be a blissful one.

 **AN: So...on account of the holidays, the next chapter may be just a couple days late...but rest assured, just as soon as all the craziness dies down, I'll be back to writing once more! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :D**

Chapter 14

SPOV

I burrow deeper between very familiar arms, a contented smile stretching over my face before I peel open my eyes. Godric. Vivid images from the night before begin flashing through the forefront of my mind to leave me grinning like a loon. I had thought things would be awkward, feeling somehow forced between us given the set parameters of our relationship, but Godric's admittedly crazy, albeit thoughtful actions somehow actually succeeded in breaking down these invisible walls the two of us had managed to build between ourselves and I couldn't be more grateful for this.

God, I really have been an idiot, letting myself think I was unworthy of him, of his affections, of his love. I know the awful way things ended between Bill and I have left me questioning myself, questioning my own self-worth and I can't help but hate myself for letting the actions of my ex affect me the way they have. I'm only lucky Godric is so caring, so understanding, or this all likely would have blown up in both our faces. God, what did I ever do to deserve such an amazing man? I honestly have no idea, but I silently vow here and now to let go of my past for good, to never allow anything else from my past affect my future, a future I have every intention of spending with this man who I know without a doubt really does love me.

"Hey, Sook," Godric greets, abruptly bringing me from my thoughts as I see a lazy smile stretch across that handsome face of his.

"Hey, Goddy," I answer back, a mirroring smile forming over my own face before warm palms are gently cupping my face. Warm lips brush ever so softly against my own to send my heart hammering and as he pulls away to grant me a soft smile, I conclude that yes, I truly am a very, very lucky woman indeed.

"You sleep alright?" he questions, trailing his thumb lightly over my bottom lip to send a light shiver through me. Oh, those invisible walls are long gone now. Thank God for that.

"Yeah," I whisper back, a fond smile finding its way to my face as he leans closer once more, only this time his kiss is firmer, more urgent and I'm left moaning softly against his lips, already longing for more. The sound of light knocking upon our bedroom door succeeds in bringing an abrupt end to our actions before the two of us are left sharing a puzzled look.

Godric presses a firm kiss upon my forehead before rising up from the bed and I cast an appreciative gaze over his sigh worthy physique as I watch him slip on a pair of shorts. He glances back to me and I can't help blushing at the sight of the knowing grin that stretches over his face before he disappears from view.

I let out a soft sigh, lazily stretching out my limbs as I can't help but think things are finally perfect between the two of us. Things can only get better from here and I find myself already looking forward to what our future will hold.

"My, my, my, what an enticing sight this is," I hear a familiar, yet surprising voice sound out to leave me abruptly sitting up in bed whilst clutching the bed sheet firmly to my chest.

"Eric!?" I cry out in bewilderment, earning a low chuckle from the amused blonde before Godric steps up to stand beside him. My breath hitches as I'm hit with dual, stunning gazes, both equally heated as they simultaneously rake over my scarcely concealed body. I'm left gulping loudly, recalling Eric's suggestion from the day before that suddenly doesn't seem so farfetched after all.

"In the flesh," the ever confidant blonde answers back lowly as a predatory grin forms over that heartbreakingly handsome face of his. Damn, it really should be a crime to look that good.

"The groomsmen are playing flag football today and apparently, Pam is insisting I join her team," Godric enlightens me to leave my brows rising in mild surprise as I had no idea he and Amelia's fiancé even knew one another. "It's kind of a long story, but I apparently impressed her with my basketball skills," he adds, a light blush crawls up his cheeks as Eric sends him a wolfish grin. Apparently I've missed a few things this week.

"Yeah, alright," I answer back as Godric approaches the bed once more, proceeding to lean down to kiss me softly before trailing off towards the adjoining bathroom.

"So," Eric starts, plopping down upon the bed beside me with a knowing grin. "I take it the two of you talked?" he questions and I can't help the warm flush that crawls up my cheeks, knowing we did _much_ more than that.

"Yeah, we're good, _really_ good actually," I admit, seeing an exuberant smile stretch over Eric's face as he nods his approval.

"Good, that's good, Lover. You've got this glow about you, the both of you actually, it's rather sweet," he remarks to bring a light snort of amusement from me.

"If you say so," I answer back with a light shrug, knowing full well that he's right in his assessment. With things finally settled between Godric and myself, the tension between us has all but disappeared and I'm sure it'd be easy for even an outsider to notice. "So, flag football, huh?" I question.

"Yeah, Pam's a woman on a mission this week, she's damn near running the lot of us ragged," he sighs out and I have to laugh, knowing exactly why said woman suddenly has so much pent up aggression. Eric sends me a curious gaze but I just shake my head, not wanting to reveal such intimate details of my friends' love lives.

"Why do I feel like I should be asking about your intentions with my boyfriend?" I then ask, warranting me rumbling laughter form the highly amused blonde.

"Oh, my intentions are far from innocent, Lover," he unashamedly answers back before he's towering form is stretching over the bed to bring his face just before my own. "As are my intentions for you," he adds, making my heart skip a beat as I find myself once more falling into those beautiful eyes of his.

"Is that right?" I question back breathily, seeing that same dark promise shining from the depths of those cobalt orbs, a promise I now know he's more than capable of delivering upon.

"Like you even have to ask," he answers back lowly, closing the minute distance between us to press his lips softly against my own. My eyes close as if of their own accord as our kiss deepens, slick tongues and lightly biting teeth soon entering into the mix to leave muscles tightening deliciously deep within my abdomen as my mind is assaulted with vivid images of the pleasurable night the two of us recently shared together.

GPOV

I step back into the bedroom and momentarily pause upon seeing the scene unfurling before me. Eric and Sookie are passionately kissing, not yet having registering my presence, and my head tilts thoughtfully, having expected to feel at least some form of jealousy. I mean, this is the woman I love kissing the man I've found myself developing feelings for, shouldn't the sight of them together like this bother me, at least a little?

Then again, perhaps it's the fact that I have feelings for the both of them that actually explains this lack of jealousy, who the hell knows. What I _do_ know is that Eric's proposal from yesterday suddenly doesn't seem nearly as insane as I might have once thought. Maybe, just maybe this could actually work out between the three of us.

I clear my throat loudly then, granting me two sets of surprised, blue eyes and I can't help smiling at the sight of the two blonde haired, blued eyed beauties before me that between them, hold the whole of my affections. It would seem I have a type and just now, upon seeing their equally reddened, puffy lips and mirroring, tousled golden locks, I consider myself to be a very, very lucky man.

"You ready to go?" I direct at Eric, earning a bright grin as he nods in the affirmative. I then glance to Sookie, seeing her sending me a hesitant gaze and knowing full well the source of her unease, I lean down to press a reassuring kiss upon her lips. "I love you," I whisper against her lips, managing to elicit a brilliant smile from her.

"I know," she whispers back, kissing me softly once more before I stand upright to see an unreadable look fall over Eric's face as he seems to be studying the two of us closely. Upon meeting my questioning gaze he shakes his head lightly before sending me his characteristic, charming smile.

"We doing this?" he questions, earning a light nod from me as I close the distance between us.

"You boys have fun," Sookie calls, an amused smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth to leave me sending her a grateful smile before Eric and I are both calling our goodbyes.

The two of us enter the elevator together and I'm soon left shifting uncomfortably under Eric's knowing gaze. Just what is he thinking right now? I have no idea. Could it be Sookie told him about what happened between us last night? Surely not, though perhaps it's more obvious than I might have guessed. I clear my throat loudly, feeling a deep blush forming over my face, suddenly recalling said events rather vividly and Eric's grin only widens as he shakes his head at me.

"What?" I question somewhat irritably, seeing his smile stretch impossibly wide.

"Nothing," he answers back with a shrug, looking as though he's barely able to contain his laughter.

"Ugh, we slept together, alright? Is that what you wanted to hear?" I cry out just in time for the elevator doors to slide open, immediately gaining us the undivided attention of the entire lobby. Oh, fuck my life. My head falls to my hands in humiliation as the sound of Eric's low laughter sounds out above me.

"God, do you even know just how adorable you are when you blush like that," Eric leans down to breathe against my ear as he proceeds to lead the two of us through the now uncannily silent lobby. I send him a death glare through parted fingers that only manages to leave him laughing heartily.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" I grumble out once we're thankfully outside and away from curious gazes.

"I'd certainly like to be," he throws back without missing a beat to leave me looking to him in momentary shock before I'm blushing harder still. "Sorry, I really can't help myself if you're just gonna softball them in like that," he adds, leaving me shaking my head at him, once more in disbelief of his ever present brazenness.

"Guess I had that one coming," I finally admit finding myself unable to contain an amused smirk from forming over my face as I fall in step with him, letting him lead the two of us over the heated pavement. Eric's long fingers lace through my own and I find myself blushing lightly once more before glancing around somewhat reservedly.

"I'm glad you and Sookie got things worked out between you," he remarks, sending me a genuine smile. "You're a lucky, lucky man, Godric," he adds, leaving me looking up to him in surprise.

"Are you trying to say you're _not_?" I question curiously, once more noting that indistinguishable look in his eyes as he shrugs in turn.

"Perhaps," he answers back, a far off look appearing momentarily over his face. The look vanishes just as quickly as it appeared as I see a familiar predatory expression falling over his features. "I suppose that depends on whether or not the two of you talked over my offer from yesterday," he remarks lowly, successfully distracting me from my previous musings as I send him a somewhat nervous smile.

"Um, yeah, yeah we did," I admit. He abruptly halts our steps before hitting me with an expectant gaze.

"And?" he questions, earning a small sigh from me as I'm suddenly finding it difficult to meet that hopeful stare of his.

"Um, well, as you probably know, Sookie really likes you and I, well," I stumble out awkwardly before feeling a warm palm gently cupping my chin. Eric raises my face to meet his softened gaze and just that one look is enough to send my heart racing.

"And do you feel the same way, Godric?" he asks softly.

"Yes," I admit, my somewhat shaky voice barely above a whisper to leave those startling eyes of his twinkling beautifully before my assuredly enamored gaze.

"And how did you feel seeing Sookie and I kissing earlier?" he questions seriously, his eyes scanning carefully over my face as I'm left sighing softly.

"I-, well, I was alright with it, surprisingly enough," I answer honestly, before an amused smirk pulls up the corner of my mouth. "And apparently Sookie rather enjoyed seeing the two of us together as well," I enlighten him, seeing his eyes alight with glee.

"Did she now?" he answers back lowly, leaving the two of us sharing rather devious grins. "We'll certainly have to keep that in mind, now won't we?"

"I like the way you think," I answer back, earning a dark chuckle from the towering blonde before his arm slings easily around my shoulders.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's say we go kick some groomsmen ass," he suggests, a triumphant grin lighting up his face as we proceed along our way.

"So Pam's insisting I join her team again, huh?" I question, somehow building up enough courage to wrap my own arm firmly around his waist. He looks down to my arm with a thoughtful smile before sending me a firm nod.

"She is," he answers back just as the lush, green field comes into view. "And please, _do_ feel free to distract me by any means necessary," he adds lowly, eliciting dual chuckles from the both of us as we make our way closer to the field.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," I answer back with a wink, already looking forward to the upcoming game.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 15

GPOV

"Oh, holy hell," I sigh out, falling to the sideline beside Eric, the both of us rendered to sweaty, dirt covered messes after the rather insane match that we somehow managed to win for Pam. I really think the opposing team gave us that final touchdown just to put an end to her never ending trash talk, but I suppose I could be wrong.

"Hotter even," Eric remarks breathlessly, lazily brushing glistening sweat droplets from his brow. "What the fuck were we thinking, playing such an intense game at high noon anyways?"

"Beats me, I got _volunteered_ for this bullshit, remember?" I sigh out; catching his amused smirk as he slowly pulls himself up to a sitting position beside me.

"True enough," he answers back, before he leans closer to cast a dark shadow over my sweat covered face. "Hm, I rather like the sight of you all sweaty and breathless. It's a damned shame a football game is to blame for it though," he remarks lightly to leave me blushing once more as I shake my head at him.

"Shut up," I throw back with an eye roll, proceeding to sit up before ensuring his silence with my lips. I feel him smiling softly against my mouth and find myself in a state of wonderment, wondering not for the first time, what it is about this man that somehow always leaves me wanting more.

Much too soon, he pulls away to leave me pouting rather childishly, already missing his touch. Eric only laughs amusedly before jumping up to his feet. I take hold of his offered hand, letting him help me stand before seeing an excited smile come to his face.

"What is it?" I question, gaining me a full out grin before he's eagerly pulling me along behind him.

"It's too hot," is all he answers back, leaving me raising a 'no shit' brow in return to elicit more laughter from the amused blonde. "Just trust me," he then remarks, lacing his fingers securely through my own to leave me nodding to him.

I follow him to the edge of the lush, grassy landscape surrounding the hotel and my brow furrows curiously as he proceeds to pull me along through a much more wild, jungle like paradise. I gaze around at the lush, tropical plant life, amazed by the natural beauty before a small frown forms over my face.

"Eric, are you sure you know where you're going?" I question hesitantly, noting no sign of a trail or human life at all for that matter as far as the eye can see.

"Sure," he answers back easily, looking back to me with a smoldering grin. "What? Don't tell me you don't like the idea of me whisking you off into the sunset," he teases to leave me rolling my eyes.

"You make it sound like the two of us share some kind of fairytale romance or something," I tease back, noting his raised brow.

"You mean to tell me we don't?" he quips back with a mock pout whilst bringing his free hand over his proverbial broken heart. "You cut me deep, Godric, you cut me real deep," he sighs out dramatically, earning a playful punch in the arm before he pulls me into a beautiful, sun washed clearing.

"Oh, wow," I whisper, my fascinated gaze taking in the bright, colorful flowers and plant life flowing over the lush landscape, all adorning a soaring waterfall that's cascading gently into a crystal clear spring.

"You like it?" sounds softly at my ear before long arms wrap around me. I jolt in momentary surprise, not having noted Eric's change of position before falling deeper into his embrace with a fond smile.

"It's absolutely gorgeous," I enlighten him, loving the way this man is somehow able to constantly surprise me in the very best of ways.

"It's alright," he remarks offhandedly to leave me turning my head in disbelief. "Next to your own beauty? All this pales miserably in comparison," he asserts, bringing a deep blush to my face even as I roll my eyes at him once more.

"That was cheesy and you know it," I throw back, earning but a gallant shrug in return.

"Perhaps, doesn't make it any less true though," he answers back, proceeding to place a soft kiss upon my temple, an endearing action that succeeds in sending my heart positively racing. "Now, are we gonna just stand around here sweltering all day, or are you gonna join me for a swim?" he questions, his words laced with dark promise to leave me gulping audibly.

"I don't have swimming trunks with me," I remark, turning just in time to see a wolfish grin spread over Eric's face, but of course he already knew this, hell, this was probably part of his plan from the very beginning and if I'm to be completely honest with myself, I have to admit I'm totally onboard with his way of thinking.

"I think we can make due," he purrs lowly in turn, to leave me mentally reliving our heated shower tryst as yet another blush crawls up my cheeks.

"Yeah, of course," I answer back, my voice small and somewhat unsure as the towering blonde draws closer to leave us standing toe to toe. Cobalt eyes study me closely before I feel him take firm hold of the hem of my shirt. I send him a light nod, assuring him of my readiness before he proceeds to slowly peel the rather soggy garment away.

I note the appreciative glint shining in his now roaming eyes and have to clear my throat loudly as I work to push down my rising embarrassment. Get a grip, Goddy, it's not like this is the first time he's seen you naked, or you him for that matter. Shaking my head in an attempt to push away any lingering apprehension, I somehow muster the courage to take the hem of his own shirt in grasp and the smoldering grin he sends me as I proceed to lift the damp material up over his glistening chest is reward enough to bring a genuine smile from me.

His hands then fall to my hips before his fingers begin trailing teasingly along the line of flesh at the waistband of my shorts. My heart is suddenly racing as I begin to wonder if I can really continue. Eric must sense my unease though, because the subsequent sensations of silken lips brushing tenderly against my own succeed in chasing away the whole of my rising fears.

A muffled gasp of surprise sounds from the blonde as I reach up to palm the nape of his neck, drawing him closer in the hopes of deepening our kiss. A low growl leaves Eric's chest rumbling against my own as he obligingly follows my lead, developing our kiss further as both sets of shorts, along with shoes are tossed carelessly aside.

I tense up in momentary surprise feeling large hands take firm hold of the backs of my thighs and am left gasping into our kiss upon being abruptly lifted into the air. Eric grins against my mouth, apparently unwilling to break our kiss as he proceeds to carry me into the cool, clear waters of the crystal spring. Mirroring sighs sound from the both of us as the refreshing waters manage to offer a sweet sanctuary from the sweltering heat.

"Much better," Eric sighs out, leading us into deeper waters, his arms wrapping tightly around me to leave me clutching onto broad, muscled shoulders for support.

"I _can_ walk, you know," I enlighten him, lifting a challenging brow before seeing a carefree smile light up his face.

"I'm well aware," he answers back matter of factly and I can only shake my head at him, an amused smirk finding its way to my face. The sound of rushing waters is growing steadily louder and I turn my head in time to see that we're now making our way towards the cascading waterfall.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you rather _enjoyed_ getting me wet and naked," I tease, surprising not only myself with my brashness, but apparently Eric as well as he looks to me in momentary bewilderment before rumbling laughter erupts from him.

"Oh, very much so, Godric," he answers back, never one to miss a beat before I see the amusement in his eyes slowly melting away to leave only a visible hunger. And damn if I'm not completely fucking hypnotized by that heated gaze of his. Eric keeps my gaze, moving us ever closer to the flowing waters and even the pouring stream washing over the two of us isn't enough to break our enamored stare.

We enter into a darkened cavern and the thundering sound of the falls echo out all around us as Eric backs us further inside. The waters soon shallow before disappearing altogether and once my feet are firmly on solid ground once more, I proceed to back up until the backs of my calves are met with cool, damp stone. A predatory glint shines in Eric's eyes as he proceeds to lay me out over an apparent stone ledge of some sort and my heart is already racing wildly in anticipation as his hungry gaze rakes over my wholly exposed form.

My brow pinches then, feeling soft cloth beneath me and I glance down to see I'm laying over a spread out blanket. What the hell? Realization suddenly hits me and I turn back to Eric with a smirk, seeing a wicked grin stretched over his face.

"You had this planned," I accuse, earning a dismissive shrug from the man poised atop me.

"I had _hopes_ ," he amends and I just can't find it in myself to be upset with him for preparing all this in the anticipations that I might go along with his plans, I mean, I'm here aren't I? "So fucking beautiful," his gravelly voice then purrs before eager hands are roving freely over shared, exposed flesh, instantly bringing me back to the pleasure of the moment. Eric adjusts his weight above me, propping himself up upon one arm whilst using the other to pull me closer to leave my hips poised just at the edge of the blanketed ledge.

"Eric," I breathe out, feeling his hips pressing firmly against my own. My legs wrap automatically around his cinched waist and we're both left moaning lowly as our equally hardened arousals slide smoothly together.

"Fuck," Eric grits out, his arm visibly trembling by my face as he hits me with a yearning gaze. "I want you, Godric, so fucking bad," his low voice practically growls to send my heart hammering wildly in my chest as I reach up to palm the nape of his neck, pulling his face just before my own.

"Then take me," I boldly whisper against his lips, seeing his brows rise in momentary shock before I feel his lips curling into a small smile. Lips then move gently against my own and I quickly lose myself to his intoxicating taste along with the sinful feel of his body sliding enticingly against my own.

A soft clicking sound grants my attention and from the corner of my eye, I see Eric has managed to secure a small bottle of oil. He breaks from our kiss then, proceeding to coat his palm in the slick substance and it's at this point I find myself suddenly pondering whether my racing pulse can be attributed to fearful apprehension or sweet anticipation, or more than likely, a mixture of both.

"Trust me?" he asks, just as he did the other day in the showers and I find myself nodding, knowing that at least in this instance, I can trust this man implicitly. The genuine smile I earn from him then is heartbreakingly beautiful. Eric's lips are once more pressed firmly against my own just as I feel his slickened palm granting me long, teasing strokes.

"Oh, God," I groan into Eric's warm mouth, earning a dark chuckle in turn before I'm left gasping in surprise. Eric pulls from our kiss once more, his suddenly stoic features studying my own closely as the feel of one of his oil coated digit presses experimentally against my entrance.

"Shh, I've got you," Eric reassures me once I'm left hissing harshly at the stinging pain as he breaches my tight entry. "Just breathe, Godric, you need to relax," Eric whispers soothingly against my ear as he proceeds cautiously forward, working to prepare me for what is to come.

"Fuck, that fucking _hurts_ ," I hiss out; feeling a second, oil slicked digit slipping inside me. I see mild amusement flash behind cobalt eyes before a tender kiss is pressed against my forehead.

"It'll be well worth it, trust me," he assures me, earning a skeptical look in turn that only manages to bring an amused smirk to his face before he's kissing me once more, helping to numb the edge of my discomfort with his endearing actions.

I'm trying my best to relax my admittedly tense muscles whilst working to adjust to the foreign feel and am just about to bring an abrupt end to Eric's actions before white stars explode behind my eyes and a pleasured gasp escapes my lips. Oh, holy hell, what the hell was _that_?

"Again," I whisper breathily against Eric's lips once I'm able to form coherent words, something that actually takes much longer than I'd thought possible. Pure triumph shines in Eric's eyes as I feel his digits once more brush against that same, pleasurable spot. "Oh, God, yes," I sigh out, surprising myself as I find myself pushing down against his hand for more.

"Mmm, you like that?" Eric's voice rumbles lowly and I'm only able to nod my response as his second hand begins adding teasing strokes to his ongoing ministrations.

"Fuck, Eric," I grit out, my hands finding purchase within golden silk to draw his face before my own once more. "Please," I plead rather incoherently, though he must understand the meaning of my plea as he sends me a slight nod before his erotic ministrations abruptly cease.

A soft whimper escapes me, instantly missing his touch and Eric grants me an indulgent smile, leaning down to kiss me softly before I glance down to see him coating his own throbbing erection with the glistening oil. I then gulp loudly, finally registering just how well-endowed he really is before he meets my suddenly wary gaze.

"We'll go nice and slow, I promise," he assures me, earning a light nod in turn before he's adjusting my hips, raising them into the air before I feel the crown of his arousal pressed firmly against me.

"Shit," I gasp out, my fingers digging harshly into his hips as he cautiously presses ahead, stretching me impossibly wide to bring a strangled gasp from me. He leans closer, murmuring soft assurances and I draw comfort from the soft cadence of his voice along with the feather light kisses he begins placing over my face and neck as we continue at an almost excruciatingly slow pace.

"You alright?" he questions once his hips are finally locked firmly with my own, the entire length of him somehow sheathed entirely inside me. I take a deep, soothing breath, once more working to relax my tense muscles whilst sending him a light nod.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," I reassure him, working to rise above the unbelievable pain, wanting only to concentrate on the pleasure of our joining before his hips thrust experimentally against me. My face falls to the crook of his neck, my blunt nails digging harshly into broadened shoulders as he cautiously presses forward, finding a gentle rocking rhythm against me.

"Godric," Eric begins chanting my name softly, almost reverently as his arms wrap around me tightly and once he finally succeeds in finding that same pleasurable spot from before, my previous discomfort slowly begins ebbing away, replaced now my previously unknown pleasure.

Dual moans along with heavy panting join the ongoing, thundering sound of the falls, wholly encasing the two us in the darkened alcove and I find myself in utter awe of this man, of the way he's somehow managed to worm his way into my heart and as I hold him close, feeling his thundering heartbeat fall in cadence with my own, I'm left sending up a silent prayer of gratitude, thankful for whatever act of fate succeeded in crossing our paths.

Eric's thrusts are soon becoming a bit harder, more frantic as he loses his steady rhythm and his forehead presses firmly against my own, catching my euphoric gaze as our imminent releases draw near. He then wraps my throbbing arousal firmly in hand; adding firm strokes to his continued thrusts and my release catches me by surprise, bringing a throaty moan from me just before Eric's subsequent climax leaves him shuddering above me.

A bout of shifting then finds the two of us wrapped together over the blanketed ledge, both our sweat sheened chests visibly heaving as we slowly float back down from desire's lofty peaks. Lazy caresses and tender kisses are silently exchanged as we find a shared solace in each other's arms and as I meet the adoring, cobalt gaze of my lover, I can't help but realize that even despite, or perhaps more appropriately, _because_ of our rather unprecedented circumstances, I'm quickly falling for this wonderfully adventurous and strikingly beautiful man.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 16

SPOV

"Yeah, just set that there, Sook," Amelia directs me before I see her place her hands upon her hips and take careful assessment over the fruits of an afternoon's worth of hard work. "I don't know, I still think something's missing. It just seems off somehow," she sighs out for what must be the millionth time to earn annoyed growls from her other bridesmaids. I let out a small sigh before stepping before my flustered friend.

"Ames, everything will be perfect, I promise, besides, this is just the rehearsal, remember?" I gently remind her before she plops down to one of the perfectly aligned seats with a weary sigh. I send a nod to the rest of the girls to let them know I've got things under control, earning sympathetic gazes before the group backs away to give the two of us some space.

"I'm sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't become Bridezilla, and yet here I am," Amelia groans out, earning a light chuckle from me as I sit down beside her, slinging a supportive arm around her shoulders.

"You're not _that_ bad," I tease, bumping my shoulder against her to earn a small smirk.

"Thanks," she answers back with an eye roll, a wide grin spread over her face. "I just need a distraction, something to take my mind off, well, _everything_ for a bit," she admits before casting me a curious gaze. "Did you ever find out who it was Godric was seeing? 'Cuz if it was one of the other bridesmaids, I swear to God-," she starts, earning a firm headshake from me.

"No, no! We're good, Ames," I assure her. "And it definitely wasn't one of the bridesmaids," I inform her, earning a cocked brow in turn. I let out a small sigh, figuring Pam either already knows what's going on between Eric, Godric and I, or will soon enough before pressing forward. "Um, it was Eric," I admit, feeling a warm flush crawling up my cheeks as my friends chocolate eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"What!?" she exclaims, her jaw dropping in shock. "How did-? I mean-, _what_?" she stumbles out, forcing me to swallow down my laughter as I reacted much the same way upon first finding out.

"I walked in to see the two of them kissing the morning after Eric and I had spent the night together," I explain, earning a cocked brow from my friend.

"So, Eric leaves love bites on Godric and then sleeps with you the same night? Didn't that piss you off? I mean, what the hell is he playing at?" Amelia questions rather irritably to leave me shrugging, not really sure how well I really understand the situation myself.

"I expected to feel pissed, finding out he'd been chasing after the two of us at the same time the way he was, but, I dunno, I just didn't feel that way," I muse aloud with a thoughtful frown. "Maybe it was partial relief realizing Godric hadn't found another woman, or maybe it was hearing them both admit they had feelings for me as well, I really have no idea, Ames, but what I _do_ know is that I'm quickly falling for not just one, but the _both_ of them."

"And the two of _them_? What do they have to say about all of this?" she questions, her previous anger seeming to have shifted to burning curiosity instead.

"Eric sees convinced the three of us can manage some sort of crazy ménage à trois, and as insane as I might have thought that idea sounded only days ago, I really think I'm starting to warm up the idea," I admit, seeing my friend's eyes widen in mild shock. "Am I crazy, Ames? Thinking I can have it all, both Godric _and_ Eric?"

"I-, well, shit," she answers back with a shrug. "I want to say yes, the three of you are fucking nuts, but honestly, if this works for the three of you, if this is really what you all want, hell, why _not_ go for it? I mean, _any_ relationship, even a wild _threesome_ , is _worlds_ better than what you had with Bill. You deserve to be happy Sookie and if this arrangement ensures as much, I'm all for it."

"Thanks, Ames," I sigh out, pulling my friend into a tight hug, a fond smile stretched over my face. She nods wordlessly, her knowing smile speaking volumes before her head tilts curiously.

"Do you love them?" she questions, this time succeeding in making my own eyes widen in surprise. "I mean, I know this is all new for the three of you, but do you think you could fall for both Eric and Godric?"

"I-, I'm not really sure," I answer back thoughtfully. "Godric loves me," I admit softly, a fond smile finding its way to my face. "Apparently he has for years, I was just too damn blind to see it," I sigh out, shaking my head. "And a part of me can't help but wonder if the feelings weren't mutual, I mean, once I left Bill, I headed straight for Godric's place, Ames. I'd never even been there before, I'd just known what house he'd bought after graduation, yet I felt drawn there, drawn to _him_ ; that has to mean something, doesn't it?"

"I think you already know the answer to that," she answers back with a soft smile, patting my knee softly to leave me sending her a light nod. "And Eric? I mean, you don't have years of friendship between the two of you, but you must feel something for him if you and Godric are actually considering pursing this kind of relationship with him," she reasons, earning a thoughtful shrug from me.

"Eric, well, he's _Eric_ , I've honestly never met anyone like him in all my life," I admit with a thoughtful headshake. "He swept into both mine and Godric's lives like some crazy storm of alluring charm and teasing wit. Neither of us stood a chance of fighting against him from the very beginning and now, well, I can definitely say I'm falling for him and I think I can say the same for Godric as well. As strange as it sounds, the idea of him with the both of us just kind of fits, if that makes any sense?"

"You know, judging by what you've told me, I think you might be right, Sook," she answers back, pulling me in for another hug.

"Well, this certainly looks promising," I hear a familiar voice remark then, bringing an automatic grin to my face before I glance up to see Eric and Godric standing together above us.

GPOV

"Eric," I chastise, earning only a wicked grin before he wraps his arm around me tightly, effectively melting any hint of anger from me.

"I take it you boys are here for the rehearsal?" Amelia questions us, her gaze studious as she looks over the three of us to leave me wondering just how much Sookie has told her, though, knowing these two, it's likely she's well aware of the entire dynamic of our present relationship situation.

"Yeah, we were actually planning on helping with the set up, but it seems you girls took care of everything already," I surmise, glancing over the adorned beach with an approving smile.

"Damn straight we did," Amelia answers back with a smirk. "And I think we'll be ready to start just as soon as the rest of the party shows up. Godric, would you be so kind as to stand in for the officiant?" she then adds in a sweet voice to leave me looking to her in shock.

"Me?" I gasp out. "I don't-, I mean-," I start, earning a challenging brow from the bride to be that tells me she's not about to take no for an answer. "Um, alright, I guess I can do that," I concede, seeing a glowing smile light up her face as she sends me an approving nod.

"Good, now, Eric, Sookie, if you two wouldn't mind helping me round up the rest of the gang, we can work on getting this thing under way," she directs to the two blondes, earning dual nods from the maid of honor and best man before she's marching off towards the group of rough housing groomsman, a no nonsense look etched over her face.

"Yeah, there's no fucking way I'm getting involved in _that_ ," Eric remarks softly, shaking his head sympathetically towards the groomsmen who are currently being chewed out by an apparently annoyed bride before turning his attention back to Sookie. "Lover, how was your day? And don't be afraid to admit just how much you missed the two of us," he teases, earning an amused smirk from her.

"Of course I did," she answers back, rising up to her tiptoes to grant him a chaste kiss before turning her attention to me. "How about you two, how was your game?" she questions before pressing a tender kiss to my lips.

"It was fine," I answer, a soft smile automatically falling over my face in her mere presence. "Eric's team got their asses kicked… _again_ ," I add, earning a mock pout from the blonde before he wraps an arm around both Sookie and I.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in," Eric sighs out dramatically, shaking his head to leave Sookie and I sharing a smirk.

"But the rest of the guys got back a while ago," Sookie remarks then, a thoughtful look gracing her face. "Where were the two of you?" she questions, instantly succeeding in bringing a deep blush to my cheeks as a wicked grin stretches over Eric's face.

"I think I'll let Godric take this one," Eric remarks, sending me a wink before abruptly spinning on his heel and proceeding to trail back towards the rest of the bridal party. Sookie sends me a questioning look and I suddenly feel uneasy, unsure of how she may react to finding out what transpired between Eric and I this afternoon.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want, Goddy," Sookie remarks, sending me a genial smile that sends my heart skipping as I shake my head at her.

"No, no, if the three of us are gonna try and make this work between us, we need to be open and honest about everything," I reason, seeing a small frown come to her face. "Hey, it's not bad, Sook, Eric and I, well, we just spent some time together… _alone_ ," I explain, raising a brow as I hope she'll understand what it is I'm trying to tell her.

"Oh," she answers with a small frown. "Oooh!"she then remarks, her eyes widening in realization. "Right, of course, I should have known," she adds, shaking her head before a soft smile forms over her plush lips. "So, how was it?" she questions and this time it's me left looking to her in surprise.

"I, well, it hurt like a son of a bitch to be perfectly honest," I answer back lowly, a light flush coming to my cheeks as I hear Sookie's snort of amusement. "But he was sweet and it was… _nice_ , really nice actually," I add, blushing harder still as Sookie pulls me into a tight hug.

"I'm glad to hear it," she whispers against my ear before pressing a soft kiss upon my cheek.

"You mean you're not upset? Not at all?" I question incredulously to see her shrugging in response.

"Why should I be? We said we were gonna make this work between us, didn't we?" she answers back matter of factly to leave me letting out a small sigh of relief, grateful to have such an understanding woman in my life. "But, while we're on the subject, I feel like there's something I should tell you as well," she adds, suddenly looking rather uncertain.

"What is it, Sook?" I question, feeling rather anxious myself as I see the wariness shining behind those stunning sapphire eyes of hers. "Whatever it is, you can tell me," I assure her, reaching up to gently comb my fingers through golden silk.

"Yeah, I know," she answers back as she raises her hands to rest them upon my chest, her sapphire eyes sparkling beautifully by the soft light of the setting sun. "I just, well, I was talking to Amelia earlier, you know, about you and me and Eric, and well," she breaks off, sighing softly. "I think, no, I _know_ I love you, Godric," she admits to leave my jaw dropping in momentary shock before my arms wrap around her tightly.

"Sookie, God, you had me so worried," I remark, shaking my head to meet her elated gaze. "And now, well, I honestly don't think I've ever been so fucking happy in my whole life," I admit, leaning forward to kiss her softly. "I love you, Sookie. I love you so much," I whisper against her softly curling lips.

"I love you too," she whispers back, sending my heart soaring as I hold her tightly once more, thanking the powers that be for this small miracle.

"Hey, not to break up the moment, but we _do_ have a rehearsal to run through," a familiar voice calls out to leave Sookie and I turning to see the two of us have managed to gain the undivided attention of the entire bridal party.

"Of course, sorry, Pam," Sookie calls back, granting me a parting kiss before skipping back towards the group. I shake my head at her retreating form, an assuredly goofy grin upon my face as I absently back along the aisle before positioning myself beneath the floral adorned archway.

She loves me; the woman I've been hopelessly in love with for years now finally returns my affections. I had hoped, had _prayed_ that she'd feel this way given time and can hardly believe just how quickly she was able to come to this realization.

I then glance to the second blonde in my life, my head tilting in thought as I can't help but ponder over these growing feelings I have for him as well. Do I love him? _Could_ I? Before this week, I'd have thought the very idea was insane, but now, well, I guess I'm not really sure.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! ;)**

Chapter 17

SPOV

"You may now kiss your bride… _again_ ," Godric remarks, sending me a knowing smirk before we're left looking on as Pam dips Amelia low before laying the mother of all kisses upon her. The lot of us break out into boisterous cheering, not only for the sake of the happy couple, but because this final kiss signifies the long awaited end of this absurdly long rehearsal. Seriously, if Ames thinks she's gonna get any of us to walk down that damned aisle one more time before tomorrow's actual ceremony, she's apt to be sorely disappointed.

"Pam," Amelia gasps out breathlessly, earning a triumphant grin from her amorous fiancé. "Save some for tomorrow night," I hear her add lowly and have to choke down my laughter upon seeing the wicked smirk Pam shoots her. "Alright, one more time!" Amelia then calls out, earning a chorus of groans from the gathered crowd.

"Sweetness, if everything's not absolutely perfect by now, it never will be," Pam contends softly, earning a soft sigh from her fiancé.

"You really think so?" Amelia questions as the rest of us hold our collective breaths, hoping Pam can talk some sense into the perfection seeking bride. Pam grants her a light nod, an indulgent grin spreading over her face as she leans closer to press a soft kiss to Amelia's forehead. "Alright," Amelia agrees, a coy smile pulling up her lips as the two women share an enamored smile.

I let out a sigh of relief, exchanging grateful glances with the rest of the bridesmaids before feeling a hand snaking around my waist. My head tilts curiously, feeling warm breath puffing against my ear and I have to smirk, being momentarily unsure which man is currently standing behind me, even as I know full well I'll be perfectly content either way.

"Let's say we get the hell out of here before she decides to change her mind again," Godric's voice sounds lowly, bringing a fond smile to my face as I turn to catch sight of glimmering emerald orbs.

"You don't have to ask me twice," I answer back with a smirk, slipping my hand into his own before feeling him lace our fingers together, a small, rather innocent action really, but one that still manages to send my heart aflutter. God, I really do love this man. How the hell did I miss that before?

"So, you really love me, huh?" he questions teasingly once he's dragging me through the glass doors of the lobby and I can't help but send him an amused smile.

"I guess I do," I answer back with a wink, seeing his eyes alight with glee.

"When do you think it happened? The other night on the beach, perhaps?" he asks lowly, waggling his brows suggestively to leave me snorting as I follow him into the elevator.

"As amazing as that was," I start, rising up on my toes to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I think I've actually loved you much longer than that," I admit, watching his eyes widen in mild shock before he wraps his arms around me tightly.

"You mean it?" he questions softly, his emerald eyes warm with affection.

"I do," I answer back, reaching up to trace my thumb lightly over his bottom lip. "You asked me why I ended up at your house that night, why I didn't just go to my brother's or anyplace else for that matter and I think I finally know just what drew me there, what drew me to _you_ ," I admit, seeing his brows rise in momentary shock before a slow grin stretches over his face.

"So this whole time," he muses, shaking his head, surely in a mix of mild amusement, along likely with no small amount of disbelief.

"This whole time," I whisper back, leaning closer to close the minute distance between us before brushing my lips softly against his own, a contented sigh escaping me as the familiar feel of his lips somehow brings to mind words like rightness, blissfulness, and perhaps most appropriately, _home_.

A soft _ding_ signals the elevator's arrival at our floor and Godric growls lowly against my lips before pulling away with a near predatory look that manages to instantly set my heart racing. A light gasp escapes me, suddenly finding myself being swept across the hotel hallway and once we make it to our door, I find myself having to bite back my laughter as Godric clumsily struggles with the card reader, his apparent eagerness momentarily affecting his coordination.

"Here," I state softly, placing my hand gently over his own before sliding the card easily through the slot. The small light blinks green and you'd think Godric had just won the damn lottery judging solely by the triumphant smile that subsequently lights up his face.

A surprised squeak then escapes me, finding myself being hauled through the hotel room door before my back is abruptly pinned up against cool wood. Eager lips capture my own with near bruising force and a shuddering sigh escapes me, knowing this is exactly what I want, what I _need_.

"Sookie, gods, what you do to me," Godric's breathy voice growls out as his heated kisses trail along the exposed line of my throat to send delicious chills through me. "I _crave_ you. Your touch, your taste, all of you, I could never get enough, never enough," he breathes against my flushed skin to bring grateful tears stinging at the corners of my eyes, being once more assured of his love, of his undying devotion.

"Godric," I whisper back, my voice breaking with emotion. "I love you," I whisper against the warmth of his lips, feeling them curl slightly.

"Say it again, beautiful," he whispers back, instantly bringing a smile to my face as I note the utter exuberance shining brilliantly in his eyes.

"I love you, Godric," I repeat through a megawatt smile that is instantly captured by silken lips as I slip quite willingly into utter bliss. Light knocking upon the door leaves me suddenly furrowing my brow before Godric pulls from our kiss with an equally bewildered look. He presses his finger over my lips, shaking his head to signal my silence and I nod my agreement, knowing nothing could possibly be important enough to interrupt the two of us.

He proceeds to lean his head up over my shoulder in order to glance through the peephole and I'm left tilting my head in puzzlement seeing an amused smirk form over lips. I then see him reaches down towards the knob and my hand falls over his own to stop him before he turns his head to send me a reassuring smile.

GPOV

I see the hesitance in Sookie's eyes and do my best to reassure her with a soft smile before slipping open the door. Eager, cobalt eyes meet my own before scanning over my face to fall to my most assuredly reddened, puffy lips. A knowing smirk graces heartbreakingly handsome features to send my heart racing as I'm instantly transported to this afternoon's heated tryst.

" _Please_ tell me I'm interrupting," Eric nearly growls out, before glancing up over my shoulder where I can feel Sookie's chin resting, her curiosity obviously having gotten the best of her.

"Not at all," Sookie purrs next to my ear and upon seeing Eric's triumphant grin, I simply cannot help returning the gesture as I pry the door open further to usher him inside.

"Mmm, it would appear as if I got here just in time," I hear him remark as I close the door behind him. I turn in time to see him standing toe to toe with Sookie, his thumb brushing over her swollen lips just before he leans down to press his mouth over her own and I'll be damned it it's not one of the most erotic sights these eyes have yet to behold. Damn.

My pulse quickens as I step closer and Eric's long arm instantly wraps around me tightly, drawing me in to bring a knowing smile to my lips. Dual pairs of startling blue eyes catch my own and the matching hunger, the overwhelming desire shining from within their depths is enough to make my breath hitch.

"Feeling neglected?" Eric questions teasingly as his hand slips up along my spine before he's palming the nape of my neck to draw me closer. The devious wink he sends Sookie's way does not escape me just before his lips brush softly over my own and somehow, just knowing she's here with the two of us, watching, enjoying, _yearning_ makes this shared kiss all the more enticing, nearly intoxicating even.

A soft whimper escapes me as Eric pulls his mouth much too quickly away from my own and it takes my fuzzy mind a moment to register the devious smirk he sends me just before his gaze passes over my shoulder. Curious, I turn my head and a matching smirk falls over my own face upon seeing Sookie's standing spellbound beside the two of us.

"Like that, Lover?" Eric asks knowingly before receiving a fervent nod in response. "Want more?" he adds lowly, eliciting an adorable blush from the woman I love before she's nodding once more. Eric then presses a soft kiss upon my forehead before spinning me in his arms and my anticipation is steadily building as he proceeds to walk us into the bedroom, Sookie following eagerly behind.

"Eric?" I question curiously once he pauses just before the bed.

"Trust me," he whispers against my ear, wrapping his arm around me more tightly before pressing a soft kiss just below my ear. "On the bed, Lover," he then directs at Sookie, who willingly complies, crawling to the center of the bed before us.

"What now?" Sookie questions breathily, her voice laced with sweet anticipation.

"I want to watch you, Lover, to see just how much you enjoy watching Godric and I together," he answers back lowly whilst running heated palms beneath the light cotton fabric of my shirt, trailing teasing lines over my eager flesh. Sookie's eyes widen in momentary surprise, before a coy smirk plays at the corner of her plush lips.

"Oh, God," I groan out as Eric's demanding lips begin attacking my throat just as I see Sookie slowly peeling her sundress up over her head, exposing an enticing expanse of sun kissed flesh before us. Eric then takes hold of the hem of my shirt, mirroring Sookie's actions as he strips me free of the light material.

I watch Sookie through half lidded eyes, looking on expectantly as she trails her hands tauntingly over golden flesh before registering that Eric's own hands are mirroring her exact movements upon me. Sookie proceeds to cup each of her lace covered breasts into her palms and as her fingers begin teasing over quickly hardening peaks, Eric's own fingers emulate her actions, bringing a low purr from me as his thumbs trail teasingly over my pecs.

"More," Eric beseeches lowly, almost pleadingly, earning a wicked smirk from Sookie as she proceeds to slip her lace bra away, granting us an unobstructed view of her bountiful breasts. Gods, she's gorgeous, each and every part of her. My hungry gaze locks onto her roaming hands, looking on yearningly as fingertips trek ever lower to trace tauntingly over scarlet lace.

Eric's own hands continue their teasing ministrations, his deft fingertips tracing lines just above my shorts and a soft whimper escapes me once dual hands descend lower still, Sookie's hand over dark lace and Eric's over light silk. My head falls back against Eric's shoulder, a low moan escaping me as his heated palm begins stroking me through my shorts and I have to fight the urge to slam my eyelids shut as I see Sookie's own, erotic actions continuing on before us. Goddamn, this is torture, sweet, intoxicating torture, torture I never want to see come to an end.

"That's it, Lover," Eric encourages as I see Sookie's hand slip inside dainty lace. My heart skips a beat as Eric proceeds to follow her lead, delving his own hand inside my shorts before taking firm hold of my quickly hardening arousal.

Soft moans soon rise from Sookie's throat as she proceeds to pleasure herself and I find myself joining in to leave our mixed cries of pleasure echoing out around us in sweet, seductive harmony as Eric proceeds to grant me long, teasing strokes with his heated palm. As we continue, I can feel Eric's own hardened arousal pressing firmly against the small of my back and just when I think I may be on the verge of completion, Eric abruptly stops his actions to leave me panting harshly with need.

He then guides me closer to the bed and I grant him a curious look once my knees are pressed against the mattress' edge. He then presses a soft kiss to my cheek whilst stripping away my shorts and once he motions Sookie closer, I finally grasp his intentions.

"Sookie," I whisper softly, seeing her kneel before me, her sapphire eyes darkening in desire as her gaze rakes over my wholly exposed form before settling upon my proffered erection. A knowing smirk plays upon my lips as I bend down to press a soft kiss upon her lips. I then pull away, searching for any sign of hesitance from her, but upon seeing none, grant her an indulgent smile, thanking the powers that be for bringing this incredible woman into my life.

"We ready?" Eric questions then, earning both mine and Sookie's attention as we turn to see his own nude form beside the bed. Upon receiving eager nods, he draws closer to Sookie's kneeling form. He kneels behind her, taking firm hold of supple hips before earning a longing moan from Sookie as he teasingly presses his ample girth against her, letting her feel just how ready, how eager he is.

"Please," Sookie breathes out, her hips rolling wantonly against him as I feel the warmth of her hand wrapping firmly around the base of my arousal. I look on in dark fascination, watching as Eric, the man I hold growing affections for, delves himself deeply inside my Sookie, the woman I love, and though a small part of me once more expects to feel at least the smallest ounce of jealousy, I instead find the very sight of them together like this arousing as hell.

"Oh, fuck," I'm then left gritting out, feeling a line of wet heat drawing along my length to leave me gripping firmly onto golden silk. "Sookie, God, Sookie," I pant out as she proceeds to grant my throbbing arousal with teasing licks and eager sucks.

"Shit, Lover, you're so wet, so fucking eager," Eric groans out lowly, his hips finding a steady cadence against her to leave me working to match the rhythm of my hips with his own. Upon the two of us finding a steady, unrelenting rhythm together against our shared lover, I willingly lose myself entirely to the unparalleled pleasure of our joining, relishing not only the incredible sensations, but the un-fucking-believably stimulating sight of both my blondes lost in their own, echoing ecstasy. Perfect, beautifully fucking perfect.

Once I'm unable to keep the steady beat of my thrusts, my hips beginning to rock harder, faster as if of their own volition and my fingers twining themselves more firmly in Sookie's silken locks, I know my impending release is drawing steadily closer. Sookie must sense just how close I am as her fingers dig harshly into my hips, drawing me closer still as I feel her swallowing me to the back of her throat.

White stars explode behind my vision as my explosive climax draws a guttural groan from my throat and leaves my knees trembling in an attempt to hold myself upright. A large hand then wraps itself around my own, dragging me from my pleasure induced fog to leave me glancing up to blazing, cobalt orbs. Gods, he's beautiful, even moreso now in the throes of passion.

"Oh, God, Eric, yes! Harder!" Sookie exclaims before I see said man pulling her upright upon her knees, pressing her back firmly against his chest as his unrelenting thrusts become harsher, more demanding against her. I find myself absently rising to my own knees before them, my enamored gaze wholly captured by the two of them lost in their shared ecstasy before reaching up to cup the nape of Eric's neck into my palm.

"Fuck, yes," Eric pants out warmly against my lips before my lips press demandingly against his own before I proceed to convey with lips, tongue and teeth just how deep my feelings run for him, just how much I need him, _crave_ him, in every sense of the word.

Sookie's blunt nails dig harshly into my chest as she hits her peak just before Eric's subsequent growl against my lips signifies his own release to leave the three of us panting breathlessly together. We soon find ourselves rendered to a heap of entangled, glistening limbs upon the softened mattress as our shared ecstasy flows steadily between us.

With my eyes closed and a contented smile upon my face, I find I cannot tell, nor do I care, whose hands and lips are where between the three of us as nothing, absolutely nothing, could possibly ruin this bliss, this utter perfection we've found between us.

I'm not sure how much longer we lay just like that, wrapped up in one another before soft blankets are drawn up over us, but I simply cannot fight the satisfied smile that finds its way to my face upon feeling Eric settle himself along my back, his long arm draped around both Sookie and myself as said woman draws closer still to press her chest firmly against my own. The thought that I've never felt so content, so utterly complete in all my life is my last before I succumb to sleep's lulling embrace.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 18

SPOV

I slowly float back to consciousness, a heavenly scent invading my senses to bring a small smile to my face. My eyes flutter open to meet warm emerald eyes and my smile widens once warm lips press softly against my own. God, how I love this incredible man.

"You sleep alright?" Godric questions, earning a light nod in turn as memories of the previous night manage to bring a light blush to my cheeks. Holy shit. I can hardly believe that was even real, that the two of us actually had sex with another man. Speaking of which, where _is_ Eric? And where is that amazing smell coming from?

"Oh, good, you two are awake," we hear sound out above us, causing us to turn our heads in unison to catch sight of amused, cobalt eyes.

"Did you _cook_?" Godric questions incredulously, looking to the pair of tongs held within the blonde's large hands.

"Uh, no," he answers back with an amused grin, twirling the tongs absently within his grasp. "I like you both too much to subject you to my lackluster culinary skills. I _did_ order room service though and don't worry, I charged it to my own room," he enlightens us, bringing matching smiles from the both of us before we're sitting up in bed together.

"Thanks, Eric, that was really sweet of you," I remark, sending him a grateful smile. "Today's likely to make for a long one with the wedding and all, I'm sure we could all benefit from a decent breakfast."

"My thoughts exactly, Lover," he answers back, stepping closer to the bed as a wicked glint shines behind those striking eyes of his. "Not to mention the rather exhaustive extracurricular activities I have planned for the both of you once the day's festivities come to an end," he adds with a wink to bring an amused smirk to my face.

"Is that so?" Godric questions lowly, his arm wrapping tightly around my waist as Eric leans closer, a knowing grin stretching over his face.

"That is, unless the two of you have any objections, though you did seem to thoroughly enjoy yourselves last night, nearly as much as I did, in fact," he remarks lowly to bring a deep blush to my cheeks, once more amazed by the memory of our brazen lovemaking. "You two are ridiculously adorable, you know that?" he adds as I glance over to see Godric's equally flushed cheeks, a coy smirk playing upon his lips that mirrors my own.

"Shut up," Godric and I remark in unison, sharing an amused smile between one another before the three of us are breaking into soft laughter.

"Like I said, adorable," Eric remarks once more, leaning down to press a soft kiss upon either of our foreheads before reaching down to take hold of each of our hands. "Now come on, breakfast's getting cold," he remarks, helping the two of us from the bed. We both wrap ourselves in matching, hotel robes before following Eric from the bedroom.

Eric already has the table set for the three of us and as we sit together, proceeding to fill our designated plates with a variety of breakfast foods as we discuss the upcoming ceremony, I can't help but smile at the unexpected domesticity that seems to settle so easily between us.

I mean, obviously the three of us share an abundance of lust and affection between one another that surely resulted in last night's mind-blowing bout of lovemaking, but this, this is different, it feels comfortable, somehow fitting and just, well, _right_.

"So, Eric, what are your plans for after the wedding?" Godric soon questions, instantly gaining my attention as I glance over in time to see the blonde's brows rise in subtle surprise.

"Plans?" Eric questions, patting his mouth clean with a napkin whilst shrugging his broad shoulders. "Well, work, I suppose. Pam's not likely to take another vacation so shortly after this week and the world of business never rests, you know," he answers back easily and I find I can't seem to help the small frown that forms over my face upon hearing his words.

"Oh," Godric answers back softly as I note the matching frown formed over his own face that Eric either does not notice or simply ignores, I'm really not sure which.

"And what are _your_ plans now that the two of you have finally come to accept your feelings for one another?" Eric questions casually, even as I note an indistinguishable glint shining behind his eyes.

"Oh, well, I guess I'm not really sure," I answer back somewhat sheepishly, not having given any thought to the life I left behind in Bon Temps. "I suppose I'll need to find a job, not to mention a new place to live," I sigh out dejectedly, recalling all too vividly what a mess my real life currently is.

"You'll live with me, Sook," Godric says softly, his hand falling over my own to leave me lifting up my head in surprise. "That is, if you're okay with that, I mean, all your stuff is already there and it may take you a while to get back on your feet and-," he starts rambling before I lean closer, letting my lips silence his talking.

"I accept," I assure him, feeling his lips curl against my own as his eyes alight with glee.

"Good," he answers back simply, kissing me softly once more as I'm left sending up a silent prayer of gratitude, thankful for this man's ever diligent presence in my life. A loud throat clearing succeeds in breaking the rather tender moment and leaves the two of us turning our attention back to Eric.

"I, uh, I should probably be heading out now," he states in an uncharacteristically softened voice that manages to bring a small frown to my face as I watch him rise from his chair.

"Eric?" Godric questions, obviously having noted his strange mood as well. "You're more than welcome to stay, you know that, right?"

"What? Of course, I just promised Pam I'd help her take care of a few things, you know, best man duties and all," he answers back casually, earning speculative glances from both Godric and myself before we're left nodding our acceptance.

"We'll see you later though, right?" I question, stepping before him to feel his arms wrap around me tightly, instantly easing some of the tightness his rather strange behavior has managed to produce within my chest.

"Of course, Lover; I'm quite looking forward to it," he answers back lowly, his characteristic confidence floating to the surface once more to bring a genuine smile to my face as I lean up to kiss him softly.

GPOV

I look on as Sookie presses a soft kiss upon Eric's lips, my head tilting thoughtfully as my mind is flooded with vivid images shared between the three of us, both from last night as well as this morning as I can't help but notice a subtle shift in dynamics.

Sookie backs away from Eric then and I draw closer to the towering blonde, gazing up to meet the obvious affection shining from within the depths of his dark eyes before I, too, am rising up to press a soft kiss upon his lips. Large hands comb through my tousled locks, managing to sooth at least the edge of my rising worries before Sookie and I are left watching our shared lover disappear behind the hotel room door.

"Is it just me, or was he acting weird this morning?" Sookie questions, earning a small sigh of relief from me, suddenly realizing I'm not alone in thinking this very same thing.

"No, it's not just you," I sigh out; turning to meet the wary gaze she sends my way.

"Do you think it has something to do with last night?" she questions softly, earning a fervent headshake from me as I pull her securely into my embrace.

"No, Sookie, no I don't think this has anything to do with what the three of us shared together last night," I reassure her, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head before feeling her tense form relaxing subtly in my arms. "I really wish I knew what was causing him to act so strangely though," I sigh out, feeling her nodding against my shoulder.

"Yeah, me too," she answers back before lifting her gaze to meet my own. "Do you think, I mean," she sighs out as I not her eyes beginning to well with unshed tears. "Do you think he'd really just walk away from us after all that's happened between the three of us?" she asks, her trembling voice barely above a whisper as a fat tear trails lazily down her golden cheek.

"Sookie," I sigh out, reaching up to softy brush away the start of her tears as my heart silently breaks for the woman I love. "I'm afraid I can't answer that," I answer honestly, wishing this were not the truth. "Only Eric knows his own intentions and until he's willing to open up with us, I'm afraid we're left with only assumptions."

"I guess you're right," she sighs out, her head shaking lightly as she sniffles softly. "God, am I going crazy, Godric? Allowing myself to fall so completely for a total stranger? Giving my heart away not to only one man, but two simultaneously?"

"Of course not, my Sookie," I answer back gently, delving my fingers through golden silk as a small smile forms over my face. "At least I hope not, 'cuz that would mean I've gone completely insane as well, letting myself fall for another even as my love for you continues to grow each and every day," I enlighten her, seeing those startling sapphire eyes of hers sparkle beautifully with affection.

"You love him, don't you?" she whispers, bringing a soft sigh from me as I'm left having to nod at her spot on assessment, knowing there's no way I can deny the growing feelings I hold for said man, not any longer, not after all we've shared together.

"I really think I do," I admit, meeting her sympathetic gaze. "But then, so do you," I add matter of factly, seeing her head drop coyly. "Hey, it's alright, Sookie," I assure her, gently tilting up her chin to meet her wary eyes.

"You mean you're not mad?" she whispers, making my brows shoot up in surprise.

"Why on earth would I be mad?" I question incredulously, hearing her subsequent sigh.

"Well, it took me so long to finally admit my feelings for you and with Eric, well-," she starts before I shake my head, an indulgent smile falling over my face.

"Sookie, trust me, I completely understand," I assure her, knowing full well just how irresistible said man's charms truly are.

"I don't know if I can just walk away from him, Godric," Sookie says then and my heart pinches painfully at the very thought of losing the towering blonde man who holds my heart in his large, steady hands.

"We could always talk to him, Sookie," I suggest, the beginnings of hope sparking within my chest. "Maybe he feels the same, maybe he just needs to hear us admit how we both truly feel about him before he can come to terms with his own feelings," I add thoughtfully, seeing a small smile light up her beautiful face.

"You really think so?" she whispers, her sapphire eyes glimmering with optimism.

"It's at least worth a try, right?" I answer back to earn a light nod in response before Sookie pulls me tightly in her embrace. I smile softly against her hair, my hands trailing absently through silken gold as I once more find it hard to believe I've finally managed to win her heart, the one woman I've pined over for years now.

My elated mood suddenly deflates as I wonder just how Eric may react to our proclamations of love. I mean, it's easy enough to see he cares for the two of us, but given his wholly cavalier nature, I can't help but worry he may not be interested in seeing this liaison last past the week's end. I can only hope that I'm wrong as to see him walk away now will surely crush not only me, but the woman I love as well.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 19

SPOV

"Ames, you're beautiful," I assure my friend, catching her reflection in the long mirror as she sets a final pin into her elaborate updo. "Pam is a lucky, lucky woman."

"Oh, trust me, I know," she answers back with a smirk that brings a light giggle from me. "But I'm just as lucky. God, she's just amazing, Sook. I swear the two of us were made for one another, as corny as that may sound."

"I don't think it's corny at all," I answer back, pulling her into a hug, careful not to wrinkle her fluffy, white dress. "You two really were meant for one another, I'm sure of it," I reassure my friend as I can't help but wonder if I haven't managed to find not only the one, but _two_ men that may very well be meant for me as well.

"Thanks, Sook," she answers back with watery eyes, her head shaking lightly as she visibly works to fight back her tears. "Ugh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry today, dammit," she sighs out, this time managing to elicit amused laughter from me as I know full well my friend will be reduced to a blubbering mess soon enough.

"Here," I remark, offering her a tissue. She rolls her watery eyes at me even as she takes the proffered gift, apparently accepting that she won't be able to keep control as the momentous day continues on. I help her cautiously dab at her eyes, careful not to smudge her expertly applied makeup before the sound of soft music sounds out around us.

"Go on, I got this," she assures me, sending me a grateful smile before I line up with the remainder of the bridesmaids, taking the lead before trailing the line of women from the flowing white tent. My head instantly turns towards the identical tent set directly to my right and my heart skips a beat as my eyes fall upon the ever gorgeous best man, enveloped quite deliciously in his sharp tuxedo. Damn, and I mean, _damn_!

"Lover," Eric greets, a light smirk playing at the corner of his lips as I have to work to lift my jaw up from the sandy beach. "You're stunning," he adds, leaning down to press a tender kiss upon my forehead that sends my heart fluttering.

"And you're, well, just _damn_ ," I answer back, eliciting a low chuckle from the amused blonde as he slips his arm easily through my own before leading me towards the head of the sandy aisle. My eyes then fall over the immense crowd, their collective gazes fixed firmly upon the two of us and I'm left gulping audibly as my knees begin to subtly wobble and I begin to fear I may be rendered momentarily motionless.

"Sookie?" Eric questions softly at my ear before warm fingers are gently turning my face to meet a concerned, cobalt gaze. "You alright?" he whispers worriedly to bring a soft sigh from me as I find myself pulling strength from his soft touch, from that concerned gaze of his before I'm left nodding in return.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just fine," I whisper back, sending him a grateful smile as I feel his long fingers lacing firmly with my own, helping to ground me before the two of us begin our trek along the softly lit beach together. The crowd seems to disappear entirely, leaving only Eric and myself as he slowly leads me forward and as I catch his softened gaze from my peripheral, I know, without a doubt I truly do love this man. "Thanks," I whisper to him once we've made it to the head of the aisle, earning me an indulgent smile before we make our ways to either side of the floral archway.

The crowd's attention is still turned away, the lot of them eagerly anticipating the bride's appearance and my gaze is automatically caught by startling emerald eyes, eyes fixated solely upon me that manage to make my heart skip a beat. Godric sends me a knowing smile, stealing a glance towards Eric to let me know he caught my earlier fearful moment before he sends me a slight nod that speaks volumes, telling me the two of us are on the exact same page as far as our third is concerned.

The bridal march then begins and my head snaps up just in time to see Amelia exiting the flowing tent. Softly curled, chestnut tendrils are flowing beautifully around her lightly flushed face and I have to smile, knowing she's never looked so beautiful as she does in this moment.

A light sniffle to my left leaves me glancing over just in time to see Pam gripping tightly onto Eric's large hand as she roughly brushes away the start of her tears. I can't help smiling, seeing the obvious love shared between the two women before Eric's knowing gaze catches my own. Well, it would seem I'm not the only one finding support in his touch today.

Once Amelia joins her love, tears are suddenly welling in my own eyes, seeing the enamored gaze shared between them and I find myself sending my friend a watery smile, accepting her large bouquet from her before she turns back to her fiancé once more.

The ceremony begins, the words of the officiant rising up to fill the softly sunset lighted beach air and I find myself soon lost in my thoughts, thinking over what a drastic turn my life has taken in just a few short weeks. I tilt my head at Amelia, realizing I'd only just hoped to be in her very same position, longing to tie my life with Bill. What an idiot I was, blinding myself to the truth for so long.

I then turn my head, catching sight of that handsome, loving face of Godric's that, as always, manages to send a wave of warmth through me. God, how different my life would be if I'd only made different choices, if I'd taken even a moment to question what it was I was getting myself into, tying myself to a domineering, selfish man like Bill Compton.

But then, I can't help but wonder if things had played out differently, if I'd never gotten with Bill in the first place, would I have been wise enough to recognize the love my very best friend held for me? I can't say for sure, but somehow the thought that everything I've been through along with the entirety of my decisions, both good and bad, inevitably led me to this exact moment in which I hold love for not only one, but two remarkable men manages to bring a grateful smile to my face.

As much as I'd like to, I know I cannot change my past, I can't take back the years wasted on the wrong man, but what I can do is learn from my mistakes and find myself silently promising right here, right now, to never fall into a similar situation. I refuse to let love pass me by once more and I stand just a little straighter knowing I'll do whatever it takes to keep my two loves with me no matter what.

GPOV

The ceremony comes to a close as Pam dips her lovely, brunette bride low, kissing her with a visible passion and my heart swells, unable to keep myself from looking back and forth between my two blondes, wondering if a similar future may be in store for us as well. What I wouldn't give to hold my head high, standing proudly between the two people who hold my heart between them.

Sookie's watery gaze manages to widen my smile and as she meets my indulgent stare, I know her thoughts are similar to my own. I then turn to catch uneasy, cobalt eyes; eyes steadily fixed upon the two enamored women before him and have to frown upon seeing the obvious distress etched over Eric's striking features. Just what could possibly be going on in that head of his? What I wouldn't give to know for sure.

Sookie's hand upon Eric's arm seems to break him from his apparent trance, an automatic smile gracing his face and I can't help but wonder just how much and how often he hides behind that heartbreaking smile of his. Eric slides his arm into Sookie's, proceeding to lead her down the aisle once more and my heart pinches with a painful longing, unable to keep myself from wishing our circumstances were somehow different.

The gathered crowd begins dispersing then and I follow along, soon coming to a large, cloth covered tent lit up beautifully with twinkling faery lights. I send acknowledging smiles to members of the elated crowd, feeling a bit out of place before slender arms wrap tightly around my waist.

"Hey, handsome," my Sookie purrs against my ear before I turn to pull her firmly into my arms. "Sorry you're on your own, Goddy. As soon as dinner's over, I promise I'll come over and sit with you."

"It's fine, Sook," I answer back easily, suddenly feeling worlds better with her in my arms. "You should spend some time with your friend; it's her day after all."

"I suppose you're right," she agrees with a grateful smile, leaning closer to press a soft kiss to my lips. "They really are adorable, aren't they?" she then questions, obvious fondness lacing her words as I'm left nodding my agreement. "I thought Pam was gonna lose her cool for a minute there when she first saw Amelia," she adds with a snort and I have to chuckle lowly, having wondered the very same thing myself.

"Their future is apt to be a very happy one, that much is clear," I answer back softly.

"Just like ours?" she chimes in, instantly widening my smile as I tighten my hold upon her.

"But of course," I answer back against her own, smiling lips, immensely grateful for her place at my side.

"Mind if I cut in here?" sounds out beside us then, causing the both of us to jolt in surprise before we're turning in unison to catch sight of smirking, cobalt eyes.

"Eric," both Sookie and I whisper in unison, eliciting low laughter from the amused blonde.

"You were expecting someone else, I suppose?" he teases back to earn mirroring smiles from the both of us. "Man, this place is a zoo," he remarks, looking over the gathered crowd with a small frown.

"It's a wedding, silly, don't tell me you've never been to one before," Sookie teases and my brows rise subtly noting the uncharacteristic frown that settles over his face.

"Not if I can help it, no," he answers back softly, earning a matching frown from Sookie before she meets my own wary gaze.

"Eric?" I question softly, reaching up to place my hand upon his shoulder, hoping to bring him from his sudden trance and not the first I've seen him fall into today either.

"Sorry, it's nothing," he answers back, but his words fail to make me feel any better as I squeeze his shoulder tightly, sending him a concerned gaze.

"You can talk to us, you know, we, well, the two of us really care about you, Eric," Sookie chimes in softly to bring a small smile to the tall blonde's face.

"I know that, Lover," he answers back, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her plush lips. He then turns to me and my heart is suddenly in my throat as his lips press against my own. I pull away, intent on questioning him further before Pam's voice calls out behind us.

"Yo! We doing this?" she calls, earning light nods from the two blondes before we're left having to say our goodbyes. I watch the two of them walk away together, noting Eric falling back into his teasing, flirting nature that manages to bring a bright smile to Sookie's face.

I let out a small sigh, not so easily convinced things are okay as his earlier words begin echoing through my mind. He dislikes weddings? What on earth does that even mean? Did something happen to him in the past or am I just jumping to conclusions here? Could he just be talking about the noisy crowd, the lack of privacy perhaps? Somehow I don't think that's it.

Whatever he meant, I mean to get to the bottom of it before the night is through. And both Sookie and I need to tell him of our growing feelings, of how we've both managed to fall for him in our short time together. I sink down to my chair with a small sigh, realizing this is likely to make for a very long night.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 20

SPOV

"God, what a day," my voice slightly slurs out, having imbibed perhaps a tad too much champagne as I lean more heavily against Godric. He proceeds to nearly drag me through the lobby, my tired legs barely wanting to function after all that vigorous dancing and celebrating at the reception.

"It was certainly fun, perhaps moreso for some than others," he muses, sending me a knowing wink that instantly sets me off into admittedly drunken giggling.

"You mean to say you didn't have fun, Goddy-waddy?" I giggle out, earning a headshake in turn as he helps me into the elevator, low chuckling escaping him.

"Of course I did, Sookie-wookie," he remarks back, lifting an amused brow at me as I break into bubbling laughter. "I'd just hoped we'd get the chance to talk to Eric tonight," he adds sullenly, instantly quelling my laughter as I'm left nodding my agreement.

"Yeah," I whisper, a small frown forming over my face, feeling myself sober slightly at his words. "Me too," I sigh out, having tried to corner said blonde many a time tonight, only to find him deep in serious conversation with perspective clients that Pam apparently invited to her big day or later, in heated discussion with Pam herself. She really seemed pissed about something, I mean, I know she's his boss and all, but you'd think she'd be able to put business aside, at least for one day.

"I'm sure we'll run into him before we leave," Godric reasons, his words laced with obvious worry. I reach up to gently cup his face before pressing my lips firmly against his own, wanting only to chase that hurt from those beautiful emerald orbs of his.

"We'll find him, Goddy, I promise," I whisper against his warm lips, feeling them curl into a small smile before he's leading me into the hall. We pause at the door and Godric's brow furrows as he begins checking his many suit pockets.

"Fuck," he curses lightly, patting his jacket with a frown. "I could have sworn I had my key card," he muses absently, pulling out the stiff material of his jacket to check the inner pockets. A matching frown settles over my own face as I go to lean against our hotel room door before I'm suddenly falling.

"Oh, shit!" I exclaim, arms flailing wildly before Godric's steady arms catch me just in time to save me from hitting hard linoleum. "What the fuck?" I whisper, gripping tightly to Godric's lapels as he steadies me upon my feet once more before latching the door shut quietly behind us.

"Sook, you stay right here," he whispers firmly, pressing me to the corner of the darkened kitchen, a grave visage etched over his face. My heart races anxiously, sudden fear crawling along my spine as I nod my agreement. He disappears from sight and my arms automatically wrap tightly around my waist as a fearful tremble runs through me, my still slightly fuzzy mind already creating a million awful scenarios even as I hope to God none of them are right.

"Goddy?" I call shakily, fearing for his safety as my wild imagination continues to play out awful, graphic scenes of the man I love battling heroically with some masked prowler.

"Uh, in here, Sook, I think I found our intruder," I hear him call back and my brow furrows in confusion as I push from the wall before following his voice into the bedroom.

"Godric, what-," I start before my gaze automatically follows his own to the bed. "Oh, holy hot damn," I whisper upon finding the gloriously nude, muscled expanse stretched out tauntingly over our bed. "Eric?" I whisper in surprise, earning me a megawatt smile from the obviously pleased blonde.

"Lover," he purrs lowly, propping his head up on his elbow whilst casting both Godric and I equally heated stares. "I hadn't intended to scare you, but you really _should_ be more careful with your room key," he teases, pointing toward said key that's placed safely upon the bedside table.

"Oh," Godric answers back softly, his enamored gaze fixed steadfastly upon the wholly nude man stretched out deliciously before the two of us.

"Now, the two of you have way too much clothing on for my plans," Eric practically growls out, sitting upright before us as those stunning cobalt eyes blaze with apparent longing. "Don't tell me you intend on keeping me waiting," he adds, bringing audible gulps from both Godric and myself as waves of delicious yearning crawl along my spine.

"But, Eric," Godric starts, a deep frown settling over his face to earn a mirroring frown from said man. "The three of us really need to talk," he starts to argue as I watch Eric crawling lithely across the bed before rising to his knees before him. I can't help but be thankful at least one of us seems to be in our right mind, knowing Godric's right. We really do need to talk, but with Eric looking so damn scrumptious, along with me being slightly buzzed still, I just can't seem to keep track of any semblance of coherent thought.

"Later, Godric," Eric breathes against Godric's lips to bring a visible shudder from the other man. "Right now, I need you," I hear him purr against Godric's throat to bring a longing whimper from not only Godric, but myself as well as I want more, so much more, _need_ it in fact. "The both of you," Eric amends as his heated gaze turns towards me, a predatory smile gracing that heartbreakingly handsome face of his before he's drawing closer.

"Eric," his name falls from my lips like a revered prayer as he rises to his knees before me, exposing every delicious inch of him before my half lidded gaze. Goddamn what this man does to me.

"Lover," his husky voice breathes against my ear to bring a soft keening from my throat as my knees begin to tremble. A line of heat along my back then leaves me turning my head to catch sight of familiar emerald orbs and an easy smile stretches over Godric's face as I feel him dragging the zipper of my dress down along my spine. Well, it would seem Eric was able to convince him easily enough.

"Sookie, my beautiful Sookie," Godric breathes against my flesh, his heated mouth pressing a line of teasing kisses and light nips along my throat and shoulders to leave me moaning wantonly. Eric's own lips and teeth are granting me the same endearments along my now exposed collarbone and a longing shudder runs through me, yearning only to be simultaneously devoured by the both of them in the very best of ways. Between the two of them, my dress is quickly discarded, being carelessly tossed aside just before scraps of lace follow suit to leave Eric and I equally exposed.

Eric and I both turn in unison then, catching Godric's bewitched gaze before we're both reaching out to help him strip away his own clothing. Our collectively enthusiastic hands make easy work of rows of buttons and zippers and a soft sigh escapes Godric as I'm finally left trailing the light, cotton material of his boxers along the muscled lines of his defined legs, dropping to my knees before him as my eager mouth treks a line of heated kisses and light bites along my way.

Large palms take firm hold under my arms before I find myself pulled suddenly upright once more and as eager lips capture my own; I close my eyes, falling quite willingly under the spell of this incredible man, my Godric, my love, as my rising lust spikes to lofty heights. I feel his own obvious arousal pressed along the line of my abdomen and a broken sigh escapes me upon feeling an equally hard, equally ready arousal pressed firmly against the small of my back as long, familiar arms wrap themselves tightly around both Godric and myself.

"Bed, now," a low, husky voice demands and I don't know, nor do I care, whether the breathy command sounded from Eric or Godric as the three of us crawl together over the softened mattress, eager hands and mouths worshipping every inch of wholly exposed flesh between us before I suddenly find myself once more pressed firmly between both Eric and Godric, though this time in a prone position across the bed.

"Oh, God," I sigh out, my hands trailing gently, almost reverently over every dip, every valley of defined, muscled limbs currently enveloping me as I lie tucked snuggly between these two men I know I hold equal amounts of love for. Wow, just wow.

"Sookie," Godric breathes against my lips before pulling me into another kiss, this one firmer, more demanding than the previous as I feel his heated palm caressing up along the line of my thigh before with a light tug, he succeeds hooking my leg up over his cinched waist. God, yes.

I lose myself fully in his intoxicating kiss, in the incredible feel of his plush lips moving expertly against my own before feeling a large palm gently cupping my chin. My face is tilted slowly towards hungry, cobalt eyes and as Eric's mouth covers my own, I'm left recognizing that though there are subtle differences between their kisses, each is just as deliciously erotic, just as all-consuming and each is able to affect me in the very best of ways.

Teasing strokes granted by deft fingers upon my quickly wetting sex soon leave me moaning into Eric's kiss. Oh, god yes. My brows suddenly rise in shock upon feeling an experimental brush against my back entrance. Umm, okay? Eric pulls from our kiss then, seeming to study my face closely as both he and Godric bring momentarily pause to their erotic ministrations.

"Um, I've never," I admit somewhat sheepishly, seeing a knowing smile curl red, swollen lips before Eric is reaching a long arm out behind him. I send him an amused smirk upon noting the small bottle of oil he's procured, one he apparently brought along just for an occasion such as this.

"Trust me, Lover?" he questions softly and I don't have to hesitate even a moment before sending him an assured nod. His face brightens with an endearing smile before he leans forward to kiss me softly, the soft click of the bottle opening sounding out beside us.

Slickened fingers soon press against me experimentally as Godric's own digits proceed with their previous ministrations, tracing light circles around my throbbing nub to bring a soft purr from me. A light hiss then falls from my lips upon feeling my virginal opening being gently breached to elicit a light stinging pain.

"Shh, we've got you, Sook, just relax. Trust me, it helps," Godric whispers softly against my ear, his thumb maintaining it's steady, circling rhythm upon my now dripping sex. I nod lightly, taking a deep, centering breath before relaxing my muscles as much as possible between them, giving myself over fully to their dual devotions.

Slowly, gently, the two of them work together, preparing me for what is to come and though a small part of me can't help but feel a touch apprehensive, by the time dual crowns are aligning against me, my building anticipation is enough to nearly overwhelm any sense of unease from me.

"Oh, fuck," I hiss out into the crook of Godric's throat, my nails digging harshly into broad shoulders as I'm stretched slowly, impossibly wide. Soft murmurs of assurance along with gentle kisses and loving caresses from the both of them work to ease my discomfort as they proceed slowly forward, filling me to the absolute brink before I somehow manage to sheath them both fully.

"Lover? You alright?" Eric whispers into the crook of my neck, both of them stilling their movements in order to give me a chance to adjust to our joining.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be okay, just give me a second," I assure him, granting me a soft kiss to the side of my throat before I glance up to meet Godric's wary gaze. I offer him a reassuring smile, reaching up to delve my fingers deep within darkened locks before kissing him softly.

An experimental roll of my hips soon leaves the two of them groaning lowly together and though the feeling is foreign and vaguely uncomfortable, just noting the obvious pleasure practically rolling off the two men I love helps to send my lusts spiking between them.

Much like the night before, the two of them somehow manage to find a matching, steady rhythm against me, though unlike the wild, passionate lovemaking of the previous night, this joining is gentle, tender even, and my heart soon swells with the overwhelming love I hold for them both. We rock against one another and grateful tears soon sting at the corners of my eyes, hardly believing I've managed to find happiness along with a sense of belonging the likes of which I've never experienced before between these two men.

Our bodies are soon shuddering lightly, the three of us finding our release against one another and as dual arms wrap around me tightly, a steady stream of tears is running freely down my cheeks. I'm not even sure I know exactly why I'm crying in all honesty and as I meet Godric's anxious gaze, I'm left shaking my head, unsure how to explain myself as his thumbs gently brush away salty tears.

"Oh, Sookie," he whispers, tucking my face against his chest where I can hear the beats of his still wildly beating heart.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine, really," I assure him, feeling Eric pull closer, his long arms wrapping around the both of us tightly.

"Most people don't cry when nothing's wrong, Lover," Eric teases lightly at my ear, pressing a soft kiss just below my lobe to bring a soft chuckle from me.

"I'm just so happy," I finally admit, looking back and forth between the both of them. "The two of you make me happy, so much more so than I even deserve and I just, well, I guess it's a bit overwhelming really," I explain, perhaps a bit inarticulately, but the two of them must grasp my meaning, at least I assume they must, judging by their mirroring smiles.

"I know exactly how you feel, Sookie," Godric assures me, pressing a soft kiss upon my forehead before raising his gaze to Eric. "It's different when you're with people you love," he adds softly, bringing a fond smile to my face even as I swear I feel Eric tense against me.

"I think you're right," I answer before turning back to see Eric's wholly expressionless face. "Eric? You okay?" I question, reaching over to place my hand over his arm. He clears his throat loudly, obviously having a difficult time coming to terms with our admissions and Godric and I are left sharing yet another rather wary gaze.

"We really didn't mean to put you on the spot like this," Godric admits somewhat sheepishly. "But, uh, well, that's what the two of us had meant to talk with you about," he expands, earning us a light nod from Eric, who seems to be lost entirely to his thoughts at the current moment.

"Right, yeah," Eric finally answers softly, the slightest of smiles curling at the corners of his lips.

"Eric," I remark, rolling over to press my chest against his own before cupping his face into my hands. "We don't expect you to feel the same, really, we just thought you deserved to know this is more than just a fling for the both of us," I explain before seeing that characteristic, charming smile of his cross over his face.

"Yeah, of course," he answers back, leaning closer to kiss me softly. "I'm sorry; I'm really just too exhausted to even _begin_ contemplating any of this right now," he admits, earning indulgent smiles from both Godric and myself.

"That's understandable, it's been one hell of a week for all of us," Godric remarks as he leans forward to rest his chin upon my shoulder. "Perhaps we should get some sleep and then we can continue this discussion in the morning," he proposes, earning a nod from me just before I'm letting out a jaw cracking yawn.

"Good idea," I whisper, turning my face to press a soft kiss against Godric's cheek. "I love you," I add, seeing a bright smile light up his face.

"I love you too, Sook," he answers back, pressing a kiss against my cheek before the two of us turn to Eric in unison, seeing an indistinguishable look fall over his face.

"I love you, Eric," I whisper, leaning closer to press a soft kiss against his lips before Godric's leaning across my shoulder to grant our third a kiss of his own.

"I love you," Godric whispers softly, earning a light nod from Eric before he shoots us a rather sheepish grin. I let out a small sigh of relief, thankful he seems to be taking his time to consider his own feelings, before curling snuggly between he and Godric. Encircled in the warm, familiar arms of my two loves, a contented smile forms over my face, knowing I've never felt this happy, this complete and with that thought in mind, I embrace sleep's alluring embrace.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Wishing you and yours the very best this holiday season!**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 21

GPOV

The feel of soft hair tickling lightly against my face leaves me floating back to consciousness, a fond smile automatically finding its way to my face as my arms latch more firmly around the soft body beside me. I brush back the silken tresses, pressing a tender kiss to the crown of a heated head before my eyes are fluttering lazily open.

The first thing I take note of is Eric's obvious absence from the bed, but recalling just how early he rose the last time we were together like this, I quickly shake away the rising doubt suddenly whirling in my gut before pulling Sookie more firmly into my embrace.

"Morning," she grumbles into the crook of my neck, broadening my smile impossibly wide before my softened gaze is met with blurry, sapphire orbs as she tilts her face slightly upward.

"Morning, beautiful," I return just before silken lips are brushing lightly, promisingly, against my own. God, I could certainly get used to waking up like this.

"God, I could get used to waking up like this," Sookie literally takes the words directly from my thoughts, eliciting a low chuckle from me before I'm pressing another kiss against plush lips.

"Alright, my little mind reader," I tease, earning a light smirk in turn. "I suppose some packing is in order if we're wanna catch our flight," I sigh out, pulling her up with me upon the bed. She glances around us then, a small frown forming over her sleep flushed face.

"Where's Eric?" she questions. "We were supposed to talk this morning," she reminds me once we're sliding out from beneath the covers together.

"He's probably just packing up his own things," I reason, slipping on some clean shorts before taking stock of the room. "I'm sure he'll be back when he's ready, if not, we can always stop by his room once we're finished up here."

"Yeah, alright," Sookie concedes, bending down to scoop up the wrinkled remains of our wedding apparel, a fond smile curling her lips that I find myself returning as I recall the more pleasurable moments from the night before.

"So, last night," I remark offhandedly, scooping up our bags before catching sight of Sookie's lightly blushing cheeks.

"So, last night," she echoes, taking a moment to lay our disheveled dress clothes over the bed. She lifts her head then and her contented smile tells me all I need to know before I'm sending her an agreeing nod. I throw open our suitcases then, equally disheartened about leaving this gorgeous paradise as I am elated at the idea of starting a new life, a better live, one filled with love, before something sitting in the bottom of Sookie's bag catches my attention.

"Hey, what's this?" I question, reaching down to take hold of what appears to be some kind of pamphlet or something.

"Oh that? It's nothing," Sook answers back. "I didn't really get the chance to unpack all my junk before we left," she continues, but I'm only half listening now as I begin leafing through the colorful pages, my eyes skimming over words and images, that together, manage to bring a fond smile to my face.

"You did all this?" I question, trailing my finger over the obviously hand wrought images complementing the admittedly beautiful words formed together to create poems that manage to tug instantly at the heartstrings.

"I said it's nothing," Sookie answers back sullenly, reaching up as if to take the pamphlet back, but I pull it away just in time to earn a surprised gaze from her. "Just give it here, Godric, it's stupid."

"Stupid? Sookie, this is amazing," I counter, seeing her brows shoot up in surprise before her visage is instantly pushed away by an incredulous frown. "I'm serious Sook, you're talented, remarkably so," I assert, seeing her frown deepen upon hearing my words. "You don't believe me?" I question softly, unable to keep the hurt from seeping into my words.

"What? No, it's just, well, Bill," she sighs out, instantly bringing a matching frown to my face at the reminder of her ex. "He said it was stupid, the foolish daydream of a silly girl," she enlightens me as I feel my jaw tick in ire, wishing not for the first time, to see that fucking ex of hers finally get what's coming to him. The sound of soft sniffling instantly breaks my anger though, before my arms instinctually wrap themselves securely around my Sookie.

"Hey, it's not silly and it's not stupid, far from it in fact. I don't care what that bastard had to say, you hear me?" I whisper against her hair, feeling her nod lightly against my shoulder. "In fact, I'd love to show this to my publicist, if you wouldn't mind, that is," I offer, seeing her head snap up in surprise.

"What? Really? You really think it's that good?" she questions, her bright eyes already alight with excitement as I send her a firm nod.

"I wouldn't offer otherwise," I inform her, earning a megawatt smile from my girl that sends my heart racing even before her lips are pressed firmly against my own and she proceeds to kiss me with a passion easily matching my own.

"I love you," she breathes against my mouth and I can only sigh in contentment, knowing I could never hear her say those words often enough.

"I love you too, my Sookie," I answer back, earning me another sweet kiss. "Now, how 'bout we get this stuff all packed up so we can track down our missing third," I suggest, earning a fervent nod before the two of us are working side by side, folding and packing up the whole of our belongings and I find I can't help but grin, realizing just how different things are between us compared to when we first arrived.

"Well, I think that's it," Sookie finally sighs out, leaning down to scoop up a bag. I beat her to the punch though, sending her a wink before we're making our way to the hotel room door together. "You know, I think I'm gonna miss this room a bit," she muses at the doorway, turning back with a wistful smile.

"Yeah, me too," I admit. "Lots of pleasant memories, but then, we have the chance to make plenty more of those back home," I reason, earning a dazzling smile from my Sookie as she nods her agreement.

SPOV

Godric and I make the short trek to Eric's room, the whole of our baggage in tow, and I knock eagerly upon the door, already anticipating seeing that familiar, charming smile of my second love.

"Eric?" I call, knocking a bit louder once he fails to answer the first round of knocking. Godric and I wait a few moments, a small frown shared between us before his hand wraps firmly around my own.

"Come on," he says, pulling me along behind him. "I think I know where he might be, or at least where we can get some answers," he enlightens me, helping me to transfer our things into the elevator before reaching up to hit the glowing button.

"You don't think-," I start, unable to even finish that statement before I'm shaking my head vehemently, unwilling to believe we've missed our chance entirely.

"Shh, we'll figure this out, Sook, I'm sure it's nothing," Godric tries to reassure me, even as I note the wary glint shining behind those striking emerald eyes of his. I can only nod in response, feeling his arm snake reassuringly around my waist before we're exiting the elevator together.

Godric takes the lead and I follow dutifully behind, quickly realizing just where he's headed before the two of us are standing before a familiar hotel room door. He proceeds to tap his knuckles rapidly upon the glistening wood and the two of us are left holding our collective breaths, waiting rather anxiously for an answer.

"Sook? Godric?" Amelia answers groggily, rubbing at her eyes as the door creaks open and I'm left letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Ames, have you or Pam seen Eric?" I blurt out, earning a confused look from my friend before she's turning back to the room.

"Babe!" she calls before turning back to the two of us with a weak smile.

"Yes, my love?" Pam purrs, sidling up to her bride, a hungry glint shining in her bright blue eyes as eager hands begin roving unabashedly. Amelia clears her throat loudly, sending the two of us an apologetic gaze before Pam finally seems to recognize the two of them are no longer alone.

"Sorry to bother you, really," Godric remarks, his cheeks flushing as he makes a careful point to keep his gaze above their scantily clad bodies that until now I really hadn't bothered to notice. God, now I feel like a real ass, realizing just what we're interrupting. This _is_ technically their honeymoon after all.

"They wanna know if we've heard anything from Eric," Amelia enlightens Pam whose face snaps up instantly, before she's taking proper stock of the two of us for the first time this morning.

"You mean he's not with you?" Pam questions, seeming to come to herself once more as her stance straitens before us.

"Um, no," I answer back before hearing Pam curse softly under her breath. "He, well, we were with him last night and were supposed to talk with him this morning, but, um, we can't seem to find him now," I explain somewhat inarticulately, seeing her reach back to snatch up her cell phone from the kitchen counter, her perfectly manicured nails already flying over the keys while I talk.

"Fucking idiot," Pam whispers, her golden head shaking as she continues to type aggressively upon her phone, her frown deepening along with mine and Godric's.

"So, I guess you haven't seen him then?" Godric questions to earn a rather sympathetic gaze from Pam once she finally lifts her gaze from her glowing phone screen.

"Um, no," she answers back, a loud sigh escaping her. "I, well, did he at least leave you his number?" she questions, earning dual headshakes from the both of us before an angry scowl forms over her face. "That stupid, fucking-," she starts, sucking in a sharp breath before casting us a pitying gaze.

"He took off," I state, not needing to even ask before seeing her grave nod. "Well, I guess we have our answer then, don't we?" I remark, trying, albeit failing miserably, to make light of the situation even as I feel my bottom lip beginning to tremble uncontrollably.

"Sookie," Godric whispers as he reaches out for me, apparently intending to pull me into his embrace. I hold out my hand to stop him though, knowing full well if I fall into his arms now, I'll completely lose my hold upon the tiny bit of self-control I'm desperately clinging onto. He seems to understand though as he sends me a light nod before opting to squeeze my hand into his own instead.

"Sook? Are you gonna be alright, hon?" Amelia questions softly, clear sympathy shining from behind her dark eyes as I'm left shaking my head, knowing nothing will ever feel right again, not without our Eric, not without knowing what made him run from us.

"I've got her," Godric offers softly, sending Amelia a weak smile before I'm abruptly spinning on my heel, unable to handle the sight of clear pity emanating from the two women before us any longer. I currently feel sorry enough for myself as it is.

"Wait," Pam calls from behind us, instantly bringing a stop to our actions before Godric and I are turning back in unison to see the hesitant look upon her face. "Just, don't give up on him, not yet," her voice comes out as a soft plea and I find myself nodding back, the smallest spark of hope igniting in my chest even as I tell myself I can't give into it, no matter how much I'd like to.

"Come on, Sook, let's go home," Godric then remarks, pulling me towards the front of the hotel as I struggle to contain myself, not wanting to break down in front of all these strangers as I find myself silently questioning over and over again just what we could have done wrong, what could have made Eric pull away from the both of us like this.

It's not until our bags are packed neatly into the taxi's trunk and Godric and I slide into the backseat together that I finally let him wrap his arms around me and just like I knew I would, I find myself breaking down in his embrace, my heart silently breaking over the loss of my second love.

Godric's own eyes are watery and though I know he's trying to remain strong, likely for my own benefit, I've not doubt his own heart is breaking as well. I hold him closer, the two of us finding what solace we can in one another as Pam's final words to us repeat over and over in my mind '…Just, don't give up on him, not yet…'


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 22

EPOV

"Fuck," I groan out, pulling my covers up over my throbbing head, hoping that perhaps a few more hours of sleep will succeed in at least taking the edge off what's apt to make for a record breaking hangover. But of course, such a thing is too much to ask as stunning sapphire and blazing emerald orbs begin haunting my thoughts once more, thoughts that are apparently immune to the copious amounts of alcohol I've managed to consume all throughout the previous night.

My chest pinches painfully and I find myself flailing uncordinately towards my bedside table in search of more liquid relief. My hand finally grips the glass long neck and I'm left groaning upon realizing the bottle's fucking empty. Because of course, fuck me, right? I toss the spitefully empty bottle aside whilst having to choke back a pained sob, hating the entire world and hating myself even more.

Loud, reverberating banging then sound to set my already throbbing head pounding and I find it much more difficult than I might have guessed just to sit upright in bed, my anger with my unwelcome caller already welling within me. I sit quiet, dropping my pounding head back against the headboard in the hopes that whoever it is will hopefully give up soon and just leave me the fuck alone.

"I know you're in there, Eric, now open the fucking door!" I hear an all too familiar voice demand as the godforsaken knocking grows louder still. I cringe, not only on account of the fucking racket, but also because I realize I have no choice but to oblige my caller's harsh demands lest my fucking door be knocked down.

"Fuck," I curse lowly, rising from the bed just in time to feel the room spinning. Oh, fuck my life. I place a steadying hand upon the bed, having to take a couple deep breaths before making my way towards my abused front door.

"Goddamn it, Eric, if you don't open this fucking door, I swear to God," Pam growls out before I slide open the lock, having to step back quickly to avoid being slammed in the fucking face by the already swinging door.

"Jesus Christ, Pam, take the thing off it's fucking hinges why don't you?" I grumble out, receiving only a death glare in turn, one that tells me I'm really in for it this time. I inwardly sigh before directly spinning on my heel and making a beeline towards my coffee maker, knowing full well I won't be able to handle her without at least some form of reprieve.

"If I did, you'd deserve it, you fucking dumbass," she throws back, marching into the kitchen behind me, proceeding to lean against the counter, her arms crossing defiantly over her chest as she hits me with an accusing glare.

"Look, I'm sorry about the meeting, but I'm sure you were able to handle it on your own just fine," I sigh out, filling the filter with the heavenly scented grounds before flipping the coffee maker's power switch.

"You think this is about fucking _work_?" she questions, her brows shooting to her hairline as I send her a light shrug, having to massage my aching temples as I see her face turn a brilliant, cherry red.

"Look, Pam, I've got a fucking hangover from hell and am quite possibly still fucking drunk from last night, so whatever the hell you're so pissed about, just spit it the fuck out already," I growl out, having lost my last ounce of patience as Pam steps forward to leave the two of us standing toe to toe, matching scowls upon both our faces.

"You smell like a fucking distillery," she enlightens me, her accusing words laced with just a touch of sympathy before she's shaking her head at me. I just roll my eyes at the rather obvious observation before seeing her head tilt thoughtfully. "You know you can't just drink this away, Eric," she adds softly, deepening my scowl as I note her pitying tone.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," I outright lie, turning away to procure two coffee mugs. My hands are trembling slightly and I have to set the mugs down quickly, working once more to push back resurfacing memories of the last week as my heart pinches painfully once more. Goddamn it, why? Why do my memories insist on torturing me so fucking _persistently_?

"Goddamn it, you're not gonna make this easy, are you?" Pam sighs out behind me once I somehow manage to pour the dark, steaming elixir into the ceramic mugs, miraculously not spilling even a single drop before turning to offer up one with a raised brow.

"When do I ever make anything easy for you, boss?" I quip back, propping myself back against the counter, a contented sigh escaping me once I take my first heavenly sip and try my best to let the steaming nectar help me to rise above my ocean sized malaise.

"Fine. I'll come right out with it then. You miss Godric and Sookie. That's why you drank an entire fucking liquor store last night, but that's obvious, really. The thing I _can't_ figure out is why the hell you ran off the way you did. Are you some kind of fucking martyr now or something, because, I gotta tell ya, it doesn't suit you, not in the least," she accuses coolly, sipping her own cup as though she has not a care in the whole fucking world.

"I'm not a fucking _martyr_ ," I sigh out, rolling my eyes at her. "I didn't run from shit and I certainly don't miss either Godric _or_ Sookie," I downright lie, unable to keep my voice from wavering slightly as I suddenly can't meet her pointed gaze.

"You're a horrible fucking liar," Pam sighs out. "You keep trying to act like this time was just like all the rest, that it was just about the sex, about nothing more than having a good time, but you're not fooling anyone, least of all _me_. It was different this time. I knew it from the very beginning and if you could manage to actually grow a pair, you'd be able to admit it as well."

"Fine," I sigh out, shaking my head at my increasingly infuriating friend. "It was different this time, happy now?" I answer back begrudgingly, seeing Pam's lips lift to the slightest of smirks.

"Getting there," she answers back with a crooked brow. "You still didn't answer me though. Why'd you run, Eric?"

"I didn't run," I lie again, knowing full well Pam doesn't believe me for even a second before I'm left sighing loudly. "Alright, so I fucking ran. Things got too real and I fucking ran, but can you really blame me?"

"Eric," she sighs out, setting down her mug before stepping closer, clear sympathy shining in her bright blue eyes. "You have to stop this. It's killing me, you know, having to watch you do this over and over again, hoping against all odds that this time it'll be different, that you'll finally manage to move on."

"I-, I can't," I finally admit, having to set down my own mug as my fucking treacherous hands begin shaking uncontrollably.

"Yes, Eric, you can," she answers back softly, placing her own hands over my shaking ones. "You have to. It's time, past it, in fact," she asserts as my mind is suddenly assaulted by years worth of memories, of regrets, of a fantasized life that was cruelly stolen from me to leave me the rather pathetic excuse for a man I am today.

"I loved her so much, Pam," I choke out, feeling the start of stinging tears burning at the corners of my eyes. "She was my whole life, my fucking everything and I-," my words are broken off just before Pam's arms wrap tightly around me.

"I know, I know," she whispers, her hands smoothing over my back as I brush my hands roughly over my face, hating just how weak, how pathetic, I must surely seem, even in front of my very best friend. I've shed too many fucking tears over my past already; I'm done, past done in fact, and I'll _never_ put myself through anything like that ever again, not for anything, not for _anyone_.

"I won't go through that again, Pam, I _can't_ ," I state firmly then, pulling from her embrace just in time to see her brows shoot to her hairline.

"But, Eric," she starts, earning a firm headshake from me before I push past her, done with this conversation, done with this whole fucking thing. "Goddamn it, Eric! That's right, just walk away, just like you always do, you fucking _coward_ ," she calls accusingly, abruptly halting my steps as my building ire fumes within me.

"What did you just fucking say to me?" I question, turning to see her standing before me, her hands set defiantly on her hips, her pointed gaze unwavering.

"You fucking heard me. You're a fucking _coward_ ," she reiterates to leave my jaw ticking in anger. "Oh, did that hurt? Finally hearing the truth?" she continues mockingly, stepping closer as my fists clench in ire. "Well, here's some more fucking _truth_ for you; Yvetta was a fucking gold digging _whore_ and I'm sorry she ran you through the ringer the way she did, I really am, but I can't say I'm sorry she's gone. That woman was fucking poison and it's about damn time you get that through your fucking head!"

"You don't speak about her that way, goddamn it!" I yell back, stepping closer to her unwavering form, seeing her brow lift in defiance.

"I'll speak about her any damn way I please and if you'd actually open your fucking eyes and take a good, _hard_ look at the past the two of you shared, you'd be able to admit the same goddamn thing," she throws back, wholly unflinching, even as I raise my clenched fist.

"Fuck!" I cry out, swinging past her to plunge my fist directly into the fucking drywall as hot tears burn at my eyes once more. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," I sob out, my continued punches becoming no more than pathetic slaps as I sink down to my knees, my head falling in defeat as I know she's right. Pam's exactly right and I'm a fucking moron for ever having believed anything different.

Pam's arms wrap around me once more and this time, I don't fight against her, allowing myself instead to take the comfort she's offering as I proceed to break the fuck down, letting years worth of built up hurt, denial, anger, sorrow all flood over me in crashing waves to leave me clinging to my friend like she's the last fucking steady thing in the entire world.

"Shh, Eric, it's okay, everything's gonna be alright, I promise," Pam whispers, falling into the rather uncharacteristic role of the empathetic, comforting friend I currently need.

"You're right, about everything, you're fucking right," I sigh out after I've all but run out of tears, brusquely brushing at my salt covered cheeks before seeing her softened smile.

"When are you gonna learn, I'm always right?" she quips back, instantly lightening the mood between us before I'm chuckling lowly, pulling her back in for another hug as I can't help but send up a grateful prayer for her unwavering presence in my life.

"Yeah, yeah, so tell me, Queen of Rightness, what the fuck am I supposed to do now?" I sigh out, falling back against the damaged wall as I begin to fear I may have lost my first real chance at happiness.

"Oh, well, that's simple enough, you'll just have to accept my job offer, easy peasy," she answers back with a shrug, her cornflower eyes twinkling mischievously as my brow pinches in confusion.

"A job offer, that's how you plan to fix this epic fuck up of mine?" I question incredulously.

"Yup," she answer with a smirk. "As per request of my sweet, _adoring_ wife, I've finally accepted a position that will require little to no travel on my part. I'm finally setting down some roots and I want you right there with me, just as you always have been."

"Alright," I answer back somewhat warily, knowing it won't likely be easy getting over our jet setting lifestyle, but then, perhaps she's right about the whole roots thing, I suppose this was inevitable really. "So, boss, what kind of trouble will we be getting into together now?" I question with a smirk that my best friend and business partner mirrors back perfectly.

"I think it'll suit you quite perfectly actually," she answers, her head tilting thoughtfully. "You and I are bar owners as of eight o'clock this morning," she enlightens me, leaving my brows rising in subtle surprise. "That's what the meeting was about this morning, you know, the one you _slept_ through?" she adds teasingly and I'm unable to stop the grin from forming over my face once she sends me a devious smirk.

"Sorry I missed it," I throw out, even knowing she could really care less as I see her shrugging it off dismissively. "Care to enlighten me where this illustrious bar of ours is located?" I question, rising from my crouching position before reaching down to help her stand with me.

"Don't bother unpacking, cowboy," she answers back , reaching up to pat my shoulder. "The two of us are Louisiana bound," she reveals, bringing an instant grin to my face, knowing full well just why she chose that place in particular. I send her a grateful smile, my heart already racing in anticipation, hoping I'm not too late to fix my mistakes, that I'm not too late to finally find the happiness that has managed to elude me all these years.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Wishing you all a safe and happy new year! :D**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 23

SPOV

"How's it going, beautiful?" Godric questions, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the crown of my head that leaves me sending him a rather weak smile.

"Not the greatest, in all honesty," I answer back with a sigh, motioning towards the blinking cursor upon the blank document I have opened on the laptop before me.

"Well, you're just starting, it'll take you some time to get adjusted," he suggests softly, pulling a chair closer before wrapping an arm securely around my waist. I send him another weak smile, trying once more to feel excited about just how thrilled his publicist was when she looked over my poetry books, but try as I might, I just can't seem to rise over my malaise.

"I miss him, Goddy, I miss him so much it hurts," I admit, turning to tuck my face into the crook of his neck as I once more find myself crying over the loss of our recent loss.

"I know, Sook, I miss him too," Godric breathes out against my hair, pulling me tighter into his loving embrace. "But you heard Pam, she said she'd take care of it, that she'd have a talk with him," he reminds me, bringing a small frown to my face.

"But what if he doesn't listen, what if he just doesn't feel the same way for us as we do him," I argue, my heart pinching painfully at the mere thought as Godric shakes his head, a determined glint shining behind his emerald eyes.

"No. I refuse to believe that. I _know_ he felt something, maybe not love, but _something_. There was just something holding him back, something that made him pull away from us," he reasons and I find myself nodding, desperately hoping he's not wrong about this.

"Yeah, okay," is all I say in return, having noticed myself the far off expressions of our third, the moments of unease that would suddenly befall him when we were together. Surely he has something else on his mind, some sort of deep hurt or pain he's dealing with all alone. If only he would've just talked to us, just opened up about whatever it was that's bothering him, Godric and I both would have been more than happy to help him, surely he'd realize that.

"It'll be alright, Sook, I promise," he whispers reassuringly, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead that somehow manages to subtly ease my woes. I pull him a little closer, grateful we at least have one another.

"I know," I answer back, assured that this wonderful man is capable of literally anything and if he assures me things will work out, I know I can trust him. Light knocking at the front door soon has us both sitting up a bit straighter, the two of us having to clear our throats and dry our wetted cheeks before Godric sends me a small smile.

"That's probably Isabel," he remarks and I send him a knowing nod, having been expecting his publicist's visit. He presses a parting kiss upon the crown of my head before trailing away and I let out a small sigh, watching his departing form with a fond smile before glancing back to my tauntingly blank word document. Shit. I really do need to get to work.

"Uh, Sook, you'd better come here," Godric calls, turning back to me from his perch at the front door's peephole. My brow creases in confusion as I rise and once I see Godric pulling open the door, I'm halted abruptly in my tracks, my jaw dropping in disbelief.

"Eric?" I gasp out, fighting the urge to rub my eyes, hardly able to believe what I'm seeing.

"Uh, hi," he answers back somewhat sheepishly, a lopsided grin spreading over his face. "Is, um, is this an alright time? Shit, I guess I should have called or something, I just-," he starts before Godric and I are both shaking our heads adamantly, the both of us rushing forward together before practically dragging him into the house.

"No, it's fine, really, don't worry about it," Godric quickly assures him, his own eyes wide with disbelief as his hand trails absently over Eric's muscled forearm as if he needs to assure himself this is real, that he's actually here. I would shake my head at him, but as I myself find myself clinging onto Eric's opposite arm as if to keep him from bolting from us once more, I have absolutely no room to speak.

"Alright," Eric chuckles out, his cobalt eyes sparkling as he looks back and forth between us to send my heart lurching to my throat. God, it's only been a few days since I've seen those ocean blue eyes sparkle like that, but it seems so, so much longer than that, an entire eternity seems to have passed and I cling onto his arm a little tighter, following along as Godric leads us into the living room.

"I, uh, can we get you something to drink or maybe something to eat or, I don't know, _anything_?" Godric questions even as he and I plop down to the couch, pinning the towering blonde tightly between us and managing to bring the smallest of smirks to his face as he shakes his head.

"No, no, I'm alright," he assures us, shifting a bit uncomfortably before dropping his gaze, seeming to study the carpet perhaps a bit too closely. "I, uh, well, I guess you two probably have a lot of questions and well, I guess I need to just start out by saying I'm sorry," he whispers the last so softly, I almost think I mishear him before he's clearing his throat loudly and wiping his sweaty palms over his thighs in an uncharacteristically nervous gesture.

GPOV

I watch Eric fidgeting nervously between the two of us and though a small part of me wants to shake him, to yell, to scream, to blame him for the immense hurt he's caused for not only me, but Sookie as well, I find I just can't. He looks broken, defeated, and as I catch an unmistakable, wary glint in his eye, I realize he's in need of comfort, of understanding, and I find myself taking a deep, calming breath before reaching out to place my palm over his thigh, abruptly bringing an end to his anxious behavior.

"Talk to us, Eric," I beseech softly, giving his thigh a light squeeze of encouragement. "We deserve to know why you took off the way you did," I add, seeing a deep frown settle over his face as he slowly nods his golden head.

"I know, I know," he whispers before rubbing his hands roughly over his face. "I just want you both to know I don't expect your forgiveness, I know I damn well don't deserve it, but I hope you'll at least be willing to hear me out," he sighs out and I have to fight the urge to roll my eyes, knowing whatever it is he has to say, I could never just push him away, I just _couldn't_ , I love him too damn much and now know just how fucking bad it hurts to lose him.

"Eric, you're way too hard on yourself, you know that?" Sookie remarks with a soft smile, placing her own hand upon his opposite thigh. "Just talk to us, we both care about you and we _worry_ about you," she reassures him. "We love you," she adds softly, earning us the smallest of smiles from our anxious third.

"I-," he starts, his voice already choking before he's left shaking his head, a deep sigh escaping him. "I fucked up, I really did, I just, God, I've been carrying around so much baggage with me, telling myself, _pretending_ that I was fine, but that couldn't be further from the truth. I've been running…for a long time now and it wasn't until I met you," he says, looking back and forth between us. "It wasn't until I met the both of you that I finally realized I was tired, so fucking tired of running and I'm sorry, I'm just so fucking sorry it took me this long to figure all this out."

"Eric," I sigh out, shaking my head at him. "You need to stop apologizing," I tell him, seeing his frown deepen before I reach up to gently cup his chin, turning his head so I can catch those stunning cobalt eyes of his, those eyes I already miss.

"Just talk to us," Sookie encourages softly, earning the smallest of nods in turn.

"Her name was Yvetta," Eric starts with a deep sigh. "I was young and naïve and I fell for her at first sight and I mean I fell fucking _hard_ ," he explains with a headshake. "I was fresh out of school, on a business trip with Pam in Vegas and Yvetta was a dancer at one of the lounges. It took me an entire week of chasing after her to finally convince her to hit the road with me and when she finally agreed, God, I don't think anything could have possibly made me happier."

"You loved her, this Yvetta," I interject, a painful twist resounding in my gut as I see his agreeing nod.

"I did, loved her with everything I had, gave the entire world to her, literally anything she asked for and more," he sighs out before his golden head sinks into his hands. "Pam tried to warn me she was no good from the very get go, that she was only after money, but I was blind and in love and ended up proposing after only six fucking months of dating; fucking stupidest decision of my entire life."

"I think I'm starting to see why you have a problem with weddings," Sookie remarks then, earning her a slight smirk from Eric.

"Yeah," he answers back softly. "She loved that damned diamond ring though, never did get that fucking thing back either. She just took off, not a week before we were to be married, just disappeared right off the fucking face of the earth, taking half my damn savings with her and for whatever idiotic reason, I still clung on to hope, I still was able to convince myself she'd come back, that she truly loved me. I was a damned fool."

"And that's why you gave up on relationships?" I can't help but reason, seeing him shrug his broad shoulders.

"Once Pam finally convinced me to put myself back out there, I just couldn't risk becoming emotionally attached again; I was too damn scared," he admits softly. "A weekend here, a one night stand there, that was my life and I was okay with that, or at least I thought I was. Honestly, I didn't even realize just how jaded I'd become until I met the two of you. God, you both deserve so much better. I never should have pulled you into my shit," he sighs, his head dropping once more. "Like I said before, I'll completely understand if you can't find it in yourselves to forgive me. I don't deserve it."

"We _both_ forgive you, Eric, I think since the moment we opened that door and saw you standing there," I enlighten him, seeing Sookie's agreeing nod before Eric's head shoots up in surprise.

"You-, but I-," he stumbles out, bringing matching smirks from both Sookie and I. "Goddamn, do you even know how fucking _terrified_ I was to come here?" he sighs out, his tense form finally relaxing a bit between us. "I must have sat in my damned car for an entire fucking hour just debating what I was gonna say, how I was gonna say it, and you two," he trails off, shaking his head as a soft sigh escapes him.

"I told you, we love you, Eric," Sookie reminds him, though I don't think he could ever hear that enough, especially considering all we've just heard. "I'm just so happy to have you back," she adds softly, taking one of his much larger hands into her own.

"We both are," I chime in, taking hold of his second hand before lacing my fingers with his own, already feeling a thousand times better, just having skin to skin contact with him once more, something I feared I may have lost forever. A soft smile forms over his face just before he's nodding lightly and Sookie and I are both left looking to him in shock as he abruptly rises from the couch.

"What-, where are you going?" Sookie questions anxiously as we're left looking on nervously as he begins striding towards the front door, his long legs carrying him in a determined march.

"I'll be right back, promise," he answers back, sending the two of us an indulgent smile before we're jumping up from the couch together, proceeding to rush after him as he exits the house.

"What the hell?" I question, pausing at the entryway with Sookie's hand held tightly in my own. She squeezes my hand a bit tighter as we see Eric make his way to his car and I'm suddenly left grinning like an absolute idiot, seeing him beginning to pull bag after bag out of his now opened trunk.

"Is he?" Sookie questions, a matching grin blooming over her own face as her sapphire eyes sparkle in delight.

"I think he is," I answer back, just before pulling her across the porch with me. The two of us proceed to step up beside the car, finally gaining Eric's attention once he slams the trunk firmly shut. "Need a little help?" I question, earning me a megawatt grin from the apparently amused blonde.

"I, uh, hope I'm not coming off too forward or anything," he answers back even as he proceeds to fill his arms with what looks to be the entirety of his belongings. I have to shake my head, an amused smirk finding its way to my face as I recall Sookie's very similar actions not so very long ago.

"Not at all," I answer back, scooping up a particularly heavy bag with a grin. "In fact, I was about to insist upon it," I add, seeing that hint of previous wariness disappear completely from striking cobalt eyes.

"You know, the three of us might be in the market for a bigger place here soon," Sookie remarks, bending down to pick up a loaded box. "What?" she then asks upon standing, seeing the two of us frozen in place, both our eyes fixated upon her.

"Nothing, just, that's a really excellent idea is all," I answer back before turning to see Eric's eyes alight with glee.

"Agreed," Eric chimes in, shaking his head at the two of us and no further words are needed as the three of us seem to just silently agree that this will be the way of things between us now.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! ;)**

 **Oh and, BTW, just a head's up, this chapter is NSFW...**

Chapter 24

 _Six months later…_

EPOV

"You gonna stay in bed all day, sleepyhead?" Godric's voice sounds out above me, eliciting a muffled groan in return before he's peeling the sheet from my face.

"Yes, and so are you," I answer back with a smirk just before yanking him down to the bed with me, having to grin at the sound of his amused laughter. "There, much better," I sigh out, tucking him beneath the covers with me before wrapping my limbs securely around him.

"We should really be working on that new chapter," he remarks, even as he snuggles closer, a contented sigh escaping him.

"Viking civilization won't be changing anytime soon, we can work on it later," I argue back, knowing full well we really should be putting more work into the book the two of us are currently collaborating on lest we receive hell from his rather feisty publicist, but then, right now, wrapped up with the man I love, I could really care less.

"Is everything ready for tonight?" he questions, bringing an automatic smile to my face as I nod against his shoulder, knowing the little party we have planned to celebrate Sookie's first book deal with go off without a hitch.

"Down to the last detail, Sook's gonna love it," I answer back before he rolls over to face me, a soft smile gracing his face as those stunning green eyes of his shine with affection. He opens his mouth as if to say something before abruptly clamping it shut once more and I only pull him closer, tucking his head into the crook of my neck whilst shaking my head. "You don't have to say it, I know," I whisper, feeling his head nodding against me.

"I love you," is all he says and if possible, I find my smile widening, knowing I could never hear him say those words enough.

"I love you too," I answer back softly, seeing him lift his face before warm lips brush softly against my own. A low growl escapes me as our kiss deepens and Godric sighs against my mouth once I pull him atop me, letting my hands rove over every inch of exposed flesh.

"Eric," Godric remarks warningly, pulling away to give me a chastising look, but I only smirk, shaking my head at him before reaching up to cup his face.

"It's fine, we have time," I assure him, seeing him inwardly battling with himself, surely weighing the consequences of blowing off actual work for a bit of playtime, but I decide to make his choice easy, running my palms along his inner thighs before cupping him gently through the light material of his boxers.

"Shit," he whispers, his dark head falling forward as I grant him a few teasing strokes, having to grin as I already know I've won. I prop myself up on one elbow before palming the nape of his neck to pull him closer.

"You're so fucking beautiful," I breathe against his ear, earning me a shuddering sigh before he turns to capture my lips into a searing kiss, one filled with a yearning to easily match my own. What little clothing shared between us is quickly stripped away, leaving the two of us bared to one another and as always, I find myself in awe of not only the beauty of this man, but the raw devotion he emanates, the devotion evident in his every action, his every caress, his every kiss.

"I need you," Godric breathes against my lips and I can only nod, knowing just how he feels as I reach over to the bedside table. He goes to take the small bottle of oil from me, but I place my hand over his, stopping his actions with a slight headshake.

"I, uh," I start, suddenly feeling a bit awkward about telling him exactly what it is I want. "I mean, could we, I mean, could you-," I break off with a small sigh, seeing his brows rise in surprise.

"We've never, I mean _I've_ never done, well, _that_ before," he answers back somewhat hesitantly and I have to grin, knowing full well just what he has or hasn't done with any man as I'm his first, his one, his only.

"I know," I answer back softly, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his forehead. "And I've never _let_ anyone, never trusted, never _loved_ anyone enough until now," I answer back solemnly, letting the sincerity of my words sink in before he's nodding lightly, the smallest of smiles curling his lips.

"Alright," he whispers, the slightest hesitance shining in emerald eyes.

"Here, let me," I answer back gently, before guiding him down to the mattress. He tilts his head at me and I only smirk, proceeding to open the small bottle before reaching down to slicken his thick arousal. A low moan escapes him and the sound is sweet music to my ears as I grant him a few teasing strokes whilst placing wet kisses along his throat and chest.

"God, Eric, you're gonna have to knock that off if you want to do anything more," he soon sighs out, bringing a light chuckle from me before I adjust my position above him, placing a knee to either side of his waist before leaning down to place my face just before his own.

"Kiss me," I breathe against his lips and he eagerly obliges my request, molding his mouth against my own, his fingers twining in my hair to hold me in place whilst leaving me growling lowly into his mouth. As our kiss deepens, I take the time to ready myself for him, having to pinch my brow at the foreign feel as I work to prepare myself for what is to come.

"Are you-, are you sure?" Godric gasps out once I feel I'm as ready as I'll ever be and have his hardened length aligned with my entrance. I can see the clear concern written over his face and press a tender kiss to his now swollen lips. "I just don't want to hurt you," he whispers and I can only nod, knowing all too well what he means.

"And you won't," I answer back simply, granting him a soft smile that manages to chase some of the wariness from his eyes. I push back then, impaling myself upon his length and am left hissing at the burning sensation suddenly raking over me. Godric's arms wrap tightly around me, his fingers tracing light circles over the flesh of my back as he whispers soft reassurances in my ear and I can't help but smile around the pain, recalling me doing the exact same for him not so very long ago.

"You alright?" he questions, his arms locking firmly around my waist once I've somehow managed to sheath him fully, suddenly having a much greater understanding of just what he's willing to offer up to me on a fairly regular basis as I nod my head, a shuddering sigh escaping me.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," I answer, glancing up to catch his softened gaze. "You're amazing, you know that?" I question rhetorically, hardly believing I've managed to gain the love of such an endearing, kindhearted man.

"Ditto," is all he says in return before leaning up to press a soft kiss to the corner of my mouth. "Whenever you're ready, just take it slow," he whispers and I find myself in a state of mild amazement, hardly believing I'm handing over control to anyone in this way, but then, this isn't just _anyone_ , this is Godric, one of only two people that hold my heart and I find myself nodding to him, proceeding to take in a deep, centering breath before experimentally rolling my hips.

"Fuck," we hiss out in unison, him in pleasure, me in mostly pain as my nails dig harshly into his pale, broad shoulders. He stays lying perfectly still beneath me, the sight of his teeth sinking deeply into his bottom lip the only outward sign of just how much he's holding himself back and I'm only grateful for his endearing patience as I proceed to gently rock against him, finally feeling the burning pain starting to recede a bit.

"Here," Godric whispers, lifting his hips minutely, his hands gripping my waist tightly and I'm just about to ask him just what he thinks he's doing before I'm left gasping, an almost electric shock of pleasure rippling through me.

"Oh, holy fuck, do that again," I gasp out, earning a low chuckle before he repeats his actions, bringing a throaty moan from me as he hits that same spot once more.

"Good?" he questions, the smallest of smirks playing at the corner of his lips as I'm left nodding, dropping down to press my chest flush against his own before I relinquish all sense of control, trusting him in a way I've never trusted any other.

"Better," I answer back, earning me an endearing smile before he takes over, wrapping me up in his loving embrace as he proceeds to find a slow, gentle rhythm against me, one that shows just how much he cares, just how much he loves me and I actually find myself having to blink back the start of hot tears, finding this entire thing to be much more emotional than I ever could have guessed.

"Eric," Godric begins chanting my name softly, his grip upon my hips tightening even as he keeps the same gentle, rocking rhythm against me, being so very careful and I reach up to gently cup his face, proceeding to show him with lips and tongue just how much I appreciate him, just how much love I hold for him.

"Close, I'm close," I breathe against his lips, earning a light nod before he's reaching down to wrap his palm firmly around me, adding firm strokes to his ministrations. White stars explode behind my vision, a ragged gasp falling from my lips as we fall over pleasure's edge together before the two of us are left shuddering against each other, wrapped up in one another.

"Was-, I mean, was that okay?" Godric whispers after a time and I can only laugh, shaking my head at him before leaning up to kiss him softly.

"Perfect. It was just perfect," I wholeheartedly assure him, amazed at just how complete I feel after what the two of us just shared. "I love you, Godric" I add softly, seeing emerald orbs alight upon hearing my admission.

"I love you too, Eric," he answers back as if it's the most obvious statement in the entire world, and perhaps it truly is, at least that's how it feels. I sigh contentedly before shifting my weight and am left hissing as the previous adrenaline has all but worn off. "Are you sure you're alright?" Godric questions anxiously, his brow pinching in concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine, really," I sigh out, taking thoughtful care of my actions as I settle beside him before resting my face against his slightly rising chest.

"And you're sure everything's ready for tonight?" he questions once more, his fingers absently combing through my hair as I raise a brow at him.

"You worry too much," I enlighten him, earning me a small frown even as his eyes betray him, alighting in obvious affection.

"Someone has to," he quips back, earning a low chuckle from me as I know I have no room to argue with him.

"True enough," I concede, tracing light circles over his chest. "But I promise everything is set, Pam and Amelia did most the planning," I admit, not missing his amused smirk that tells me I was right in letting the girls take over the preparations.

"I just want everything to be perfect. This is a big day for her," he explains and I send him a nod, fully understanding just where he's coming from as I, too, want to make this a night our Sookie will never forget.

"It will, I promise," I answer back, leaning up carefully before kissing him once more, silently thanking the powers that be for the happiness I've finally found, for the love I've managed to discover in these two, remarkable people; my Godric and my Sookie, the two people who, together, complete me in every way that counts.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 25

SPOV

I pull up to Eric's bar, the same elated smile lighting my face that I just refuses to falter and somehow manage to smile wider still at the sight of my two guys waiting patiently for me. God, they're gorgeous, the two of them, complimenting one another perfectly not only with their seemingly opposite appearances, but personalities as well. I really am a very lucky girl.

"Lover," Eric greets lowly, helping me from the car with a wide grin before he's pulling me into his secure embrace. "I missed you," he whispers and I can't help but sigh softly, knowing that even though we've been separated only mere couple hours, I've truly missed the two of them as well.

"I missed you too," I breathe against his ear before planting a soft kiss at his jawline.

"Sookie," a second voice sounds at my opposite ear as my second love molds himself along the line of my back. I let out another soft sigh, relaxing between the two of them, knowing there's literally no place on earth I'd rather be.

"Come on," Eric finally says, taking hold of my hand as I see his cobalt eyes shining in excitement. "I believe celebrations are in order," he adds as I take hold of Godric's hand as well before letting the two of them lead me towards the rather rowdy bar.

"Guys, celebrations really aren't necessary," I halfheartedly argue, part of me looking forward to a night of dancing and drinking with my guys, whilst another part longs only to be wrapped up in bed between the two of them.

"We know, but you deserve it," Godric answers back matter of factly, sending me a smirk that has me lifting a questioning brow towards him. I open my mouth, fully intending on questioning him further, before I'm abruptly cut off by a chorus of shouting voices.

"Congratulations!" is called out just beside us and I whip my head around to catch sight of all our friends and family crowded around one of the private booths, decorated to the nines with streamers and balloons, along with a large cake graced with my name.

"You guys!" I cry out in surprise, not having expected any of this at all, before shooting my devious duo a side glance. They only send me mirroring smirks before leading me closer where I find myself engulfed in excited hugs and eager conversation of our gathered friends and I find myself once more grateful for the two of them and the joy they consistently bring into my life.

"Oh, Sook! I'm just so excited for you!" Amelia squeals, her hug tighter than all the rest combined to leave me practically gasping for air as I can't help but chuckle at her over the top enthusiasm.

"I take it you had a hand in this as well?" I question, earning a devious smirk from my very best friend.

"Well, duh," she answers back with an eye roll, before taking my hand tightly into her own. "Now come on! I've been dying all week to shake my ass on the dance floor with you!" she cries, pulling me along with her through the crowd and I manage to send a small wave to my guys before proceeding to oblige my friend in a bit of admittedly, well deserved merriment.

"So, how's married life!?" I cry out above the thumping bass, seeing my friend's dark eyes alight.

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" she cries back, bringing a light giggle from me as we proceed to sway together to the upbeat music. "I have to admit, I was a bit worried about Louisiana at first, but this place is really starting to grow on me!"

"It does have a way of doing that!" I laugh out, having considered moving away from my hometown half a dozen times, only to fall in love with the state's southern charms all over again.

"And you? Things still peachy between the three of you?" she cries out beside my ear to earn a fervent headshake, an automatic grin spreading wide across my face.

"Even better," I answer back, sending my handsome duo another small wave. "Everything's just perfect."

"Oh, good! I'm so happy for you!" she cries back, sending me a smile that speaks volumes and I can only smile in return, thankful for such an amazing friend. The two of us dance a bit longer, sharing in one of our very favorite pastimes, until I feel my legs beginning to turn to rubber.

"I need some air! I'm just gonna step out for a sec!" I tell her, earning an understanding nod as she wipes her glistening brow.

"Good idea! I need a drink!" she answers back before pulling me into a parting hug. I shuffle my way through the gyrating crowd before finally making it to the back exit where I'm greeted with familiar, lilac eyes and a kind smile.

"Quinn, hey," I greet, stepping out of the stifling heat before taking a deep, refreshing breath of cool night air.

"How's it goin', Sook?" he questions easily, leaning his massive form back against the bar's exterior. "I hear congratulations are in order," he adds with a wink.

"Ha, yeah, thanks, Quinn," I answer back, pointing my thumb back towards the bar. "I just needed a bit of air, then I guess I'd better get back to my party." He sends me an understanding nod before stepping forward, a rowdy group approaching to capture his attention and I step away, letting him carry on with his duties before giving my legs a much needed stretch.

"No, stop!" I soon hear being called out and my brow pinches curiously before I find myself being drawn closer to the sounds of an apparent, ongoing struggle.

"Oh, don't be like that, sweetheart, we both know what it is you're looking for," a very familiar, southern voice drawls in return and a wave of indignant anger is suddenly welling within me as I catch sight of a man I'd really hoped to never run into again as he presses himself up against an obviously struggling and quite apparently uninterested young girl. That fucking asshole!

"Bastard!" the girl cries out, slipping from his slimy clutches before managing to connect her open palm with the side of Bill's stunned face. I have to cover my mouth to hide my subsequent laughter, inwardly cheering on the young woman as she marches away before turning back just in time to catch Bill's stunned, hazy gaze.

"Sookeh?" he drawls in a voice that now succeeds in making me cringe as my mind is suddenly flooded with an assortment of rather unpleasant memories of the years I wasted on this man.

"Bill," I answer back curtly, before abruptly spinning on my heel, quickly realizing I'm in a rather compromising position, before making a beeline straight back to the nearby bouncer.

"Sookeh, wait!" Bill calls out just before thick fingers capture my upper arm. "Please," he slurs out and I don't know if it's simply pity or morbid curiosity that finds me turning my head to catch pleading, russet eyes.

"What do you want, Bill?" I spit out, already longing to be back inside, to be putting just as much distance between this man and myself as humanly possible.

"I-, well, it's just-, I miss you," he stammers out and I don't bother hiding my exasperated eye roll and sigh from him.

"You made your choice, Bill, remember?" I answer back shortly, having to shake my head at the disgrace of a man before me. "Speaking of which, _Lorena_ is probably waiting on you," I add with a raised brow, not really surprised to see he's back to his old ways, even with a child on the way.

"Lorena," he spits out angrily. "Biggest mistake of my entire life," he sighs, his head dropping to his hands and I find I can't keep a grin from stretching over my face as I roll my eyes once more.

"Trust me, I know the feeling," I answer back, not sure if he'll understand my meaning, but feeling rather triumphant none the less over my subtle jab all the same. It takes him a moment, but as a deep scowl forms over his face, I gather he finally grasps my meaning before he lets out a deep sigh.

"What happened to us, sweetheart?" he questions, his hazy eyes raking over my admittedly skimpy apparel that I suddenly wish covered much, much more. "We used to be so good together, so perfect for one another," he claims and I find I can't help a derisive laugh from escaping me.

"That's really what you think, don't you? That we were this perfect couple," I remark, shaking my head at him. "Though, I suppose I thought the same for a long, long time myself," I add with a sigh, seeing the beginnings of hope starting to shine from behind his dark eyes. "I know better now, Bill," I add seeing that previous sparkle of hope melting quickly away.

"Sookeh, how could you say such a thing? I mean, I know I messed up, but-," he starts and I have to cut him off with a firm headshake, knowing he'll never get it.

"No, Bill," I argue, pointing my thumb to Eric and Pam's bar. "Do you have any idea why I'm here tonight?" I ask rhetorically, shaking my head at him. "I'm here to celebrate the fact that I just sold my first book, you know, the one you claimed was foolish and stupid," I remind him, watching shock play across his dumbfounded face as he searches for words to say.

"Sookeh, I never-," he tries to argue, but I just won't have it, holding up my hand to stop him before he can spout out any more of his nonsense.

"You know what else is waiting inside for me? Two men who love me, who truly, honest to God, _love_ me with all their hearts, two men who would never _lie_ to me, never _use_ me, never treat me the way you did for _years_ , Bill," I explain, seeing his eyes widen to the size of saucers upon hearing my admission.

"T- _two_ men?" he sputters, earning a knowing smirk from me, having expected him to react similarly upon hearing this particular piece of news.

"That's right, two men who both hold my heart, so if you'd excuse me, I really should be getting back to them now," I add before abruptly spinning away, tossing my hair confidently over my shoulder as I can't help but inwardly cheer at my newfound self-confidence.

I begin marching back towards the exit only to be stopped by thick fingers upon my upper arm once more. A low groan escapes me, already done with Bill and his shit and I try to shake him off before he's gripping even tighter, surely leaving ugly bruises as I glance over my shoulder to shoot him a death glare. His dark eyes shine dangerously and I find myself gulping loudly, suddenly questioning my previous prideful remarks. Shit.

"Is there a problem here?" I hear sound just behind me then and I let out a sigh of relief, before turning to catch steely, lilac eyes. "Sookie?" Quinn questions, earning a grateful smile from me before I roughly pry Bill's fingers from my arm.

"No, we're good, right, Bill?" I question, stepping closer to the bulking security guard before catching the wary visage falling over Bill's previously enraged face.

"I-," Bill starts before sighing in defeat. "Yeah, yeah, we're finished," he adds in defeat, apparently unwilling to take on the mound of muscle at my side, and here I thought he was a complete and utter moron, who knew? I send him a mocking wave, silently calling good riddance to the biggest mistake of my life, before seeing him turn away. "Whore," I hear him add lowly and something inside me just snaps as I find myself suddenly clenching my fist in ire.

"Oh, Bill, I almost forgot something," I remark, seeing him spinning back around just in time to catch my flying fist with his face. "There, _now_ we're finished," I add, clutching my sore fist whilst a triumphant grin stretches over my face at the sight of him staggering over the darkened asphalt, crimson blood spurting from his hopefully broken nose.

His subsequent curses are vile and angry, but I find they're not nearly as cutting after my little love tap and as Quinn sends me an approving smirk; I can only shrug before letting him lead me back inside the bar.

" _Do_ try to behave," Quinn adds lowly, unable to hide his amusement before he's turning to man the door once more. I reach up to pat his shoulder, silently thanking him for his apparently unneeded back up before turning back to the rowdy crowd.

I find myself walking confidently, my head held high, suddenly feeling as though large weight has been lifted from my shoulders and once I catch sight of blazing emerald and stunning cobalt eyes, I know my past is right where it belongs and my future…well, my future is certainly looking bright.

 **AN: Not quite finished...just one more chapter left in order to cinch things up nicely... :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: This is it, guys, the final chapter! Thank you all so much for sticking this thing out with me! :)**

 **Also...this chapter is NSFW, just so you know...**

 **Enjoy! Happy Reading! :D**

Chapter 26

EPOV

"Are you sure, Lover? Because I can't even express just how much I'd love to see that bastard squirm," I ask for what must be the hundredth time as I press the cool ice pack to my love's tiny, swollen fist as she sits between Godric and I on the sofa, the three of us having left the bar shortly after Sookie's apparent parking lot showdown.

"I said I took care of it, Eric," she sighs out, looking down to where Godric is trailing his fingers over the blossoming, purple bruises now marring her golden flesh. His normally tranquil, emerald eyes flash with momentary rage before he's sending her a sympathetic gaze.

"But Sookie," Godric tries, earning a firm headshake from our headstrong love.

"No, it's alright, really; _I'm_ alright," she answers back softly, raising her free hand to softly caress his cheek. "I feel good, really good actually, let me just have this little victory, alright?" she asks of us and I find I just can't argue with her, feeling inwardly proud knowing just how well she was able to handle herself tonight.

"Fine, but that asshole is barred," I enlighten her, raising a brow to let her know I mean business and upon receiving her glowing smile, I know the matter is settled, at least for now.

"So long as you're alright," Godric chimes in, wrapping an arm tightly around our shared love before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I'm just fine now, perfect actually," she answers back with a sigh, snuggling closer between the two of us, a fond smile playing at her plush lips, an action I find myself mirroring. "Thanks for the party," she adds. "It really was nice, the subsequent argument notwithstanding."

"Of course, Lover, you more than deserved it," I answer back wholeheartedly, wrapping my own arm around her whilst checking her diminutive fist once more. I shake my head, wanting nothing more than to hunt down her asshole of an ex before granting her injury a soft kiss.

"I really am fine, better than Bill anyhow, better by a long shot," she adds with a smirk and I find myself grinning at the thought of that bastard bleeding with his pride nowhere to be found.

"Somehow, I believe that to be true," Godric remarks amusedly, shaking his head at our Sookie. "And I'm glad to know you enjoyed the party, even if we _did_ leave much earlier than intended."

"Oh? You mean the party's over?" Sookie questions lowly, her sapphire eyes sparkling with wicked intent. "I was kind of thinking it was just getting started, in all honesty," she purrs, instantly sending my lusts for the two of them spiking.

"Hmm, I like the way you think, Lover," I answer back, turning to see dual sets of blazing eyes set upon me, one startling sapphire, the other hypnotizing emerald. Damn, just damn. I have to shake off my momentary reverie, once more questioning just what I ever could have done to deserve the two of them.

Godric stands then, reaching for both our hands and Sookie and I both eagerly take hold, letting our dark haired love lead us back towards our shared bedroom. He pauses just before the bed and my anticipation is steadily building within me as I see emerald orbs carefully calculating, looking back and forth between the bed, Sookie, and myself.

"You're overthinking things again," Sookie remarks, the smallest of smirks playing upon her lips before she shoots me a knowing look.

"That's our Godric," I concede, the two of us stepping forward together, trapping our third between us.

"I suppose I should just leave things up to the two of you then," Godric answers back lowly, his eyes fluttering shut as Sookie leans up to press her lips against his own. Never one to be left out, I twine my fingers through darkened locks, tilting Godric's head slightly before leaning down to press my lips against pale, supple flesh.

Godric's throaty moan encourages my actions as I proceed to lavish his throat with wet kisses along with the lightest of bites, using just enough pressure to leave him trembling between us. Familiar fingers weave themselves through my hair and I'm left smirking against flushed flesh, before my hands are slipping beneath light cotton to smooth over the muscled expanse of Godric's chest.

"Off, now," I breathe against his ear, tugging roughly at his dress shirt before earning a keen nod in return. Clothing is then being eagerly shed between the three of us before hands and mouths are everywhere, exploring, worshipping every inch of exposed flesh.

"Oh, God," Sookie breathes out, her head falling back in bliss once Godric and I are both granting each of her pert breasts devotions with lips, tongues and teeth. Godric catches my knowing gaze and the two of us are soon left lowering Sookie's now unsteady form to the edge of the mattress together, our combined mouths never faltering as her throaty moans sound out louder above us.

"Sookie, God, Sookie," our shared love's name begins falling reverently from Godric's reddened lips as his kisses begin trekking down her writhing body. I follow his actions, the two of us peppering kisses and licks along either side of Sookie's golden abdomen together, working steadily lower towards our ultimate destination.

"Lover," the endearment falls raspily from my lips once Godric and I are spreading either silken thigh wide before us. The sight of my love's glistening, pink sex is enough to make my breath hitch ever so slightly, before I'm granting languid, teasing licks and kisses along the supple expanse of Sookie's inner thigh.

"Please, oh God, don't tease me," Sookie's voice pleads out above us just before Godric's heated gaze catches my own. He sends me but a nod and with that, we're leaning forward in unison, our heads resting upon either of our love's thighs before dual tongues are trailing together through wetted silk.

My eyes close in pure ecstasy, relishing in the exquisite taste, in the heady scent of my love, as the two of us proceed to pleasure her together, eliciting a series of throaty moans and soft cries to echo out around us. I lose myself fully in my actions and am left jolting in momentary surprise upon feeling a heated palm wrapping firmly around my now throbbing length. Oh, fuck yes.

Wanting to give just as good as I get, I find myself reaching across Godric's lap, soon finding exactly what it is I'm after, before wrapping my fingers firmly around his own hardened arousal. His rhythm upon me is slow, gentle, almost teasing, and I find myself mirroring his movements whilst growling lowly against Sookie's sodden sex as the three of us proceed to work one another ever closer to desire's impending edge.

"Shit!" Sookie soon cries, her thighs visibly trembling to either side of us once she hits her explosive peak. Godric then sends me a triumphant wink, his mouth glistening with our love's essence and I'm powerless to keep myself from capturing his mouth with my own, savoring the familiar taste of his lips, his tongue, now delectably laced with the flavor of my second love.

"More," Godric gasps against my lips once our passionate kiss has managed to leave the two of us breathless. I'm left smirking, silently agreeing wholeheartedly, before raising up to make a beeline towards the adjacent bedside table.

I take hold of the familiar bottle before turning and momentarily find myself paused by the sight of my two loves sharing an endearing kiss. Beautiful. A wistful smile finds its way to my face, still in awe of the depth of love shared between the three of us, before I'm drawing closer, my gaze fixated upon the two of them.

"So beautiful," I breathe against Godric's jaw as I drape my taller frame over his own. "The both of you," I add, looking between them as they pull from their kiss. They each send me identical smiles, smiles filled with obvious affection, with endearing love and my heart swells at the sight.

Godric then plants a chaste kiss to the corner of my mouth whilst pulling Sookie to the very edge of the bed and the signal is crystal clear. I coat my palm with slickened oil, proceeding to liberally coat my arousal before trailing my fingers between Godric's thighs.

A light gasp escapes him as I add just a bit of pressure to his entrance and I press a reassuring kiss against the crook of his neck before pressing forward. My free arm wraps around him tightly, feeling him shudder against me as I work to stretch him, readying him for more, and it's not until he sends me a light nod that I proceed to align my hardened arousal against him.

"Fuck," I hiss out, pressing ahead slowly, carefully, now knowing full well just what he's experiencing as I feel his own hips falling slightly forward to sink himself deeply inside our Sookie. Our three bodies are soon married snuggly together, connected in the most intimate of ways and our combined movements cease momentarily to leave me in a state of reverence. God, how I love these two.

Bodies soon begin to sway gently, joined hips rocking against one another in a loving rhythm as the three of us quickly lose ourselves fully in one another. Slender fingers weave themselves into my hair and I find myself drawn downwards until my lips are met with Sookie's silken ones. She kisses me deeply, relaying with lips, tongue and just a hint of teeth, the depth of her affections and I let myself fall into that kiss, feeling thrumming waves of love cascading over me.

Godric's own mouth locks upon my throat, proceeding to lavish my flesh with gentle kisses along with rather possessive nips and sucks to bring an approving growl from me, loving whenever I have the privilege of seeing this more domineering side of him. My subsequent thrusts become a touch harder, deeper, rising to his unspoken challenge to leave him groaning appreciatively into my flesh.

Much too soon, I feel my impending release encroaching and with a few final, deep thrusts, the three of us are plummeting over the precarious edge as one, our now sated bodies left shuddering lightly against one another. With a few lethargic movements, we somehow manage to find ourselves as a heaving, glistening piles of limbs upon the bed and a grateful smile stretches across my face as dual arms wrap around me tightly.

The three of us lay like that for a time, wrapped up in one another and once Godric sits upright beside me, I'm left sending him a questioning look. He proceeds to lean over the side of the bed, granting Sookie and I both a rather enticing view before he's drawing nearer once more.

"Really?" I question, seeing him pull open his laptop, the smallest of smiles gracing his now softly glowing face.

"What?" he questions, his shoulders shrugging gallantly. "You were the one who talked me out of working earlier, remember?" and I can only sigh in response, curling my limbs around him as I feel Sookie molding herself along my back.

"Apparently the two of us need to work a bit harder if he still has energy to write afterwards," Sookie remarks amusedly from her perch upon my shoulder to bring a smirk to Godric's face.

"Not at all," he answers back with a wink to earn dual headshakes from Sookie and myself as I hear the familiar sound of his fingers beginning to fly expertly across the keyboard. "There was just one little thing I wanted to take care of," he insists to leave Sookie and I exchanging rather exasperated looks.

"Hey, I'm trying to teach him to relax, to teach him that it's okay to stop and smell the roses one in a while," I defend myself to Sookie, earning an amused snort from her as the sound of typing abruptly ceases.

"Done already?" Sookie questions incredulously as we both turn towards him once more.

"I think so, if you two wouldn't mind just taking a peek," he answers back, earning mirroring groans from the two of us even as we sit up together before accepting the laptop from him. I glance rather disinterestedly at the screen, wanting only to get back to a bit of naked cuddling when my brows pinch in confusion, momentarily confused over what it is I'm looking at.

"What is this?" Sookie questions, reaching over to scroll through numerous images, her eyes, along with my own, widening in shared surprise before we're both turning to Godric for answers.

"A house of course," he answers back matter of factly. "A _bigger_ house to be exact," he adds with a smirk to earn a wide grin from me.

"You didn't," I remark, seeing his smirk widen to a full out grin as his dark head nods.

"I did and it's all ours come Monday morning, that is, unless the two of you have a problem with that," he adds the last rather sheepishly and I find myself sitting open jawed, hardly believing he managed to get away with such a sneaky plan without either of us knowing.

"Goddy!" Sookie exclaims excitedly, launching herself across my lap to take hold of him. A low chuckle escapes him as he moves the laptop aside before proceeding to pull our Sookie into his lap and it's not until the both of them turn matching, questioning looks my way that I realize I'm still just sitting, open jawed beside them.

"Eric?" Godric questions, clear hesitance lacing his words as I'm left shaking off the remnants of my shock, before an approving grin slowly finds its way across my face. "Look, if this is too fast, I'll understand," he begins to explain, earning only a fervent headshake in turn.

"No, no, this-," I choke out, suddenly finding myself overwhelmed with emotion before having to take a deep, calming breath. "This is perfect, really," I assure him, seeing dual sets of eyes alight with excitement just before I find myself being pulled eagerly between them.

"I love you," Godric and Sookie remark in perfect unison, their brows then rising in momentary shock before the three of us are falling into laughter together.

"I love you too," I chuckle back, unable to fight against the assuredly goofy grin stretched over my face as I pull them both a little closer, knowing this is only the first of many mutual joys the three of us will surely share together, and already, I find myself looking forward to the next…and the next…and the next…

THE END


End file.
